Megazero2: Your mission hunters, to find true love
by Trunks Goddess
Summary: Well it’s been a few months since Megazeros death, Zero and X seem okay now that time has healed a few wounds. But was it enough time? Megazero comes back and may have surprised both X and Zero but she’s not the only one with the surprises!
1. Megazero!

Hi everyone, Sorry I haven't posted up its just been kinda hard to write this story, hehe And I'm also stuck on a chapter right now but that's okay its like chapter 6 or so. Well Zero and X have lived without Megazero for awhile now and it seems like life is back to normal.

**Series: Megaman X: (Your Mission Maverick Hunters is to find True Love!! ) Chapter: 01**

"It's been almost two weeks since I lost her. I waited for her and she never really appeared. The only place I see her is in my dreams, I wish she would come back me. I would do anything just to touch her again. To hold her and tell her how much I love her. If only she would come back." Zero read out loud as he scanned through his journal, flipping through the past months. X was lying on his stomach on the bed, listening.

"When was that?" X asked as Zero flipped back and checked the date.

"That was .....in July...four months ago...." Zero answered. X sighed and continued to watch him flip the pages of his Red book.

"Zero?"

"What?"

"Do you...." X stopped and shook his head. "Never mind." Zero closed the book and turned to his partner.

"No, come on say it." X shook his head.

"No, it's nothing." Zero jumped on X. X grunted from the larger reploids weight.

"Come on, X. Say it and I'll get off." X felt Zero get off as he nodded his head. Zero sat next to his friend. X looked at Zero and asked.

"Do you still love her?" Zero looked out the window and replied.

"I gave her a chance to come back and she didn't so I have to let her go." X sighed and continued the subject.

"You know, it's not her fault. She would come back if she could you know." Zero muttered something and got up. X watched him throw the little red book in the trash.

"I'm going to go take a walk outside for a while. I'll be back later." Zero said as he checked his watch. X heard the door slide open and Zero leave.

Zero walked through the halls. He reached the elevator and pressed the button. He waited for the elevator to arrive at his floor.

(Flashback/)

"Zero, X glad you guys came back." Alia responded with the happy tone in her voice. She looked behind them and asked. "Where is Megazero?" The words struck Zero right through his heart and immediately clutched his chest. X shook his head and continued to walk with Zero to the dorm. Alias smiled was turned upside down, she then whispered to Zero and X. "I'm sorry." Zero closed his eyes and felt the tears still run down his cheeks. X took Zero's hand and tried to comfort him as they reached the dorm.

(End of Flashback/)

The elevator door opened and Zero stepped in. He placed his finger on the 1st floor button and the doors closed and down the elevator went. Zero stepped out and went toward the entrance. Douglas was at the check in/out desk. He waved at Zero as Zero exited. Zero waved back and walked toward the park a few blocks away from HQ. He jammed his hands in the pockets of his jeans. The winds caused the park to be even colder than what it should be. Zero walked along the walkway, the park was full of roses. Too bad they're going to die real soon Zero thought as he sat in a bench. He watched the little children running around through the playground equipment. A little girl and her brother were playing tag and a mother next to them was helping her son build a castle of sand. Some of the other kids were swinging on the swings and sliding down the slides. Zero smiled and leaned back. He threw his head back and relaxed, sighing he closed his eyes and listen to his surroundings. The small children playing, the wind whistling passed him. The birds chirping near the tree; trying to keep their offspring warm. Footsteps coming toward him....they stopped next to him. He felt someone sit next to him and lean on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around them and gave them a tight squeeze, a giggle was the reaction.

"Hi Zero."

"Hey, Iris." Zero opened his eyes and sat up. Iris watched her lover brush his hair with his hand. The wind seemed to dance with it. He looked at her and smiled. "I'm not late today." Iris hugged him and squealed.

"I know!!! Isn't it wonderful to be here, Zero?" Zero looked at the park in front of him and nodded.

"Yeah, it does feel great to be here." He then heard Xs' voice in the back of his head. Do you still love her? Zero shook the voice away and continued to listen to Iris as she talked about her day.

As time passed the day seemed to get colder and Iris began to shiver. Zero smiled and asked her as he got up.

"Do you wanna go back?" Iris nodded and got up and took Zero hand in hers.

Once they reached HQ, Iris let go of his hand and giggled. Zero smiled and patted her head as he asked.

"Hey? What's so funny?" Iris shrugged and said.

"I'm just happy that's all." Zero continued to walk toward the entrance with Iris at his side. The doors opened and there was Douglas talking to a blonde. "I didn't know Douglas had a girlfriend." Zero looked at the girl. He could only see her back, yet she seemed familiar.

"Neither did I." The young lady and Douglas laughed. Zero began to turn to the hallway and Iris pulled him.

"Come on, I wanna see what she looks like." Zero sighed and followed Iris and they walked toward her. Douglas looked pass the girl and waved. He turned to the girl and said something.

The girl turned around slowly and smiled at them. Zero gasped and took a few steps back. Iris looked at the girl in shock and yelled.

"MEGAZERO!?!?!?"

A/N: Well I'm back everyone sorry it took so long. I am just having a writers block on one of the chapters on this story so yeah I'm glad your all sticking here with my Megaman story. Well (sigh) sadly Zero is now with Iris and I don't know why. Maybe things might change. Who knows? And is that really Megazero? If so how did she escape Vile's and her explosion? Is Vile also alive? Well we'll see. Until the next chapter, bye everyone!!


	2. Love hurts

**Silver Fox: **I'm glad you like both of my stories so far. Hehe well I couldn't just leave Megazero out now could I? (hehe). Well Zero is dating Iris but the tables could turn in Megazeros favor. You just have to wait and see!

**B nizzle: **Hey thanks, I'm always open to ideas!

**Pherexio: **Yeah I couldn't leave it ending the way it did in the last chapter so I'm continuing and I hope its just as successful and entertaining for you guys, as the first story. (I'm still on my writers block hehe but with time it will go away) I hope yours goes away really soon.

**ectyson**: I'm really happy to hear that you love it. Thank you so much! Well here's the next chapter for all of you!

**Shadowneko003: **well Iris did die in the game and she did wanna kill Zero and Zero did kill her in the end (funny how love is) so I cant really say.

**Hiwataris-girl**: hehe. Thank you. Well wait no more cause you can see Zeros reaction now!

A.N: Well everyone. The next chapter is finally up. Sorry this one took a while it's just that finals just passed so I wasn't able to go on my computer because I had my nose in the books for days. But they are over now. Well I hope you enjoy reading my next chapter! (remember I don't own any of the characters except Megazero) hehe!

**Series: Megaman X (MXZ2) Chapter: 02 **

The girl smiled and nodded. Iris panicked and turned to Zero. Zero was more shocked than Iris. Megazero walked toward Zero.

"I'm back, Zero and I missed you so much." She hugged Zero and kissed him on the cheek and Zero felt a surge of shock run through his body. She looked up at Zero and took a few steps back. "What's wrong?" Zero shook his head and tired to say something but nothing came out. Iris turned red with jealously and jumped in front of Zero.

"Back off bitch. Zero's mine!" Iris yelled as she put her arms out. Megazero looked at Iris confused and then at Zero.

"Zero...?" Megazero asked. Zero nodded.

"Yeah..." Zero said. "Iris and I are going out." Megazero turned pale. She tired to say something but she stopped. She was too stunned until Iris repeated herself. Douglas interrupted the conversation.

"Commander Megazero?" She turned to Douglas. "Um...Would you like me to remind you your dorm code?" She shook her head.

"No thank you, Douglas. I remember it well." She turned to Zero and Iris and looked at them and left.

She turned the corner and sunk to the floor. "What happened? (Sniff) I was gone for four months and now he replaced me?" She sat there thinking what could have happened. She shook her head and slowly got up. "Just get up and go to your dorm; you don't want anyone seeing you on the floor crying already do you?." She walked down the hall and bumped into Dr. Cain.

"Oh sorry, Dr. Cain." Dr. Cain smiled.

"Megazero, you're back. What happened?" Megazero forced a smile.

"Well I was recovering from the explosion. It took a long time, but I'm back." Dr. Cain nodded.

"I hope you are ready to fight again."

"Me too."

"Have you seen X or Zero yet?" Megazero let the forced smile go. Dr. Cain frowned. "So you know, right?"

"Iris is Zeros'.." Her voice trailed off.

"I'm sorry you had to come back to that but-" Dr. Cain placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know you're strong. You know if you want you can talk to Alia or me."

"Yes, I know. Thank you, Dr. Cain." Megazero tried holding the unwanted smile as she continued down the hall toward the dorm. She entered the code and the door slide open. She stepped in and looked around. The dorm was unchanged since the accident yet it seemed new.Hmmm...no ones here. She walked into the bathroom. She sat at the edge of the bathtub and turned on the hot water. She removed her clothes and stepped in the warm bath. She turned the faucet off and sat back in the tub. She held her breath and dunked her head in the water. She lifted her head slowly out of the water and leaned it to one side. If Zeros in love with Iris then...when did this happen? How will I get Zero back? She ran her hand through her hair with shampoo and dunked her head in again, rinsing all the shampoo out.

She wrapped a towel around her body and stepped out of the bathroom. "Oh...I forgot, I've been gone so long X and Zero probably threw my clothes away." She turned to the closet and opened it. She smiled and took her armor out. "Well, maybe not." She put on her jumpsuit and zipped it up. She took her armor and boots put it on. "Hmm...my gloves aren't here..." She paused and heard someone open the door. I hope it's not Zero. No, not yet. Please I can't face him...not yet She put her hair in pigtails and placed her helmet on her head. She heard footsteps behind her, just as she turned around she felt someone fly into her. She saw a very excited X who had wrapped his arm tightly around her waist.

"Megazero, Is it really you?" Megazero smiled and squealed. Oh X, you don't know how happy I am to be home

"Yes, X! I'm sooo glad to see you, again!" She hugged him back and watched him take his helmet off; his eyes meet hers as he asked in a serious tone.

"So have you seen?"

"Yes, I saw him..." Megazero sat on the bed. "I had no idea that Iris and him..." She felt Xs hand on her shoulder.

"I know it's hard to see that. Zero had a hard time when you left too and you know life still goes on."

"Yeah, I guess I should forget it too." Megazero rolled her eyes, trying to trick X into thinking that it didn't bother her.

"Well, that's not really what I meant. What I was trying to say that it's alright for you to feel this way but try not to show it around Zero or Iris because it will only make things more difficult for you." Megazero nodded.

"Yeah."

"Hey, don't worry before you know it everything will be okay." X said as he got up and headed for the bathroom. Megazero smiled and agreed.

"Yeah, before I know it I may even find myself in a higher rank." She laughed and got up. "No point in sitting here all cooped up, I'll just go train." She went back to the closet in search of her sword. "Hmm...It's not here." She placed her hand on her waist and yelled out. "Hey X?" The shower was turned on, then turned off. "Have you seen my sword?" No response. Maybe he didn't hear me. "I said have you seen my-"

"I think it's with Zero, go and ask him." Megazero let out a loud sigh and headed out the door, trying to follow X's advice, she said.

"Fine, I'll go and ask then." Megazero exited the dorm and went in search for Zero. She walked down the hall and bumped into someone as she turned the corner. It was Alia. "Hey Alia, long time no see." Alia smiled and shook Megas' hand.

"I'm so glad your back. Won't the guys be excited to see you again?" She let go and began to walk passed her. "I have to go but stop by my office and we'll have a girl talk."

"Okay, I'll see you later then Alia." Megazero continued walking then stopped and turned around. "Oh Alia, have you seen Zero?" Alia turned around.

"Well, you know Mega...well he, he's kind of hanging out with Iris."

"Yes, I know, but do you know where he is now?" Zero came from behind her and said.

"Yes, he's right behind you." Mega turned around and stared right into his eyes. Her stomach did a flip and butterflies immediately consumed it. She felt herself turn red as she tried to seem casual.

"Hello Zero,...(uh oh...I squeaked, good job Megazero)Do you still have my sword?" Iris popped from behind Zero and grasped onto his arm.

"Yeah, I think so. Why do you want it?" Zero said as he looked at Iris, trying to avoid eye contact with Megazero.

"I want it so I can train." Iris butted in.

"I can't believe you still train. Why don't you give it a rest? Take a vacation or something." Iris said as she took Zero hand.

"She already took a vacation, Iris. She took a 4 month vacation, remember?" Zero added. Megazero felt angry

"Well it's not like I had a choice, Zero." She raised her voice. Iris turned red and yelled out.

"Don't yell at him." Megazero just gave a look and roared.

"I wasn't yelling IRIS!" Zero looked mad.

"Would you stop yelling, Megazero. I am not in the mood to deal with you." Megazero pointed at her self.

"To deal with me? Just give me my damn sword back, Zero." Iris got mad and tried to push Megazero.

"Don't talk to him like that!"

"Iris would you shut the hell up!" Mega turned to Zero and repeated herself. "Just give me my sword back and I'll leave." Zero shook his head.

"No, not if you're going to be like this." Megazero felt her face turn red with anger.

"I want it back, Zero." Zero still shook his head. Iris then replied.

"Why don't you just fight without it? Are you too weak? Does that sword do all the work for you?" Megazero gave her a malevolent look and then at Zero. Zero looked down at Iris and said.

"Iris, please that's enough."

"If that's what Zero wants me to do then I'll just go train without my sword." Megazero turned around and left.

Iris and Zero watched her leave. Zero sighed as he looked at the floor and shook his head. She tugged on his sleeve. "So, do you still have her sword?"

"Yeah I think it's still somewhere in the dorm." Iris pulled him the opposite from the way that Megazero went.

"Let's go and hang out, Zero." Zero quickly turned back to where Megazero had turned the corner and whispered.

"Why...Why did you have to come back?..."

A.N: Well that's the end. I think this is a poorly written chapter. Well please forgive me for that. Well Zero and Megazero aren't hitting it off quite the way we thought it would and Iris isn't helping it out either. What does Zero really think about Megazero's return? Will Megazero ever get Zero back or will she have to follow X's advice and move on without him? Until the next chapter!Bye


	3. Training

**A.N: ****Sorry about the major delay for chapter 3. Well Megazero and Zero aren't hitting it off quiet right and Iris isn't helping either. Thanks for all of your reviews. I really appreciate it. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Ectyson** – I hope I continue doing a nice job for all of you. Thank you

**Lady Pamie** – Yeah it just might end up in a cat fight. Ya never know. Well Megazero will learn throughout this story that life has its major ups and downs

**hiwataris-girl**– Well Megazero wants to get back with Zero but does Zero? You'll just have to keep on reading to find out!

**Angeldyos** – I'm glad you like the story and that its not boring you outta your mind.

**Series: Megaman X (MXZ2) Chapter: 03**

Megazero stomped through the hall and turned the door to the training room area. She walked to the desk and looked in. The man in charge was listening to something on his headset.

"Hello?" Megazero asked. "Hey, is there any training rooms open?" The guy just kept on moving his head to the beat of his music. "Um...you are listening?" She shook her head and added. "Are you listening to me?" The guy just kept on moving and trying to dance. Megazero jumped on the desk and her knees were on the signup book. She reached over and snatched the headset from the young man. He turned around and yelled.

"Hey who said you could do...Oh hello Commander Megazero. I had no idea you returned. Won't commander Zero be happy, I bet he missed y-" Megazero interrupted him.

"I'm glad you remember me. Now do you happen to have any training room that I could train in right now?" She handed him back his headset and got off of the desk. He checked the book. He turned around and took a key off the wall and handed it to her.

"Um...room 8 is available." She took the keys and thanked him. He placed his headset on and continued to listen to his music. She walked to door number eight and opened the door. She walked in the small room and entered her fighting level and the amount of robots and their fighting level. She then entered the larger room and prepared herself for her training.

X dried his hair with his towel and stepped out of the bathroom. He sat down on the bed and removed the towel that clung on to his waist. He went to the drawers and pulled out some loose clothes. I want to be comfortable if I have to fill out those stupid forms. He looked at the desk next to the bed and noticed the little purple journal that Zero threw away in the trash. He walked up and picked it up. "I know this isn't right but I know Zero would regret it if he threw it away." He placed it in his drawer of the desk. He began to change and then looked at his drawer again. He changed quickly and then took the book out. He laid on the bed and turned to the first page. He quickly scanned it. This is before Megazero came to live with us. He read the first pages and stopped. He shook his head and put it back in the drawer. "I'll read it later, first I got to finish these forms." He got up and sat in the desk and began to fill out the forms.

Iris looked out through the window of the coffee shop. Zero sat across from him and continued to drink his coffee. Iris had both of her hands on the cup to keep them warm. She looked out again and watched the people walk by, going on with their lives. She turned to Zero and said.

"It looks like it's going to get colder, doesn't it?" Zero looked out the window and replied.

"I think it's going to rain." Iris squealed.

"Really? I just love rain!" Zero smiled at her and nodded his head. Iris smiled and took a small sip of her coffee. "So what you think of Megazero coming back after all this time?" Zero placed his cup down and looked at it.

"I don't know, things don't seem to have changed at all."

"I agree, but does that mean that she is going to be your partner, again?" Zero looked up at Iris.

"What do you mean?"

"When you go and fight will you two be fighting together?" Her voice sounded uneasy. Zero reached over and took one of her warm hands.

"Iris, Megazero and I will be maverick hunter partners but not in any other way." Iris looked relieved. "Besides..." Zero let go and took another sip. "The way we started off earlier and the sword thing. I don't think we will ever even look at each other." Iris finished her coffee and pulled Zero out of his seat.

"Let's go back, Zero." Iris wrapped her arm around his and they left.

X signed the last form and put them to the side of the desk. He opened the drawer and took out the book. "I better put this in a safer place, if I wanna keep it in one piece." He rose from his seat and walked to the closet. He looked up and saw a box with his name on it. He took it and opened it. It had all of his personal things and memories that he never wanted to forget. He put the book in, closed the box and returned it back in the shelf above their clothes.

Megazero leaped out of the robot's attack; she turned to it and managed to see the laser beam it shot. She moved to the left, and lost her balance and fell backwards. She fell on her knees and it gave her a chance to look at her hands. They were covered in blood from punching through all of the robots armor. Her hands could only take so much, and as she continued to destroy each robot, her hands began to take damage themselves. She immediately jumped to her feet and looked around for it. It disappeared into the shadows. She turned around and tried to listen for it but her breathing was too loud for her to listen to anything else. She turned to her left and then saw something the laser pass the right side of her face. Her cheek immediately stung and threw a punch in the direction the beam had come from. She felt the her hands go through the last robots armor and gave out a cry as she fell to her knees and put her hands to her chest and tried to stop the pain, but it wouldn't help. The lights came on and a robotized voice came on.

"Training Complete." The voice continued. "Time Training...2 hours and 28 minutes." Megazero squeezed her hands and got up and opened the door. She walked to the desk and looked at her watch.

"Hmm..." She reached out for the keys and noticed her hands were cut and the keys weren't exactly germ free. She sighed. "Get over it, you'll live." Her hands were red from all the blood. She wiped the blood from her hands on her legs and then shook her head. "That's was stupid." It looked like she just killed someone. Her armor suit was now red, well at least on her legs it was. She took the keys and left the training room. She placed the keys on the desk and walked toward her dorm. "Note to self, bring gloves next time with armor. Even if I have to steal them from the gardener outside." She turned the corner and bumped into Iris. Iris took a step to the side. Zero was right behind her. "Sorry." Megazero said as she passed them both.

"What happened to your hands?" Zero asked. Megazero kept on walking and replied.

"It's nothing. It's just a small cut."

"Doesn't look like a small cut to me. You better go have that checked before your hands fall off." She began to giggle a little. Megazero had had it, she faced Iris and snarled.

"Just shut up. I know what I need to do."

"Megazero, Iris was just trying to help." Zero stepped in.

"Trying to help? She's laughing for god's sake, Zero." Iris turned red and yelled out.

"You're just jealous that Zero loves me and not you." Megazero began to leave and replied.

"Only because he had nothing better to do." Iris got really mad and began to yell out at the top of her lungs.

"That's not true!" Megazero turned the corner and went into the elevator. The doors closed and so did Iris's yelling. She heard the words that she had been afraid to hear. "You're just jealous that Zero loves me and not you." The elevator opened to her floor and she went to her dorm, she entered the code and went inside. X was putting a box away in the closet. He closed the slide door and looked at her, then her hands.

"What happened?" X said as he walked to the bathroom and took out a first aid kit. Megazero shrugged and sat down on the bed.

"I went to look for Zero and I found him and all but when I asked him if he had my sword he just said maybe and I told him I wanted it for training and Iris butted in and said that I must be weak without my sword and it got me mad and I told Zero to give me my sword and he wouldn't give it to me and I left." X sat next to her and opened the kit. He continued to listen as he cleaned her hands. "I trained with out my gloves; I just couldn't find the ones that go with this armor. So I kept on fighting and I kept on getting them injured and I was just so angry that I didn't care, nor did I feel it. And then I bumped into them again and Iris and I had a small fight and I left it and I came here." X was bandaging her hands; he then placed a bandaged across her cheek and closed the kit.

"I don't know what to tell you, Mega but Zero is just stubborn, he's always been like that, you know that. Dr. Cain has a new weapon fro you anyways. It's a gun. Well actually two but they are new and highly advanced, so don't let Zero borrow them, okay." X winked and Megazero smiled.

"I won't, but I just want my sword back." She paused. "I also want Zero back too." X placed his arm around her.

"You know that, it has to be both of your guy's decision. You can't just take him away from Iris."

"I know but I don't think he likes me anymore, I mean he's always so rude when I'm around, I just wonder how long it's gonna last like this."

A.N: That's it for chapter 3. Chapter 4 will come up next week. So you guys don't have to wait that long. Megazero and Zero seem to have battles going on in their minds. Will Megazero ever let go of the past and leave Zero? Until the next chapter, Bye.


	4. Axl enters!

**A.N: Well chapter 4 is now finally up. Thanks to all of you who have stuck with me this whole time. Those who are just staring to read these, welcome. Thanks for your reviews you guys, I love them!**

**B nizzle** – Welcome back. I hope you will still continue to help me along my story, Thanks.

**Pherexio **– Yes, I try to go back and reread as if I'm one of your guys to see if it makes sense because sometimes I forget or add a word here and there. I'm glad your sticking with my story I really appreciate it.

**Angeldyos** – Hehe..I hope its keeping you all entertained. That's my goal, entertaining you guys and writing! Thank you!

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**Series: Megaman X (MXZ2) Chapter: 04**

(2 months later)

Zero walked into the main area of the headquarters. He approached Megazero and she handed him the information he needed for his mission. "Here, Zero. I will be in another part of the area so if you need me call me." Zero nodded and replied.

"Thanks." Dr. Cain and X walked in.

"Zero, Megazero, are you ready?" Dr. Cain asked. Megazero nodded.

"Ready." Dr. Cain walked over to the main computer and typed in something and then turned to them.

"Remember, you need to look for survivors from the explosion. Megazero the area you'll be in will require the ride chaser. The place is too unsteady for us to take a chance. Zero, your area is safe enough for you to explore without any assistance of equipment but if you happen to need any assistance call Megazero. Megazero, same goes for you. If you need Zero, call him. Understood? "  
"Yes, Dr. Cain." Zero replied as he typed in something on his teleporter and teleported out. Megazero waved goodbye to Dr. Cain and X as she got on the ride chaser and teleported out.

Zero landed on the top of the ruins of a building, he look at his surroundings. The whole area was a disaster. "No way could anyone have survived this." He jumped down and took his sword out. He walked out in the direction of the next collapsed building. He looked up at the sky; it looked as dark as the ashes on the floor from the explosion. He walked and walked; lifting walls and other ruble seeing if any survivors were present.

After two or more hours he stopped and called Megazero. Megazero came on his screen.

"This is Commander Zero calling, Commander Megazero are you having any luck?" Megazero shook her head. He watched as the winds ran through her pigtails as she was riding the ride chaser.

"No. This place is too damaged for anyone to have survived. How about your area?" Zero sighed and replied.

"No such luck. My area is just nothing but corpses, Why don't you teleport out and I'll finish my area and I'll meet up with you at Head Quarters?" Megazero shook her head.

"Sorry, Zero you know I can't leave you unless you want the ride chaser so you can communicate with me." Zero shrugged replied.

"Fine with me, bring it over." Megazero nodded.

"Alright, I'll see you in a bit." Megazero turned off the screen and continued to ride through the mess of buildings and ruined road. The cold wind hitting her face made her shiver. She turned on the radar to locate Zero. She saw something in the distance walking out of one of the only buildings kinda standing. She slowed down and reached for one of her guns that were at her waist. She stopped and got off her ride chaser. She lifted her arm armor communicator to her and called Zero.

"Zero, you there?" Zero appeared on screen.

"I'm here, what's the matter?" Megazero looked ahead of her and gasped. "What? What's wrong Megazero? Come in." Megazero looked around.

"I swear I saw someone. I thought it may be a survivor but I don't see him anymore."

"Well just be careful. I don't want you getting hurt." Megazero walked toward the building.

"He came out of here but.." She looked in. "I don't see anyone." She felt a hand on her shoulder and she screamed. Zero yelled out.

"Megazero!" She turned around and pointed her gun at the person.

"Please help me." The old man replied. Megazero sighed in relief and lowered her gun. The old man had a few injuries on him, not serious from what Megazero could tell.

"Zero?" She raised her communicator up and talked. "Zero, sorry I found a survivor...Well actually he found me but I'll be there in a while." Zero nodded and said.

"Alright." She turned it off and faced to the old man. He pointed to the building.

"This is my little shop. I'm afraid my wife and our son and his family are in there. They're trapped inside." Megazero raised her gun and pushed a button and a light came out from it. She began to enter it and turned to the old man.

"You stay here."

"No, I can help." He said stubbornly as he walked past her and called out.

"Jane? You alright?" The old mans voice was raspy and quiet. He called her name out again. Megazero heard something and pointed her flashlight gun at the source, since it was getting dark she pulled out her other gun and turned on its light and walked further into the building, the old man followed close and continued to call out names. The voices became louder and louder. There was a wall collapsed in front of a door. Megazero put her ear to the wall.

"They're in here." She took a few steps back. "Everyone in there get down on the floor I'm going to blast this down." She heard them move and then heard two little boys crying. Megazero put one of her guns on her belt and set the other one to a cannon mode and yelled out a warning. She pulled the trigger. A huge white beam appeared and destroyed the wall completely. The old man and her waited for the dust to clear and then an old woman walked out with a younger woman who had a little boy in one of her arms and was holding an older little boys hand in the other. The father was right behind them. The old man hugged his wife and then hugged his son. The old fragile woman was quiet pale and fragile as she glanced at Megazero, who bent down to her eyelevel. "Are you alright?" The old lady nodded as her son took her hand. "Lets leave this building, it's a lot safer out in the open." They exited the building and then Megazero called Headquarters. "Dr. Cain, I found some survivors. Please come and pick them up."

"I have you on radar; we'll come and pick them up immediately, anyone hurt?" Megazero looked at the family and they were all still crying and hugging each other.

"No, they're just a little overwhelmed from the accident."

"Alright, you may go, tell them we'll be arriving shortly." Megazero nodded and signed off. She walked toward her ride chaser and turned to them.

"Someone will come and pick you up. I have to go and finish some other business. I'll see you all at Head Quarters." The young man walked up to her and shook her hand.

"I don't know how to thank you; you saved my parents, me, my wife and my kids. God bless you." Megazero nodded and smiled.

"Don't worry. I'm just as glad you're all okay." Megazero started the ride chaser and rode off. She watched the road ahead and felt happy that the whole family came out of it alive. She continued to ride until Zero was in sight, she stopped and got off. Zero was leaning on a wall.

"About time you arrived." Megazero approached him.

"Well I found a family trapped in a building and I couldn't have just left him there, could I?" Zero replied.

"Well, I guess not." He walked toward the ride chaser and turned to Megazero. "Teleport back and help the survivors. I'm just gonna take a quick run around my area, I'll be back at headquarters in a while." Megazero nodded; she was just about to teleport when she called his name. Zero turned around.

"Yeah?" Megazero heard X's voice in the back of her head.

Dr. Cain has a new weapon fro you anyways. The guns are new and highly advanced, so don't let Zero borrow them, okay? Megazero felt guilty and shook her head. Zero raised an eyebrow and asked. "What wrong?" Megazero smiled and threw him one of her guns.

"Be careful, Zero. It's getting late, so don't stay out here so long." Zero caught it; smiling he watched her teleported out. Zero was just about to start the ride chaser when he heard another explosion. He turned around and saw a cloud of smoke. "What the hell." Zero turned it on and rode off toward the explosion. He was going at high speed when someone ran almost in front of him. Zero tired to brake and turned the ride chaser to the side and it stopped almost immediately. He looked ahead and saw a young man running toward him. He was wearing armor just like Zero but this young mans was grey and both blue and red. He was running at full speed. He stopped in front of Zero.

"Hey, watch out, there a huge maverick coming this way. I'd run if I were you." He then ran off again. Zero watched the young man run and then turned around and saw a maverick as tall as a two story house. He was headed this way, Zero looked around.

"Damn, this isn't a good place to get in a fight. I need a clearer area." He turned to the ride chaser and got on. He sped away from the maverick, and dodged it beams. One came to his left and he tried to move but a collapsed building was in his way. He jumped off the ride chaser and landed on his feet. He looked ahead and saw the boy far in the distance. He turned to the maverick; that was close on his tail and ran until he caught up with the boy. They were both running until Zero stopped. The young man stopped as well.

"What are you doing? Do you wanna get...Hey, aren't you Zero?" The boy asked. Zero pulled out his sword and waited for the maverick to reach them.

"Yeah, I am. Who are you?" The boy took out his gun.

"My name is Axl." The maverick approached them both. Zero leaped toward the maverick and slashed his sword toward his enemy. Axl followed and was shooting frantically and they kept on going at it until the maverick fell. Zero put his sword away and heard something beep. He pushed a button on his arm armor.

"Zero, where are you?" Megazero appeared on screen. "You said you'd take a look around."

"I know but I found someone who could have been the cause of all this." He looked at Axl.

"What? It wasn't me I swear." Axl said as he approached Zero. "Who are you speaking to?" Zero turned so Axl wouldn't be able to see the screen.

"I'll see you in a bit, Megazero." He turned it off and was about to speak to Axl, when he noticed a smile on Axl's face. "What?"

"Did you say Megazero?"

"Doesn't matter who I said, right now you-" Axl laughed out loud.

"That's so cool. You, X and Megazero are my idols. I've always wanted to be a maverick hunter ever since I heard stories about your adventures." Zero raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" Axl nodded.

"I've never seen you or Megazero but I saw X once, during one of his last battles before he retired. This is the first time I ever see you."

"I see." Zero said as he was typing in something on his teleporter. Axl stopped talking.

"What are those?" Zero grabbed his hand and cuffed him.

"Hey! Why are you doing this!" Zero grabbed him and teleported out.

­­­­­­­­­­­A.N: Well two months have passed and it kinda seems like everything is back to normal isn't it? Well almost, I guess. And now a young man named Axl walks into the picture, will everything stay normal? Thanks for reading this chapter hope you guys all enjoyed it! Until the next chapter!


	5. Only With Time

**A.N: **Well time has passed and it seems like Megazero and Zero are getting along just swell, right? Until Iris arrives right? Well thank for being so patient with me. Hey thanks for those reviews I really appreciate them. Have fun reading Chapter 5!

**Angeldyos –** **Hehe, I don't think it'll end soon so you won't have to worry about that!**

**Youshou Leviathan –** **Well I'm glad my story pleases you. I'm also glad that you goys have accepted my character, Megazero as well. Thanks for your support!**

**B nizzle – Thank you soo much. I will need for you help soon because I'm getting stuck still as you all have noticed in my updating time. (I also have SAT right now) It drives me crazy! I would love to hear all of your guys ideas!**

**Series: Megaman X (MXZ2) Chapter: 05**

Zero and Axl were walking down the hall. Axl looked at Zero.

"Hey, I already told you, I didn't cause the explosion. So can you take these off? You're treating me like a criminal" Zero looked at Axl and sighed as he removed them.

"Then what were you doing there?"

"I was trying to be like you guys and looking for survivors."

"Well, we'll see what X and Megazero think about that." Axl blushed.

"Um... Zero?"

"What is it?"

"I know this isn't something I should ask, because your going out with her but is Megazero cute?"

"She's not my girlfriend." Axl ran in front of Zero and faced him.

"What!" Zero stopped walking. "What do you mean? You two were like the perfect couple. Everyone said that you two were like lovers and stuff."

"That was a long time ago. I'm dating someone else."

"So...umm..she has no boyfrien-" Zero snorted and walked to a door and entered the password. The door opened and he went inside. Axl followed.

"That's none of my business but remember you must call her, X and I commanders when we are in places like this." Axl smiled.

"Yes commander Zero."

"Megazero doesn't flirt." Zero blurted out, he grunted out something and continued walking, Axl looked surprised.

"So she never flirted with you?" Zero turned to him and shook his head

"That's enough questions." Axl looked around. Repliods were all working on computer and everyone looked important. An old man approach them slowly. Axl looked at Zero and Zero seemed to have something on his mind.

"Zero, I see you brought a friend." Zero nodded and responded.

"I found him while I was on my mission, Dr. Cain." Dr. Cain nodded as he spoke.

"Well good job Zero, We were able to find a few people and they are alright thanks to you and Megazero." Axl interrupted.

"Um..excuse me but where is Mega-I mean Commander Megazero?" Zero turned around and saw X and Megazero coming in. She had some papers in her hand, and was speaking with X. They both were laughing; they quieted down as they approached them and handed the papers to Dr. Cain.

"Here Dr. Cain, the information on the survivors we found today." Dr. Cain scanned through them.

"Thank you, Megazero." Dr. Cain then walked to Alia and to discuss the paper's information. She turned to Zero.

"And what did you bring Zero?" Zero shrugged and replied and pushed Axl forward.

"Just a fan of ours." Axl looked up at her; she was just his height. She smiled and Axl felt himself turn red.

"Are you Miss Megazero?" Megazero looked surprised and smiled.

"Um...I've never been called that before." Axl took her hand and kissed it. X looked over at Zero and Zero leaned over toward X and whispered.

"He's more of a fan of Megazero than ours." Axl blushed as he looked at Megazero.

"You're more beautiful than what everyone says you are." Megazero smiled.

"Are you one of Zero's new friends?." Axl stood up straight.

"I am Axl, and I wanna be a maverick hunter like you, X and Zero." Zero butted in.

"I don't think you can do that." Axl looked at Zero.

"Why not?"

"Because you need to have someone train you and then test your skills, to see if you qualify." X added. Megazero heard banging on the door, she turned to it.

"Hey, um...whose making all that noise?" The banging got stronger. "Someone's trying to get in. But whoever is trying to get in is making a fool of himself."

"Well maybe someone forgot the code?" Axl asked. X shook his head.  
"I doubt it's someone who works here. Remembering the code is a requirement here." Megazero approached the door, to open it. Everyone who was working had stopped to see who was on the other side of the door. Axl walked in front of Megazero.

"Allow me to see who is trying to break in." He pressed a button and the two doors slide open. Axl was immediately run over by Iris. She ran and jumped into Zeros arms.

"Zero!" She yelled out. "I missed you. How was your mission?" Axl got up, rubbing his side and asked.

"Who is that?" Megazero looked at Iris and began to leave.

"That is Zero's girlfriend; Iris." Axl looked at Iris and then followed Megazero.

"Oh, well I still think you're a lot prettier than her." Axl looked at Megazero, she didn't seem too happy. "I'd be very embarrassed if that happened to me."

"Yeah? Well don't let Zero catch you talking any kind of shit about Iris, because he'll take it and shove it up your ass." Axl laughed. "I'm serious, Axl. I don't want you getting hurt."

"Really?" Axl blushed. "Miss Megazero? Do you think you could...well if you have time that is..." His voice trailed off.

"What is it, Axl?" Megazero stopped and leaned against the wall. Axl fidgeted as he tried to get something out.

"Well I know you busy with all this maverick business and all but I was wondering if you could...train me." Megazero looked at him, a little surprised.

"Train you for what?" Axl looked at his feet.

"I wanna fight along your side. I wanna fight and become a maverick hunter like you and Zero." Megazero looked at the wall across from her.

"Well I guess we could work something out, but first you gotta tell me something." Axl nodded.

"Anything."

"What were you doing in the ruins of the explosion?" Axl stopped smiling.

"You don't believe me, do you?" Megazero smiled and replied.

"I don't think you told me but refresh my memory."

"I was looking for survivors like you."

"I see...why do you wanna be a maverick hunter?"

"I like helping others."

"Even if it means losing your own rights to life itself?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's going to be hard finding someone who will love you when you're out there risking your life everyday, never knowing if you'll see tomorrow." Axl leaned against the wall, next to her.

"Well maybe I could be like Zero."

"And become a jerk, I don't think that's the right path for you, Axl."

"I thought you and Zero were going out."

"We were, then an accident happened and I had to leave and then when I came back and he had already had a girlfriend,"

"Your still mad about Zeros new girlfriend aren't you?"

"Is it that obvious?" Axl nodded. "Well, I can't help it. I feel like I still have this thing for Zero. I mean I left him to save his life and I came back a few months later and he didn't even wait for me. I feel like I never really meant anything to him. I..."

"That's not true; you did mean something to me." Zero interrupted, he appeared out of nowhere. Megazero blushed and put an angry face.

"You know that night you and me had was just for your sick pleasure. Now Iris is probably warming your bed, isn't she?" Zero turned away.

"No, I haven't done anything after you and I..." His voice trailed off as he turned to Axl. "Dr. Cain wants to have a word with you, about becoming a maverick hunter." Axl smiled and replied.

"Really!" He turned to Megazero. "Miss Megazero?"

"Go on, I'll be fine." She waved her hand. Axl looked at Zero then left. Zero watched him leave. "He's a good kid, Zero. I think he'll make a good Maverick hunter."

"Why do you think that you never meant anything to me, Mega?" Megazero looked away. "It's because of Iris, isn't it?"

"You couldn't wait, could you?" Zero looked at her.

"Look, I-" Megazero stared straight at him.

"No, you just love Iris. Admit it you never loved me, it was just a crush or else you would have waited." Zero was about to say something but she interrupted him. "No, if it was true love you would have waited an eternity for me, to come back." Tears began to form in her eyes. "I know I would have." She whispered and sunk down until she was able to bring her legs to her face. They had never been able to talk about the subject until now. She tried to keep the tears in and bit her lip but they wouldn't stop. She thought to herself how stupid she must look. Zero kneeled beside her and placed a hand on her knee.

"I know we haven't been able to talk about this because of this maverick hunting and I still care for you and everything but I have Iris now and-"

"Please Zero, not here." Megazero sniffed and lifted her head up. "Not here." Zero shook his head and asked.

"When then? When will we talk about this?"

"Zero!" Iris walked toward them. Zero rose up and turned to Iris. "Megazero, why are you crying?" Megazero looked at her feet and didn't answer. Iris repeated herself. Megazero muttered something. "What?"

"I said leave me alone. I don't want to talk to anyone."

"Look I don't know what your problem is but-" Zero stopped her. Iris looked at him then at Megazero and blurted out. "Look, you need to get over the fact that you lost your chance with Zero." Megazero snarled as she got up.

"Go and leave me alone. Why do I always remember all these memories that I just want to forget?"

"If you wanna to forget then leave. Fucking my Zero is something you'll regret."

"Iris!" Zero roared. Iris looked at Zero.

"You know it's true, everyone knows what happened that night when you two came back." Zero looked at Megazero. Her eyes were red from anger and crying.

"So what? I fucked Zero. Are you going to kill me?" Megazero began to raise her voice. Iris pushed Megazero with all her strength and yelled out. Zero reached out to Iris and pulled her back.

"You two need to stop it."

"I hate you!" Iris yelled. Megazero took a few steps back to prevent her fall.

"Yeah, well you're not exactly my favorite person either Iris and haven't sliced you up in two have I?" Megazero pulled out her sword. "But maybe I should." Zero looked shocked and said.

"Megazero, you aren't serious?" Iris gasped and took a step back. Megazero threw the sword at Iris. Iris was too scared to move. Zero tried t grabbed it but it was too fast. The sword missed Iris purposely by a few inches and met the wall behind her. Iris was pale and slowly fell down and looked like she was gonna cry.

"That was just a warning, Iris. Next time if you don't listen to me, you might end up with more than just wet pants." Iris was so shocked; she tired to say something but nothing came out. Zero pulled the sword out from the wall and turned to where Megazero was but she was gone.

Zero reached the dorm and opened the door. Megazero was sitting on their bed, in her pjs. She looked over as he threw her sword next to her. "You could have hit her. What were you thinking?"

"Actions and words are truer if not thought through."

"I swear Megazero. If you hurt Iris, I will have no choice but to hurt you, maybe even kill you." Megazero rose and stood right in front of him.

"I haven't touched Iris and you still are hurting me. Why don't you just kill me now?" Zero kept a serious face as she continued. Tears began to blur her vision. "I hate the fact that you and I aren't together; we went so fast that I feel like it didn't really mean anything to you." Zero was beginning to get annoyed.

"I already told you, it did mean something to me." Zero muttered. Megazero calmed down and replied.

"I'm sorry, its just that...I can't believe that we..we're through. I guess kinda regret that we went so fast and-" Zero was angry and lied.

"You regret it! Well I was just using you. You never meant anything to me and you never will." Those word struck Megazero, so hard that she had to sit down to try to swallow it all. Zero couldn't believe those words came out of him. He shook his head. "No, I really didn't mean that." Megazero looked at him with cold eyes and got up.

"I hate you, Zero Omega."

**A.N:** Did Zero really love Megazero? Was she right? Was it true love or was it a crush? Will she ever forgive him? What about Axl? He seems to be there just because he can. Will he fit in with both Megazero and Zero? Until the next chapter! Bye


	6. I Still Love You, Zero

**AN:** (PLEASE READ) Hello everyone. Well I haven't updated in a long time and that's my fault. I apologize. I was traveling and I spent all vacation visiting new places. Well the area I spent has no stable Internet and I couldn't log on or even load a page without waiting over 8 minutes for a page. So to make it up to you guys im posting two chapters and I'll post another one up in 4 days. I was writing them all in my notebook I took with me! So I apologize one more time and hope you will continue reading my fanfic. If not I understand. Thank you!

**NekoGuyFan - **Well you'll just have to see if they get back together, won't we? Its wonderful to hear you're enjoying my fanfic.

**Pherexio – **No, they just can't have a nice conversation anymore. You're right, love can do funny things can't it? It makes me happy to keep you guys entertained. Thanks!

**­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­**

**Series: Megaman X (MXZ2) Chapter: 06**

"I hate you, Zero Omega." Megazero ran out of the room and as she opened the door, she crashed into X.

"Mega? What's wrong?" Megazero pushed her way through, ignoring X's words. X turned to Zero. "What happened between you two?" Zero sunk onto the bed.

"I made Megazero feel terrible." X pulled a chair and sat in front of him and asked.

"Wanna talk about it?" Zero sighed.

"I don't think I'm making it easier for her to accept Iris."

Megazero walked out of the elevator and out of Head Quarters. She looked up at the cloudy night. The moon could barely be seen, through the dark grey clouds. She felt hot tears run down her cold cheeks. She rubbed her eyes as she continued down the sidewalk. "Stupid me, he used me. I wonder if he's using Iris as well." She growled. "I don't care. I can't let my emotions ruin my life." She entered the park and sat on one of the benches in front of the children's playground. "If my father survived, knowing he caused my mothers death, then I can survive this stupid thing."

(flashback)

"Hey Daddy?" Megazero ran into his laboratory. A tall blonde man turned around and looked down at his little daughter.

"Yes, pumpkin?" His voice was calm and so kind.

"Can you tuck me in? And read me a story?" The man made a funny face and pretended to think.

"Hmm...Isn't it your mothers turn?" He spoke in a funny voice. Megazero giggled and pointed at him.

"Daddy, you're funny!" A young dark haired women entered the lab.

"What's so funny, sweetie?" She patted her daughter on the head.

"Daddy's making weird voices." The women smiled and looked at her husband.

"Is he now? Well what a surprise." She teased as she walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Ready for bed. Go upstairs and pick a story so I can read it to yo-" Suddenly the door flew open and a middle sized plump man stepped in.

"Dr. Rued, I need you help." Dr. Rued nodded.

"What happened?"

"I found a hunter infected with the maverick virus. Help him please?" The lady nodded and replied.

"Bring him in and put him over here on this table." She turned to her husband.

"I'll go get the monitor." Megazero's mother turned to Megazero.

"Megazero go upstairs and go to sleep. I'll read you a story tomorrow night." Megazero nodded with great disappointment.

"Okay." Ron was their butler and Mella was their maid and her nanny. She closed the door and called out to both. Hoping one of them would read to her. Mella and Ron came out of the kitchen. Mella was a small, well shaped women and Ron was well built himself. Both robots that kept the house in wonderful condition. Mella walked over to her and picked her up.

"What's wrong, child?" Megazero sniffed.

"Mommy was supposed to read to me but she cant, she's working again." Mella nodded and replied.

"Well I'll read to you, how's that?" Megazero nodded as Mella took her upstairs. As they reached the top of the stairs, a scream was heard followed by a crash in the laboratory and then another crash. Ron ran into the laboratory and suddenly yelled at Mella to hide Megazero. Mella picked her up and ran into one of the rooms. Megazero heard her mother scream and she saw Ron run back into the lab and everything turns black.

(End of Flashback)

"Why can't I remember the rest?.., did my father kill my mother?...Why do I always feel light headed after thinking of this?" She held her head for a while trying to remember. The rain continued to hit Megazero as she heard Zeros words interfere with her lost past. Oh Zero, I miss the old you so much.

She tired to keep her voice steady. She brought her legs up and buried her face in her knees. "Who am I kidding? I can't survive...I'm not strong enough." But I can't go back, not now. She shook her head softly. I can't face him.

X sighed as Zero finished his side of the story. "Wow, Zero. You two have yourselves in a huge mess now. But you didn't mean it so just tell her that and hope that she'll believe you." Zero was sprawled on the bed.

"Why is she stubborn at times? I just don't understand her." Zero muttered as he watched X stretch out.

"That's funny." X said as he began to smile.

"Hmm...?" Zero looked up at X. "What?" X raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you were the only one who understood her." Zero sighed.

"That was before, this is now. She's changed."

"And you haven't?" Zero had a pillow to his face.

"What are you getting at?" he muttered.

"I'm saying that the reason you don't understand her is because you don't want to." Zero stayed quiet. "Usually when you want to know something, you don't stop until you get it." X rose from his chair. "You've changed too, you know. I'm not saying she didn't. But you and her have a lot more in common than before." Zero lifted his head from the pillow.

"You've been in the lab again haven't you?" Zero said as X removed his armor and replaced it with his pjs. "I told you not to go there; those fumes have really gotten to your head." X laughed.

"Maybe, but you cant say Megazero hasn't gotten into your head." X jumped on the bed. "Now go on the couch if you're gonna to sleep with your armor on." Zero felt the smaller reploid give him a soft push.

"Alright, alright, I'm going." Zero got up and removed his armor. X looked at the clock beside his side of the bed.

"It's kinda late; do you think she's okay?" Zero adjusted his boxers, and pulled the covers out.

"It's not like she's a little kid. She can take care of herself." He slipped in the bed and pulled the sheets over him. X scratched his head.

"Well, she may not feel welcomed, I think you should look for her."

"Why me?" X turned off the light.

"Cause you're the one who made her to leave." Zero snorted out loud.

"I'll look for her in a while." X sighed and set the alarm.

"Fine." X said as he hugged his pillow and closed his eyes.

Zero woke up from the thunders booming noise and sat up. He looked out the window and watched the rain hit the window. He looked over and X was the only one there. He looked at the clock and it read 1:18 AM. Zero got out and walked to the couch. No one was there, he looked around the dorm and Megazero wasn't in sight. Zero grabbed an umbrella from the closet and ran out looking for her. He turned the corner and realized he was in his boxers. He was just about to turn around and change but the bang of the lighting only changed his mind. Did I hurt her enough to stay outside with her fears? He ran to the elevator and pushed the button. The elevator door opened and Zero stepped in. He pressed the button and waited for the first floor. The door opened and Zero ran out. Douglas bumped into him and poor Douglas sent flying. Zero stopped and helped Douglas up. Douglas looked at Zero boxer's and then at his umbrella.

"Where are you going this late?" Zero looked at the entrance.

"Megazero hasn't come back, and I guess I'm kinda worried." Douglas nodded.

"Well I hope she's not out there." Lighting struck again, causing them both to jump. Zero apologized and went outside. The cold immediately attacked his bare skin. He gave out a long sigh and told himself.

"Come on, take it like a man. If Megazero is out here then so can I." He began to walk as the lighting lit the road. He passed the park and stopped. He turned back to the park. Maybe she's in here.. He walked along the sidewalk and heard lighting struck again, a lot closer than before. He also heard a cry of fear. He ran to the children's side of the park and spotted Megazero sitting on the bench, soaked and she didn't notice Zero until he was a few steps away. She looked up as Zero put the umbrella over her. He noticed her scanning his body; he felt a rush of embarrassment rise to his face. Her eyes told him that she had been crying. He sat down next to her; she looked at him and asked.

"What are you doing here?" Zero smiled softly, trying to ignore his wet, cold boxers clinging on to him

"I'm here to take you back, come on you're soaked and cold." She kept on looking at him and then shook her head. Zero looked at the sky and put the umbrella over them both. She jumped as thunder began to shake the sky.

"Go away, Commander Zero. I don't need you. Go back to... (pause) please just leave me alone." She whispered. Lighting struck and she closed her eyes and shook her head. Zero wrapped his arm around her.

"I'm really sorry." She pushed his hand away. "Megazero, look I didn't mean those words back there, I swear. I was just...I didn't know how to respond. I thought of what to say and I guess it came out, but I swear on my life I meant none of it." Megazero looked at him and then stayed quiet. "Megazero, please. I don't care if you don't speak to me ever again just get out of this rain and take a warm shower, drink something warm or else you're going to get sick."

"You get sick from germs, not the weather." Zero sighed and looked upset. She noticed and added. "But the weather can cause your immune system to weaken and I guess then you can get sick." Zero shivered a little while he was looked around and asked.

"How could you have stayed out here? It's freezing."

"It doesn't matter." She had her knees pulled to her chest. Her soaked lavender pjs were hugging her cold body. Zero got up and gave her the umbrella.

"Well then I'll stay out here and get wet too, if you don't come back and do exactly what I told you." She watched the droplets fall and hit Zero, as he stood in front of her. She ignored him. Does he care about me?

"Look if you think that's gonna get me to listen, think again. Just leave and I'll be back later." Zero shook his head.

"No, if you're going to stay, then so will I." His golden blonde hair began to droop, as the water ran down his face and fell onto the sidewalk. She waited for a few minutes and looked at Zero; he was beginning to look like her. Her eyes widen as she thought. Why is he staying out here? It's cold…Does he still care? Was those words he said to be back there, false?...Zero you confuse me so much…But maybe that's why I still love….He smiled as watched her get up and put the umbrella over them both. "Do you wanna go now Zero?" Zero took the umbrella from her and she smiled back.

"Yeah, I think that would be a good-" Lighting struck and Megazero grabbed onto Zero and closed her eyes.

"I see we're not so brave anymore, are we?" He teased. Megazero gave him a soft punch.

"Let's go." Zero put his arm around her and she put her arm around his waist as they walked back to HQ. Megazero smiled and thought. Just like old times.

They opened the door and stepped in quietly. Megazero quietly walked over to X. She ran her hand through his hair softly and walked to the bathroom. She took a quick shower and came out. Zero had already changed into new boxers and had set a cup of tea on the desk. She smiled as Zero entered the bathroom for his shower. She walked up to the closet and tried to find her other set of pjs. It feels like old times again. She found a large t-shirt and put it on. She took the warm cup and held it tight as she took small sips.

"Hmm...maybe Zero would like some coffee." She went to the kitchen and made Zero a cup of coffee. She smelled it and made a face.

"Yuck, how does Zero drink this? Coffee makes me sick." She placed it on the desk and sat down in the chair that she pulled to the window. She smiled as a flashback of Zero coming to her, in the rain. He still cares… Then in her mind, the rain stopped, Iris appeared and hugged Zero. Megazero shuddered as she saw Iris kiss Zero. "No, stop." She took another sip and watched the rain smack the window. She sighed and closed her eyes and listened to her surroundings. The door opened and she heard Zero walk out.

Zero walked out drying his hair with his red towel; he looked at the window and saw Megazero looking out. She had a blanket wrapped around herself and seemed to be concentrating. He walked to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. She jumped and looked up.

"What's wrong?" Zero looked concerned. Megazero tried to shake the color appearing on her cheeks and turned away and said.

"I made you coffee, it's on the desk." Zero left for a second and reappeared by her side with the cup in his hands.

"Thanks." Zero took a sip and looked down at her. "What's wrong?" Megazero clutched her blanket tighter. "Are you cold?" She shook her head and answered softly.

"Nothing you could help me with." Zero kneeled closer to her and put the cup down.

"Like what?" She looked at him and shook her head; he placed the cup of coffee next to the chair. He continued to study her facial expression as he repeated his question. She placed her cup by the chairs leg and clutched her blanket again. She watched his lips mouth out the question and she felt tears wanting to come out. She tried to keep them in the best she could as she tried to answer him. But before she could let one word out of her mouth; her vision was blurred out. "Hey, what's wrong? What's bothering you so much?" She let go of the blanket and jumped into his arms and wrapped her arms around his waist. Placing her head was on his chest and Zero immediately put his arms around her. "Is there anyway I could help?" Megazero didn't look up and whispered just enough so only they can hear.

"I still love you, Zero." Zero closed his eyes as he placed his head on hers and leaned against the side of the chair.

A.N: Well Zero and Megazero are still not hitting it off quite right. But that's okay cause it's only chapter 6 right? Not sure? Well thanks for reading and cant wait to hear from you guys! (But wait the next chapter is already up so no need for waiting!) Just click away to Chapter Seven!


	7. Megazero's Iris's Bday Plans

**Series: Megaman X (MXZ2) Chapter: 02**

X turned over and tightened his grip on his pillow as the alarm went off. X slammed his hand over the clock. He sat up and ran his hand through his tangled brown hair. He looked over and noticed no one other than himself was in bed. He scanned the room and spotted Zero and Megazero sleeping next to the window. Zero was leaning on the wall and Megazero was cuddled on his chest. X smiled and ignored then as he got up and walked into the bathroom. Zero woke up as the door closed, he rubbed his eyes.

"Where am I?" He felt Megazero move. "Oh yeah..." He said in a groggy tone. "There's not enough hours to sleep in one night." He yawned and pulled the blanket off of them. He carefully shook Megazero's shoulder. She pushed his hand away and continued to sleep.

"Five more minutes, please." She muttered as she turned over. Zero raised an eyebrow and placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back a little, just enough for her to wake. She got off from his chest and watched him rise. She turned her head away when Zero looked at her. She felt her face turn red as she heard his footsteps toward the bed. She stayed on the floor thinking. I wonder what Zero is thinking. I'm so childish, admitting my love...

"Hey?"

"Hmm?" Megazero turned around; Zero was lying in bed. He was on his side; facing her.

"You gonna come over or are you gonna sleep there?" Megazero turned red and Zero laughed. "What? I won't bite." Megazero didn't say anything. She sat up crossed legged.

"Umm...about last night.."

"What about it?" Zero asked, his voice sounded usual, she couldn't detect any pity or annoyance in it. She began to fiddle with her fingers.

"Well...see I was kinda...umm... well, you know...I was-"

"Don't worry about it." Zero looked at her serious. "I know what you're going through; it'll pass." She didn't know how to respond and looked at the carpet. It'll pass? I can't just forget my love for him... Suddenly her ears caught someone at the door. She looked up and watched Iris walk in and yell out.

"Zero! Good morning!" Iris jumped into the bed and hugged him. Megazero felt her self turn red with jealously. She turned her head away pretending it wasn't happening. Grrr...What nerve! She is such a little...

"Good morning Iris. Did you sleep well?" Zeros voice seemed cheerful. He seems happy just like last night when he came to get me Megazero faced then and suddenly held her breath as Iris leaned in toward Zero. Megazeros eyes widened as Iris got closer to Zero. NO!NO!NO!NO! Don't kiss her! Megazero began to panic and get angry at the same time. She then accidentally let out an angry growl causing Zero to turn his head toward her and Iris missed and kissed him on the cheek. Megazero realized what she did and blushed.

"What was that, Mega?" Zero asked. Megazero began to laugh off the embarrassment as she tried to come up with an excuse.

"Umm...It just came out?" Megazero said in an unsure voice. She rose and put the chair next to the desk and picked up the two cups from that night. She left the room hoping nothing like that would happen while she put them in the sink.

She placed them in the sink and felt her butterflies in her stomach. "I'm jealous...I can't believe it...It is a serious relation." She turned to the calendar. It had a little cottage covered in snow and a snowman to the right. He was just like the ones you would see on TV; a carrot for a nose, a red scarf, a black top hat and coal for buttons. The moon was visible, as snowflakes danced until they reached the ground . She looked at the month. December...Its almost the beginning of a new year. She noticed this weeks Thursday was circled. She looked closer and inside was: Iris's B-day. "Hmm...Wonder what he's gonna give her?" She kept on looking at the date and was deep in thought

"If you wondering why it's circled that's because it's my birthday." Megazero turned around and looked at Iris.

"What are you and Zero gonna do for your birthday?" Iris smiled and began to brag.

"Well first, he's gonna go with me to watch a movie and then we're gonna go to dinner at this really nice restaurant and then I don't know. Oh, gosh, I guess I have to figure out what to wear!" Iris ran out the door. Megazero raised an eyebrow and took a look at the calendar again. She heard someone knock on the door and turned to it.

"Umm.. Miss Megazero? Can I come in?" Axl stuck his head in and looked around for her. Megazero put a smile on and nodded.

"Yeah sure, come on in." Axl walked in and stood next to her.

"What are you looking at?"

"Just Iris's birthday; it's in two days." Megazero leaned on the counter. "What's up, Axl?" Axl blushed.

"He came to see you, how sweet." Zero said as he walked in the kitchen. He had his armor on and his helmet was in his hand. Axl blushed harder. Megazero ignored Zero's comment.

"So what are you gonna do for Iris's birthday?" Zero shrugged.

"Dinner and a walk around the lake or something, that's all. Why?"

"Just wondering." Zero looked at her and grinned.

"You sure?" Megazero nodded with little interest to the subject. Zero nodded and began to leave. "I'm gonna go train, call me if you need anything." Megazero and Axl watched him leave. Just as the door closed, Megazero looked at Axl.

"Axl, I need your help." Axl smiled.

"Yes, anything Miss Megazero." Megazero began to let out a wicked smile.

"I need you to help me follow Zero and Iris this Thursday." Axl looked confused.

"Umm... why?" Megazero turned to him and whispered.

"I need to make sure it stays in the PG rating." Axl looked at her and responded.

"Alright, what do I need to do?" Megazero smiled and ran her hand through his hair.

"Thanks." Axl grinned. "Now I need to get close to them without bringing attention to myself, any ideas?"

"A makeover might wor-" Megazero hugged him.

"You're a genius, Axl." Megazero brought her hand to her chin. "But what color? What clothes?" Axl shrugged as he said.

"You can go ask X?" Megazero then ran to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Hey X?" X opened the door.

"Yeah?"

"What color should I dye my hair? And what kinda clothes don't I usually wear?" X blinked a couple times. "I wanna change my appearance."

"Why so sudden?" Megazero laughed a little replied.

"Just because I can." Megazero noticed X wasn't buying the excuse nor was he amused.

"Well okay okay. I wanna go spy on Zero and Iris on her birthday. I wanna make sure nothing happens." X gave her a scornful look. "I know it's none of my business but I love Zero and I just can't get over him, please?" She put her puppy eyes and waited for X to respond. X shook his head and sighed in defeat. "Oh thanks X. I knew you would come out in the end. So what do you think I should do?" X just held on to his towel and thought.

"Black hair or red hair might be a good color, and maybe a dress and a hat and some new hairdo and maybe cut it even shorter. I guess." Megazero nodded as she thought of it.

"I agree with everything and I guess I'll just dye it back to my original color. Thanks X." She grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt from the drawers and changed. X laughed as he watched her drag Axl as she ran out the door.

"The things she'll do for love."

Megazero dragged Axl through the HQ sidewalk. "Come on Axl, we need to get everything before Iris's Birthday."

"Umm...Miss Megazero." Axl asked with a low voice, Megazero stopped and turned to him.

"Yeah."

"Why do you care so much about him?" Megazero smiled and grabbed his hand and continued walking.

"I guess I still like him." Megazero hummed a tune as Axl walked by her side. They reached the MHHQ garage area. Megazero took out her keys and clicked the locator button and the car responded. Megazero walked through the row of cars until she reached a metallic blue Soniku. She unlocked it and got in. Axl closed the door and looked around. Everything seemed so new and well taken care of, even the new car smell was still in its atmosphere.

"New car?" Megazero turned the keys and the car started.

"Yeah." She then pressed the gas and drove out of the garage. She stopped and looked both ways. Cars were passing from both directions. "Like a year ago." She pressed the gas pedal halfway and the car went from zero to eighty miles. She entered the traffic. Axl panicked and immediately put on his seat belt. Megazero switched lanes over and over, getting to their destination, a lot quicker. She looked over and noticed that Axl was too busy watching the road ahead of them, with a pale face. She looked at the road and then switched lanes again and then made a right turn. Axl grabbed his seat. Megazero slowed down to 55.

"What's wrong, Axl." Axl looked over at her and laughed a little.

"Nothing, it's just that we were going almost three times the speed limit and um..." Megazero smiled.

"Don't worry, I haven't crashed yet." She lowered the speed to 35. "Is that speed okay?" Axl nodded in embarrassment. They entered the mall's parking. She saw a parking spot in the shade and parked in it. She pulled the keys out and got out of her car. Axl slowly closed the door with respect and jumped as Megazero slammed her door. They entered the mall and the mall was warm and felt wonderful. Axl noticed the place was crowded.

"It's really crowded right now, Mega" Megazero nodded.

"Probably cause its getting close to Christmas. Come on." Axl looked at the stores and followed Megazero. He looked up the ceiling and noticed the ceiling was painted like the sky. The color matched the real thing perfectly. The clouds looked so real and made it seem like they was covering the sun from them. He came back to reality and noticed Megazero was out of his sight. Axl stopped and spun around. Everyone passed the young man, as he called her name out. Axl felt someone take his hand and squeeze it. Axl turned around.

"Axl, if you're gonna get lost then you better take my hand." Megazero teased. Axl blushed and nodded softly.

"I was looking around...I." Megazero began to walk and said.

"Don't worry about it, Axl, I think this place is beautiful too; especially during the holidays." They entered a store and she let go of his hand and patted his head. "Now, please don't get lost, okay?" She winked and watched him blush. She walked over to the dress section and began to look through. After a minute, she looked over at Axl. He was sitting over near the dressing rooms; he seemed to have something on his mind. She walked front of him. "Something up?" Axl blushed and shook his head. "Looking for something that I don't like is kinda hard." Axl studied her face and listened. "What do you think I should wear?"

"You want to know my suggestion?" Axl sounded more cheerful.

"Yeah, I need your help. We also need to get you some clothes also because you'll be my date at the movies and at the restaurant." She winked. "That is, if you want to." Axl nodded without hesitation.

Megazero giggled as Axl and her walked out of the mall. She had two small white bag in both of her hands and Axl had a black medium bag; both excited about the work that lay ahead for them. "This is sooo cool!" She sounded like a school girl as they got in the car. "Outta of all my maverick huntings; this has gotta be the best mission yet.!

"I can't wait till the day after tomorrow." Axl yelled! He looked over blushing and she was smiling even more.

"That's the spirit." She got out of the parking lot and began to drive at a normal speed. She stopped at a red light and another car drove up and stopped. The driver opened his window and Megazero's and Axl's ears were blasted off with noisy music. I love music and all but what the hell is that? She turned to the driver and heard him yell out.

"Hey there." Megazero stayed quiet and watched him lean out further. "You have a boyfriend?" He paused as watched her continue staring at the road ahead of her. "I'll take you out to dinner or something." Megazero just snorted as she continued to hear his blabbering. Axl turned to Megazero then the guy. "Is that your little brother or something? He looks kinda jealous there. Let a guy who can drive YOU around, show you a good time." Megazero gave him a depraved stare. Axl grabbed the door handle and gave it a tight squeeze from anger and embarrassment (mostly embarrassment). The red light turned green and she stepped on the pedal. Her car zoomed out from the traffic.

"I hate those kinda guys." Megazero said annoyed. Axl looked at her and asked.

"Does that happen a lot?" Megazero sighed.

"No not really."Axl looked behind him and noticed the guy's car was catching up.

"Hey, uhh Mega? You boyfriends catching up." Axl said as the man's car was at her side.

"I like a chick with speed, it makes it more interesting." The guy yelled out. Megazero felt her face turn red with anger, as she pushed the pedal. The guy slowly disappeared from her view. Axl watched the guy pick up his speed and again yelled something out. Axl just turned the music higher and leaned back in his seat. Megazero was still angry and mumbling something as she continued to drive. Suddenly a police car came into her sight and turned on his lights and pulled the guy over.

"Finally." Megazero said with a loud sigh. Another police car came in the road and signaled her to pull over. Megazero groaned in disappointment and pulled over. She stopped the car and turned the ignition off. Axl scratched the back of his head as he said.

"Well at least you got him off your back..hehe" Megazero smiled and then turned to the cop who had just stuck his head into her car. He had blue clear eyes and looked like he was in his late thirties.

"Miss, do you have any idea what speed you were going?" Megazero nodded. "Then what the hell were you thinking?" Megazero explained to him everything with a babyish voice. The cop then asked for her license and then sighed. "I'm sorry but I have to give you at least a ticket, I should suspend and toll your car away but I'm in a good mood."

"Yes, I'm sorry officer. I assure you I won't speed anymore when a guy is trying to hit on me."

"Let's hope not." The officer handed her a ticket and then Megazero left.

Axl and Megazero walked to the entrance of the MHHQ and saw Zero and Iris holding hands as they too entered. Megazero had her bags in one hand and the ticket in the other. Zero noticed it and asked.

"You got a ticket?" He grinned. "What did ya do this time?" Megazero looked at him and responded.

"Some guy tried hitting on me so I tried to make him eat my dust." Zero laughed and hugged Iris. Megazero turned red.

"Well you didn't try hard enough, did you?" Megazero grabbed Axl's wrist and pulled him.

"Come on Axl. Let's get outta here!"

A.N: Well Megazero has plans to keep Iris's Birthday PG but will she succeed? Or will it back fire on her? Well you'll just have to wait until the next chapter! Thanks for everything! Until the next Chapter! Bye! Please R&R.


	8. Hair Dye

AN: Hey guys! Well school started and well life is now a routine. How fun. Well heres the next chapter have fun!

**NekoGuyFan** – I'm glad to see you back. Well Iris isn't very friendly but hey people can change…right?

**hiwataris-girl** – Hehe well then I better keep on writing then, cause I don't wantcha to die! Who knows if Zero will ever go back to Megazero. You'll just have to wait and see!

**Pherexio** – Thank you soo much for your comments and support. Without fans like you I would have never been able to create such a fanfiction. When I first stumbled upon this site, I was scared to post anything, afraid of rejection but now I have no more fear and I want to thank everyone! I love hearing from you and listen to you comments with care and consideration.

**Angeldyos** – Don't worry about it ending too soon cause I cant seem to even if I wanted to! I have so many ideas I don't think I'll ever end it! Thank you!

**Xangel-Rebirth** – Yeah it has been a long time, I was traveling in an area where internet was very unstable and I couldn't even check my e-mail all summer but I wrote and wrote in my notebook and I have soo many wonderful ideas for the story.

**Series: Megaman X (MXZ2) Chapter: 08**

Megazero threw the bags against the wall. "Who do they think they are?" Axl watched her sit on the bed and try throwing the ticket as hard as she can toward the door but the paper only swayed back and forth and silently hit the floor. Axl walked over to the bag and its spilled contents and began picking them up. Megazero walked over and helped Axl. Axl handed her the bag and blushed as she replied smiling. "Thanks...you didn't have to pick it up though." She shot up and yelled out. "Just you wait Iris! I will get back what I had." Axl laughed.

"Those are some fucked up mood swings." Megazero laughed with him.

"Yeah...I know I can't help it...Hey Axl?" Axl looked at her. "Are you sure you wanna do this? I mean you don't have to, I'm sure you have better things to-" Axl shook his head.

"I'm sure, and besides it'll be fun spying on Zero and Iris." Megazero nodded as she took out a hair dye and winked.

"You wanna help me?"

X sighed as he entered the lunchroom, nothing new going around. It was empty; there were a few repliods eating. No mavericks or missions have been assigned lately, so most hunters went out to eat. He looked around Alia was eating with Douglas and three other repliods were with them talking. Iris was eating with Zero, Megazero was eating with Axl and Dr. Cain was with them. "Hmm...I guess its Megazero's table today." X walked over and grabbed a sandwich. He wasn't very hungry...being bored sucked. X walked over to their table and sat down.

"Hey X. What have you been up to?" Megazero asked as X noticed a grin on her face. X raised an eyebrow and asked.

"Alright Mega, what's on your mind?" Megazero stuck her tongue out.

"What makes you think I want anything?" X smiled and poked her forehead and tipped his chair, leaning on the back two legs.

"Come on Mega. I know you, so spill it." Megazero took a drink of her soda and took a deep breath and leaned over the table, until their noses were touching. X blushed from embarrassment as he looked around; to see it anyone was watching. His view went back to Megazero's face. She was grinning even more. "Ummm..."

"What's wrong?" X looked at Dr. Cain, but he was too busy writing down notes in his laptop. He could feel her breath over his lips and looked back at Megazero then at Zero. Zero was watching him and he had no expression...X looked back and Megazero and then realized Zero was watching, and panicked a little as Megazero said something. The words shocked him and he fell back. He closed his eyes and was ready to hit the floor. He felt someone grab his shirt and heard a small cry as he hit the floor followed by something hitting his face and then his body. He opened his eyes and realized that Megazero tried to stop his fall but since her stability wasn't the greatest, X's weight threw off her balance and she flew over the table and onto him. Megazero face was on his and she immediately got up and looked around and tried to hide her embarrassment by laughing a little and helping X up. Zero was watching the whole thing from what X could figure out, he was smiling as Iris laughed a little. Dr. Cain looked over at the two repliods and then turned back to his notes. X touched his lips and looked at Megazero. She pretended not to notice and sat down back in her seat, and took another drink of her soda and tried to act casual. Axl was smiling and patted her head and said. "Real smooth, Miss Megazero." Megazero looked at him and cleared her throat as she replied.

"Ummm ...hehe.. yeah, always." X picked up the chair and sat down on all four legs and heard Megazero say. "Sorry X. I thought I could keep you from going splat but I guess I only made you thinner." She smiled and X smiled back, trying to hide his embarrassment and asked.

"So...What did you want?" Megazero blushed and whispered.

"Umm...I asked Axl but he doesn't know how and I don't either and umm I was kinda hoping you know..." X nodded and listened as she continued. "I know it's a silly favor and I can't really ask just anyone or else everything would be ruined so I was wondering..." Megazero smiled.

"Sounds serious, Mega." X interest was caught as Megazero blushed.

"Well yeah it is kinda important..." X was silent as she laughed a little and then asked. "Well umm...do you know how to dye hair?"

"What!" X's head hit the table.

"Ow...you okay?" X lifted his hand up a little and signaled that he was fine. X shook his head and replied.

"I thought this was important and was a matter of life and death but hair dye? (hahaha) Well, I think I can help you but it'll be my first time." Megazero nodded and said.

"That's okay. As long as I get it dyed... I didn't dye my hair last time, Alia did but she isn't available tomorrow."

"Why not dye it today then?" X asked. Megazero leaned back in her chair and said.

"Because Zero shouldn't see this until after he comes back from his date."

"But he's date is at night..."

"Exactly." Megazero nodded and winked. "Which means I have more time to disguise myself." X shook his head smiling.

"Alright then tomorrow it is."

(The Next Day)

"Umm...X?" Megazero asked as she watched X mix the liquids together. X began shaking it and turned to her. She was sitting on a chair in the bathroom and she

"Yeah?"

"Ummm...Are you sure that's how you do it?" X picked up the instructions and scanned through it.

"Yep. It says to mix the two bottles together. Why?" Megazero shrugged.

"I don't know I was just wondering that's all." X cut the tip of the bottle and began pouring it on her head. Megazero felt the cold dye run down and she noticed it was running toward her face. "Umm..X? Ummm it's suppose to go in my hair..." Megazero looked in the mirror and noticed that her forehead was being covered and the dye continued to run down. "X! Are you sure you know how?" X leaned forward and laughed a little.

"Oops...sorry." He wiped her forehead with his hand and then smeared it on her cheeks and laughed. Megazero looked surprised as X continued to try to keep the dye in her hair. He put the bottle down to look at the instructions and Megazero took the bottle and smeared dye into his hair. Laughing Megazero pointed and said.

"Come on X. I'm doing a better job." X raised an eyebrow and tried snatching the bottle and missed. Megazero and X laughed as they grabbed the bottle and tried pulling it out of each other's grasp. Suddenly the bottles' top exploded off, smacking the hunters and the walls with dye. Both hunters gave a loud gasp and let go of the bottle. It hit the floor and the dye flowed out.

Megazero came out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her body and hair. X watched her walk out and asked. "Did the dye thing work?" Megazero turned around smiling and reached for the towel on her head and pulled it off. X eyes widened and he grinned; trying to keep the laughter inside. Megazero had dark brown spots all over her blonde hair.

"So what do you think?" Megazero asked sarcastically. X burst into laughter and shook his head.

"Sorry, I guess that's why I'm a maverick hunter. You want me to try to dye the other parts!" Megazero laughed and shook her head.

"No thanks X, I think you should stick to maverick hunting. I'll go to some salon place or something."

"What are you going to tell them when they ask you what happened?" Megazero began to change into some jeans.

"Do you really wanna know?" X smiled and walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Megazero put a shirt on and went to the closet and took out a baseball hat and walked out of the dorm. As she was walking she tried putting all of her hair into the hat. "Grrr...why won't you stay in?" Strands of hair kept on peeking out of the hat, as Megazero walked outside. The clouds covered the sun only to let its rays through. She walked up to her car and got in. She drove out into the street and was on her way to the hair salon.

A.N: I guess Megazero did have a point X should stick to Maverick hunting. Well one chapter down another to go! I hope you guys like it so far. Thank you for reviewing my stories! Remember I always read them and write back! I love hearing from you guys. Take care and until next time! Bye! R&R


	9. Zero's Diary

**A.N:** Hey guys Chapter 9 is up and ready to go! Have fun!

**Series: Megaman X (MXZ2) Chapter: 09**

X stretched out his arms and yawned as he leaned back in his chair. Paperwork shouldn't be done by hunters. It's too boring... "Hmm...?" His pen stopped writing. He shook it and then tried it again. "Damn..I'm almost done too..." He opened his draw and shuffled through for another pen. His eyes caught the small diary of Zero. "Zero's diary..." He looked around for anyone in the room. "Oh yeah, today's Iris's Birthday..." He got comfy in his chair and opened it and scanned through...

"June 30th, 20XX

X and I have been assigned a new partner. He's supposed to be a commander in Xs rank. Well all I know is that we have to share the same damn bed. I'm sleeping on the couch, I've made up my mind. There's no way I'm sleeping with two other men. I'm not gay. X and I shared the bed but we stayed on our own sides. Now there's a middle man? Hell no. A king size bed is no longer big. What if the guy's fat? Aww why me? A guy with my rank shouldn't have to go through this. Why couldn't he go to another dorm? It's because of the lack of rooms, damn it.

"June 30th, 20XX (later)

Okay, our new roommate is a girl! What is this world coming to? Please someone tell me if this is a joke. She's some new kid, I've never even heard of her. She just popped outta nowhere and now she's a commander? I'm not jealous I'm just so damn confused. A girl sharing a room with two guys. Dr. Cain says "We have a new commander coming and you two will be sharing the dorm with him and I trust you two, you are my best hunters, so I expect no funny business." Damn him he knew! He even said him not her. He wanted to surprise the crap outta us. Well this is going to get interesting. The kid is Xs height and doesn't look strong at all. She's cute in a maverick hunting way, I guess. I've never seen a female commander. In fact there hasn't been any female commanders until now. She's gonna have a hard time getting her team to listen. Looks like trouble to me, but I'll be nice and give her a try. I'm very dedicated to my work and love can't interfere. I'm going to show my new partner around, so I'll let you know more later."

X smiled. "Wow I had no idea this was his first impression. He's so competitive."

"July 1st, 20XX

Well forget what I said yesterday. She's not weak at all. She's pretty good I have to admit. Iris already thinks she the plague so that's trouble. She seems pretty nice and she doesn't seem to notice that we're men. She goofs around and treats us like old friends, so I've accepted her. Well I'm going to go train with her today and let's see who kicks whose ass.

X shook his head. "I won't say a word about this one." He laughed to himself as he skipped a few pages.

"July 9th, 20XX  
We still haven't heard anything from Megazero...Where could she have been taken? Who took her? When I get my hands on that fucker I'm going to shred him to pieces. Iris seems to be better; she's still a little shocked from the incident. She said that the guy stabbed Megazero but I doubt it because there was no blood on her sword...God how I miss her...I never really knew you could miss someone so much. Could it really be love? She's always on my mind; anything I see somehow relates to her...Will I ever see her? Or will it be another loss in my maverick hunting career? I can't lose her, I cant lose X either. They mean everything to me. If I lose them both I have nothing to live for..." X skipped a few pages and continued on.

"July 15th, 20XX

That bastard he has Megazero. Vile sent us a letter and he's just getting us furious. Iris brought us the letter and Vile was even kind enough to send us pictures...I swear I'm gonna send him to hell! What does he want with her? What does she have to do with our battle? I have to find out where they're hiding. If Vile hurt her in any way I...I don't know what I'll do but I'll make sure he won't forget it. Hold on Mega I'll find you..." Wow, I had no idea I meant so much to him... X thought.

"July 17th, 20XX

She called! She managed to get a phone and call me. I almost didn't pick up because I was about to throw the phone out the window but thank god that I did pick it up. She sounded so relieved that I answered; in fact I'm pretty sure she'd be that way if anyone answered really. Well I talked to her for a minute or so and then Vile found her and then hung up in the middle of my threats. That's alright I think the phone call was long enough to trace its location. Megazero just wait a little longer, I'm coming..."

"July 17th, 20XX (later)

I am so glad she's home, after we found the location we went to Vile's hideout and found them waiting for us. Megazero looked so happy to se X and me. I thought she was going to cry. We fought Vile for a while and then we escaped. After we teleported back to headquarters we came to the dorm and there I confessed my true feelings for her. She feels the same way also. Right now, she's sleeping on my lap, she's so beautiful. I just made love her. It was her first time as well as mine and it was it magnificent. I never felt this way before, we bonded became one, in souls as well as bodies. I wanna be like this forever. I love you Megazero and always will. I'm really tired from all the excitement and just wanna be alone with the one I love..."

X felt his face burning with embarrassment. "I guess this is why journals are supposed to be secret...I hope Zero never finds out I read this..." He turned to the next page and noticed dried water stains from it. He looked at the date. "Oh...the day Megazero died...or so we thought..." He touched the paper..He was crying as he wrote this..

"July 18th, 20XX

I thought everything was going to be okay... After we made love we fell asleep and then later, we got a phone call and Megazero answered it and then slammed the phone and got out of bed saying Vile had X. How selfish could I be? I had forgotten all about him. We immediately got to the scene and X was lying on the floor unconscious. I called to him but he didn't budge I thought for a sec that he was badly injured or worse. Vile then told Megazero to finish her mission. I didn't understand it until Vile said that she used to be Vile's partner. He had raised her from childhood; he was the one that trained her, and made her into who she is today...I guess I should be thankful he took her in but then again I don't know the whole story. He had inserted a chip in her and then transformed her into this heartless reploid. She didn't remember my love for her. Vile had turned her emotions around; what was love then became hatred. So she hated me and attacked just like Vile ordered. He watched as I tried blocking her attack. With every hit she became stronger and stronger and then as if I wasn't satisfying her enough she called Vile to wake up X and threw him in our battle. We didn't stand a chance and X was thrown out into the trees and then she reached for my throat and squeezed. She didn't seem to have any second thoughts as I began to feel dizzy. I thought that this was it so before my life was going to end I told her I loved her and she froze and let go. Since I caught her off guard I pushed her. Vile grabbed his sword and was about to stab me when Megazero got in the way and saved me. Since the chip in her was destroyed Vile blew up and Megazero kissed me and then jumped into the flames. I tried running after her but X stopped me and teleported us out. I cried most of the night in X's arms outside of headquarters and now she's really gone."

X sighed as she skipped a few pages again and thought. But she's here now why don't you love her still?

"September 29th, 20XX

Well it's been a week since Iris and I had our 1st date. Since I've been to busy with my maverick missions, I've kinda have been ignoring her. I feel bad knowing she was there to support me and try to make feel better about Megazero's death. So I think that maybe we were meant to be I mean she cares about me so much and she says she loves me. So that's why I'm giving it a try. Well I have extra time right now so maybe I'll go take her to the movies or something..." Do you really love Iris?

X closed the book and sighed. He looked over at the clock on his desk and panicked. "Shit! The paperwork was due at 6. It's half an hour late!" X snatched the paperwork and rushed out of the dorm; leaving the little book on the floor.

A.N: Well there's a little something from Zero's diary. I hope it sounded like something Zero would write. That's my goal for this chapter. Well next chapter, will Megazero keep Iris's b-day PG? Or will her heart be broken again? Unitl next time! Bye! R&R


	10. Iris's Birthday

**A.N:** Hey guys! Chapter 10 is now up! Thanks for all the reviews I loved them!

**Xangel-Rebirth** –I thought it would be nice to try and bring all types of feelings and emotions to the characters in this story.

**Angeldyos** – Thank you! I like to hear that my story still keeps you entertained and is not boring you guys.

**Pherexio** – Thank you for your tips. I love being helped along the way. I will try out those wonderful tips that you offered me and hopefully I will have less errors! Thank you so much for your support!

**NekoGuyFan** –I left that diary on the floor so someone could find it and you'll soon find out who!

**Series: Megaman X (MXZ2) Chapter: 10**

Zero entered the dorm and straight into the shower. After his shower he walked out of the bathroom and changed. He looked at the clock on the desk. "Hmm...still have half an hour...What's this?" Zero noticed the little red book and picked it up. His eyes widened and he whispered "No...She didn't" He threw the book against the wall and thought. Megazero, how could you read something like this? You have no right! Zero stomped outta the room.

X entered the dorm; with a disappointed look on his face. "Grrr...I hate Dr. Cain's lectures...It was just 30 minutes late. I mean it's not like Zero; his are 30 days late." X sighed and his eyes moved to the journals last location and he yelled to himself. "The book! Where'd it go!" He scanned the room and saw it damaged on the other side of the room. He ran to it and picked it up. Oh no...did Zero come while I was away? Shit...

"So Axl what do you think?" Megazero asked as she walked out of Axl's bathroom in a small black dress. Her hair was dark brown and curled. Her eyes had black eye shadow and her eyelashes had blue mascara and she had red lipstick on her lips. She spun around and begun to lose her balance with her new high heels. Axl laughed and replied.

"Gorgeous and VERY graceful." Megazero winked and asked.

"Do you think Zero will notice me?" Axl grinned and said.

"Megazero, you're stunning, every man in the room will notice you for sure." Megazero rolled her eyes and grinned.

"I mean will Zero or Iris recognize me?" Axl shook his head.

"I barely recognize you and I know it's you." Megazero laughed and nodded. She tried walking straight and natural but only ended up wobbling and trying to keep her balance. Axl took her arm and tried helping her out but she couldn't get to the door.

"You know what? Screw it!" She took the high heels off and followed Axl out of his dorm; barefoot.

They got into her car and drove off. Axl was staring at the traffic ahead and asked.

"How do you know where Zero and Iris are headed?" Megazero smiled and replied.

"I asked X to ask Zero and besides Iris can't keep her mouth shut and she gave me the whole night's plans and it's locations. Trying to get me jealous, Ha Ha!" Axl raised an eyebrow and asked.

"Are you jealous?" Megazero turned a little red. Axl wasn't sure if it was from embarrassment or anger.

"Hell yeah I'm jealous. Not only does she give me a hard time at work! But now she's going into my personal life too!" Axl shrugged and laughed a little.

"I knew you would be."

Megazero slammed the car door as Axl got out. She leaned against the door as she put on her high heels. She walked (or should I say wobbled?) to Axl and adjusted his tie and ran her hands through his hair. "Are you ready, Axl?" Axl smiled and nodded.

"Only if you are, I mean this is for you." Megazero nodded back and replied.

"Alright then let's go!" They walked up to the entrance and were escorted to a table. Megazero looked around and noticed that Zero and Iris were on the other side.

"Excuse me; may we please have a table over there?" The waiter looked over to where she was pointing and nodded.

"Right away, Miss." They followed the man to a table with the perfect view for spying Zero's table. The waiter pulled the seat out for Megazero and waited for her to sit. He left after he pushed her chair in. Megazero giggled as she looked to her right and said.

"Perfect! I can see them very nicely, how about you?" Axl looked at them and nodded in agreement. The menus were placed in front of them and Megazero quickly ordered the first thing on the menu. "I'll have the house special." She handed him her menu and returned to her spying. Axl scanned the list and ordered as well. The waiter took their orders and left.

"So, you think we can pull a quick one if they try something?" Axl looked over and shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe." Axl looked at Megazero and sighed. Megazero noticed his change of voice. Megazero reached over, took his hand and asked.

"What's wrong?" Axl looked at their hands; blushing he shook his head and laughed a little again.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong. Why?"

"I thought your tone of voice change." Axl shook his head.

"Nope." He looked up at the waiter, who was bringing their meals to the table. Iris was laughing and she held a fork with food in it for Zero to try. Zero smiled and took her offer. Megazero looked at her plate. There was a clear forest green liquid all over her plate with dark brown little shells on her plate." Megazero smiled and asked as she pointed to her plate.

"Um….what's this?" The waiter replied.

"The restaurants specialty; Escargot dipped in garlic." Megazero blinked a few times and looked at her plate again.

"Bonne Appetite." The waiter left and Megazero poked her plate's contents. Axl ordered a soup and was sipping it. He put his spoon down and looked up at Megazero.

"Never tried snails?" Megazero made a face and replied.

"Is that what I ordered? I had no idea…Mmmmm….Snails….yummy!" Axl laughed and picked up her small fork and stabbed its shell.

"Delicious." Axl exaggerated. "Go on commander, eat it."

"I paid thirty dollars for things that I find in MHHQ backyard?"

Megazero and Axl walked out of the restaurant acting casually, a few minutes after Zero and Iris left. Once they saw Zero's red car drive out of the parking lot, Megazero took off her high heels and walked normally to her car. Axl followed quickly behind her. "Aren't you worried you're going to lose them?" Megazero smiled as she took her time unlocking her car.

"Nope, cause Iris said that they were going to the lake after dinner." She got in and turned the ignition on. "And the only lake close by is the Shinoru Lake." She put her seatbelt on and drove toward the lake.

"Oh Zero, this is so romantic of you to take me out on my birthday." Iris cooed as Zero turned the last corner of their destination. Zero continued to drive, without responding to Iris's words. Iris looked out the window and then she turned to Zero and tried taking his hand. "Zero? What's wrong? What are you thinking?" Zero snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Iris for a sec and then continued driving.

"Sorry, I was just thinking that's all." Iris nodded and looked straight ahead. Zero put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey don't worry it's nothing, okay? So don't let it bother you." Iris smiled and nodded in agreement. Zero parked his car and got out. He opened the door for Iris and walked with her to the lake. Few minutes later Megazero reached the lake and parked a few parking spaces away from Zero's car.

"Here we are; our last stop before going home." Axl said as he stepped out of the blue Soniku. Megazero got out and looked around. She immediately spotted his red sports car and walked over to it. She gave it a small hit with the back of her hand.

"Shall we go and see what they're up to?" Axl followed her down the path toward the lake.

"Hey Zero?" Iris stopped walking and sat down on a bench facing the lake. Zero looked at her and asked.

"What?" Iris motioned him to sit down.

"Thanks for taking me out. This is a night I'll never forget." Zero sat next to her and smiled. "It's almost perfect." Zero raised an eyebrow.

"Almost perfect?" Iris blushed and nodded.

"Yes, only one more thing could make this a perfect night." Zero looked at the star filled sky.

"And what would that be?" Iris looked at him and leaned towards him; closing her eyes and puckering her lips, Zero leaned in, slowly.

"Come on Axl. We need to find them." Megazero said as she held on to her high heels and tip toed along the cold asphalt. Axl scanned the area and pointed out to his right.

"There, I see them." Megazero looked at where his finger was pointing and saw Iris and Zero walking. They both watched Iris sit down, followed by Zero. Axl looked at Iris as she leaned towards Zero and quickly turned to Megazero. Megazero moved forward for a second and tried to say something. Zero slowly touched Iris's lips with his own. Axl watched her force a smile as she muttered.

"Let's go, Axl." Axl turned to Zero and Iris and then to Megazero. He began to follow her but quickly turned again to Zero and Iris. Iris leaned her head on Zero's shoulder as he gave her a tight squeeze.

"Mega, what happened? I thought you wanted to stop them." Megazero opened her car door and sat in. Axl got in and watched her say.

"They look happy together, don't they?" Axl stayed silent.

"I can't interrupt them. I just realized that Zero loves her and that's something I can never change. They're happy…Zero's happy and I guess that's all that really matters…" She backed out of her parking space; stopping, she turned to Axl. "Right?" Axl nodded and took her hand.

"Right. You're doing the right thing." Megazero and nodded, sadly.

"Even though I'm doing the right I feel so awf-" Megazero felt Axl's lips against hers. She didn't move, she couldn't nor did she try. Axl broke the kiss and faced the front of the car, blushing and trying not to look at Megazero's face. Megazero looked at him, still with her sad eyes. She pushed the gas pedal and began driving; neither of them said a word the whole way home.

A.N: Well the date's over and Megazero lost. Is this really the end for Zero and Megazero's past? Will she give up on Zero completely? Will she go on with life, hurting on the inside? Or will she speak out? Who knows? Until the next chapter! Bye! R&R


	11. A New Beginning

**A.N:** Hey everyone!Chapter 11 is finally up with a few more complications in everyones life. Hope you enjo reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

**Damon Melee**: I'm glad you came back! It's good to see some fans from the first part of the story. I hope you weren't bored form reading chapter 1 to chapter 10. Well as you see everyone that sends me a review, I reply back. Whether it be questions, comments or little things that help the story get better. I listen and try to do what you ask. Once again, thanks for coming back and staying with me.

**Pherexio**: I agree with you I honestly didn't find any feel anything toward this chapter. I try to write my story only when I'm up to it or else it turns out like chapter 10; which is horrible. But I startled to lack in my story so I tired to quicken up a bit, which was a big mistake. Once again I apologize for the horrible chapter and will redo it once I get ahead in my writing.

**Xangel-Rebirth**: Yeah I decided to add something sad happen because I kind of had the feeling that the reader would wonder whether or not Zero was in love with Iris. Well hopefully this will add a little more interest in the writing.

**NekoGuyFan**: I try to surprise my readers as much as possible! I'm not sure exactly how old Axl is but if I had to guess, I'd say late teens, (17-19)

**Series: Megaman X (MXZ2) Chapter: 11**

Axl walked besides Megazero through the halls, still blushing. Why did I move in like that? What was I thinking? Does she despise me? Her footsteps stopped and Axl turned around. Megazero stood her ground and she looked at the ceiling.

"I can't believe I still love him..." Axl looked confused. "I should be over him and I should be looking towards the future, but...I can't." Tears began to roll down her face. Axl took her in his arms and he held her tight as she let him take her. She put her arms around his neck and cried.

After a few minutes of crying Megazero and pulled away. "Thanks Axl. Crying makes me feel a lot better." Axl nodded and smiled.

"Anytime. You sure you feel okay?" Megazero nodded and Axl walked her to her dorm. Megazero typed the code in and the door opened. Megazero turned to Axl and smiled.

"Thank you for helping me out." She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Axl blushed as the door closed behind her. Axl started his way to his dorm when he spotted X walking by.

"Hey X." X looked over and smiled.

"Hi Axl, How's it going? You two came back so early?" Axl replied.

"Yeah well, Megazero gave up on her mission and she's back in the dorm...I don't think she wants to be disturbed." X looked a confused.

"Why what happened?" Axl sighed and the two walked towards the training room as X was filled in on what had happened.

Megazero took her shoes and put them in the closet and pulled out her long Pj shirt and put it on. The scene at the lake played in her head over and over. Megazero put a straight face and said to herself. "Come on Mega! Snap out of it. It's for the best..." She looked at the window and saw part of her reflection. "I better take off this makeup, it looks silly." Megazero entered the bathroom and turned on the facet. She looked at herself in the mirror. I look pretty...maybe I Zero saw me like this... He might come back to me….No, that's stupid She washed her face and brushed the curls out of her hair as much as she could. She walked out and sat on the bed and continued to brush her hair, she sighed as she looked around the room in boredom. She stopped at a small red book. She got up and set the brush on the desk and walked over to the book. "I don't remember seeing you here..." She picked it up and examined it. "Where's you title?" She heard the door open and went to see who came home.

She stuck her head out from the room and saw Zero walk in. This is it. Its time to change and let Zero be She tried speaking in her normal, causal voice. "Hi Zero, how'd Iris birthday date go?"

"Good, how was your day?" Zero asked. Megazero shrugged.

"Can't complain. So where'd ya take Iris?" Megazero put her hands to her hips, still holding the book in her left hand. Zero caught the book in his sight. He felt anger and embarrassment rise as he snapped at her.

"You did read it didn't you?" Megazero's face filled up with confusion.

"Read what?...Oh this?" Megazero pulled the book up and replied. "I was about to ...what is it?" Zero slapped the book out of her hands. Megazero jumped a little in fright.

"Why did you read it! You had no right!" Megazero backed away and said.

"I don't know what you're talking about. It was on the floor...I just picked it up and.."

"Don't lie!" Zero pushed her onto the bed. Megazero sat up and shook her head.

"But I didn't read it, I just got a hold of it right now, I was looking for a name and then you came-" Zero was angry and picked up the book.

"Oh really? So then you didn't read it-" Megazero nodded as tears began to form. "So you don't remember this?" Zero opened the book and flipped over to a page and began reading. "I just made love to Megazero. It was our first time. I never felt this way before, we bonded and it was like we both became one, in souls as well as bodies. I wanna be like this forever. I love you Megazero and always will." Megazero stayed quiet. Zero snapped. "You don't remember reading this! Well then, how about this?" Zero flipped over to another page and read. "Megazero chip was destroyed and she was going to explode, she kissed me and then jumped into the flames. I tried running after her but X stopped me and teleported us out. I cried most of the night in X's arms outside of headquarters and now she's really gone." Zero had tears rolling down his face as he finished reading the sentence and he fell to his knees. "I hate you Megazero. How could you read my journal? It has memories that need to be erased." Megazero put her hand to her mouth and cried. Zero watched his tears fall down and disappear in the carpet. Megazero got off the bed and sat on her legs in front of him as she yelled.

"And I hate you, Zero. I went through hell trying to get back to you. You never really understood love; it's not only a feeling." Zero looked at her. Megazero's eyes were filled with tears like his. "It's a need. The need to get back to the one you love, no matter what the price is. The need to feel them, to show them that when you're together nothing can go wrong! It's everything, Zero. It's what keeps us alive!" Megazero closed her eyes and whispered. "It's what can also kill us..." Megazero raised her head and put her hand on his face and forced him to look at her in the eyes. "I felt that need, Zero. I felt it and it was the only reason I stayed alive and came back!" Zero looked at her eyes and then tried turning away but Megazero held his face in place. Zero closed his eyes and whispered.

"Tell me the truth. Did you read the book?" Megazero shook her head. Zero growled. "Tell me the god damn truth Megazero. Did you read my journal!" Megazero tried to look angry but the look on Zeros face prevented her from making any other facial expressions other than sadness.

"No..." Zero felt the grip from her hand loosen. "I haven't even opened the book." Megazero rose up from the ground, slowly; leaving Zero behind. She wiped the tears with her shirt and sat on the lounge chair. She buried her face into her knees and cried. Zero looked at the book and then at her. He tried speaking her name but no sound came out.

X and Axl walked up to Axl's dorm. "So basically that's what happened." X nodded and responded.

"I guess Megazero has finally given up on him." Axl was silent. X looked at him. "What did she say about the kiss you gave her?" Axl turned red.

"Nothing...I don't know if that's bad or good but it was silent the whole way home."

"I see….well I think I should be heading back. Zero should be coming back soon." Axl opened his dorm door and watched X leave. Axl walked in and heard X say. "I'll go comfort Megazero."

X entered the dorm quietly. The place seemed unwelcoming; the lights were all turned off except for the bathroom light. X walked into the bedroom. The bed hasn't been touched since this morning and Megazero wasn't in sight. He turned to the bathroom door and knocked on it softly. "Megazero?" X asked. Zeros voice answered.

"She's on the chair." Zero was monotoned. X couldn't detect any emotion. He turned to the lounge chair and sighed. Megazero was cuddled up in the chair sleeping. X looked at her closely, she had been crying. X heard the door open and he asked, hoping Zero wouldn't suspect anything.

"Why is she crying?" Zero didn't answer as he walked over to the bed and pulled the sheets. X repeated his question. Zero sighed and pulled the little red book from under the bed, where he had placed it after their fight.

"I think she read this and doesn't want to admit it." X tried to swallow as he shook his head.

"You don't believe her?" X tried hard to sound normal.

"I don't know. With Iris and Megazero not getting along, how do I know who's telling the truth or not?" X bent and picked up Megazero slowly, to not wake her up. Zero pulled the cover back and X placed her on the bed. Zero pulled the covers over her as X said.

"Let's go talk about it." Zero shook his head.

"It's getting late, maybe tomorrow." Zero and X got into bed.

"Do you wanna talk about it here?" Zero looked at X.

"It's late and-" X interrupted.

"Not late enough for a small chat." Zero sighed and agreed.

"Five minutes." X nodded and replied.

"That's fine."

Megazero felt the sunlight hit her eyes. She lazily turned over away from the sun. X was gone. Megazero opened one eye to make sure. His side of the bed was empty. Megazero turned around and noticed Zero was still there. I can't win you back anymore. You hate me now. Your journal and those memories of me haunt you. "I'm going to get over you, Zero. It's for my own good. Starting today you are only a friend." Megazero got up and left the bed. Stretching she went into the kitchen and started to make breakfast.

Zero opened his eyes and smelled eggs. He rose up and noticed he was the last one to get up. Sighing he pulled the covers away from him and got out of bed. He stepped on the little red book and remembered everything from last night. He slowly entered the kitchen and Megazero turned around, seeing Zero she immediately went back to cooking. Zero walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. As he reached for milk, Megazero said softly. "I made you coffee and I'm almost done making eggs. Scambled's still your favorite right?" Zero froze.

"You made me breakfast?" He detected embarrassment in her voice as she responded.

"Ummm..well yeah…You don't think I'd let you go start a day without a good breakfast did you?" Zero stayed silent. "Scrambled isn't your favorite anymore is it?" Her voice sounded disappointed.

"No, it's not that….It's just that you still went through all that trouble and last night I treated you so bad." Zero paused. "I don't know what to say." Megazero shoved toast into his mouth, avoiding the subject.

"You want juice or milk?" Zero pulled the toast out of his mouth and put it on the counter. Megazero turned away again and continued to cook his eggs. Zero stood right behind her and put his head on the back of her neck. Megazero stopped and felt her heart beat speed up. Mega get a hold of yourself, he's just a friend.

"I'm sorry." Megazero felt Zero lift his head. He picked up the toast and bit into it. "X, told me what happened. I thought you looked through it but I was mistaken. I'm sorry."

"It's okay..." Megazero said trying to hide any other emotion other than happiness, as she grabbed the plate next to her and put the eggs onto it. Megazero smiled as she turned around. "I forgive you." Zero smiled back softly. She put the plate out and Zero reached out for it.

"Zero!" Megazero and Zero pulled away and the plate fell down smashing itself into tiny pieces. "What are you doing with my Zero, Mega?" They both turned to Iris who entered the dorm.

"I was umm….making breakfast and I uh…..made too much and umm….I asked if he wanted them and uhh….he said yes." Megazero lied. Iris looked at her then at Zero.

"It's true, Iris." Iris shook her head.

"Megazero, you think sharing your breakfast with Zero will make him like you again?"

"Iris!" Zero demanded. "Stop, it was nothing like that."

"No, making breakfast won't change his feelings for you, Iris. I know that. I will never win him back. He loves you too much." Megazero said and she bent down and started to pick up the plate and the eggs. Zero looked at her and tried to say something but he stopped. He bent down and started to help Megazero.

"Zero, did you forget that we were supposed to have breakfast together?" Iris joined and cleaned up.

"No, I didn't forget. I was just being nice to Megazero." Iris sighed as she grabbed the largest piece of the plate and threw it in the trashcan.

"Well then, let's go and have breakfast. Megazero you can join us, if those were your eggs." Megazero shook her head.

"No thanks, umm...I'm late anyways. I don't have time for breakfast." Megazero picked up the last piece and threw it in the trashcan. Zero watched her go into the room and close the door.

"Iris, don't take everything so personal. Mega didn't mean to..I mean she didn't know. Megazero's over me." Iris didn't seem too convinced.

"How do we know that? I don't want to lose you Zero. What if she's trying to seperat-" Megazero interrupted as she walked out of the room

"I'm over him Iris." Iris asked.

"How do I know that?" She turned to Zero. "I think you should come and sleep over at my place from now on. It's too crowded here, don't you think?" Megazero felt butterflies in her stomach. No, say no Zero. You can't stay with her at night! I won't let you...

"I'm seeing someone Iris." Megazero said. Iris looked at her surprised. Oh no what have I said?

"Who?" Iris demanded. Zero looked shocked. Megazero looked at her feet as she tried to say someone's name.

"Well..Umm...I don't know if you need to know that..." Megazero said quietly. Iris nodded.

"That's what I thought." Iris rolled her eyes. X opened the door and smiled.

"Hey guys. What's up." Megazero immediately grabbed X's hand.

"Here's my boyfriend! See? I'm dating X." Megazero said. X looked at her in bewilderment. Iris looked at X.

"Is that true? You're going out with Mega?" X felt Megazero give him a soft nudge. X nodded as his face turned red. Zero's mouth dropped. Iris shook her head. "I don't believe it. I've never seen you guys anywhere together." X nodded and blurted out.

"Um..Well, just knowing that we love each other is all that matters." X kissed Megazero on the cheek. "See?" Megazero turned red and nodded. Iris smirked.

"Give her a real kiss, X." X's and Zero's mouth fell to the floor. Iris repeated herself. "Anyone can give anyone a kiss on the cheek." Megazero was about to protest when X grabbed her and placed his lips on hers. Iris looked surprised. X let Megazero go and looked at Iris "Well, I guess I was wrong." Iris grabbed Zero and pulled him out. "Sorry Megazero. I didn't mean t be so rude to you. I had no idea. Please accept my apology." Megazero was still stunned from the kiss. X responded.

"I'm sure she forgives you." Zero was still stunned. He looked at X then at Megazero and left with Iris. X closed the door and turned to her. "Well?" He began to tap his foot like a father, as he waited for her response. Megazero blushed as she touched her lips.

"Thank you, X" Megazero said. X gave her a mean look. "Look, I'm sorry. It's just that Iris was going to take Zero away and I had to come up with something. I just didn't know who else to bring in and then you came well you were the only one here and …well yeah." X didn't seem amused. He was still tapping his foot and he had his arms crossed over his chest. Megazero smiled a little and asked with a hesitant tone. "So uh what do we do now, uhh boyfriend?"

A.N: So Megazero once again tries to give up on Zero. Will X and Megazero give it a try or will it end up in flames? Hope you guys enjoyed it and hope to hear all your comments! Until the next chapter. Bye! R&R.


	12. A New Friendship Begins!

**Series: Megaman X (MXZ2) Chapter: 12**

Zero and Iris were quiet as they walked out of the head quarters. Iris looked around and broke the silence. "Wow, I had no idea she had a boyfriend, did you?" No response. Iris continued. "Imagine your best friend with your ex, geesh that's pretty awkward isn't it?" Zero shrugged.

"I guess." Zero opened his car door for Iris. Iris got in and Zero closed it. He looked up at the sky. "How long have you been with X?" Zero got in and drove out into the freeway. Iris turned the music on and stared out the window.

"Hey Zero?" Iris asked in a baby voice. Zero looked at her from the corner of his eye. She was looking at him with her baby eyes.

"Yes?"

"It's almost Christmas. Will you be staying here or will you go off again on a trip?" Zero thought to himself for a while.

"I think this year I'll stay and party with the rest of the staff." Iris smiled and nodded.

"Good, cause that's what I wanted." Zero thought as he drove to Iris favorite restaurant. Well I guess I'll stay, X and I always go somewhere together but now he has Mega and I have Iris…and I…can't seem to accep- Zeros thoughts were Interrupted by Iris scream. "ZERO!" Zero came back into reality and pushed on the brakes just in time to stop before he hit the car in front of him. Zero looked at Iris.

"Are you alright?" Iris was pale. She took a big breath in and slowly let it out.

"Oh Zero, we almost crashed." Zero pushed the gas and went with the traffic flow.

"Yeah, I got a little carried away I guess." Iris stayed quiet, knowing it was about Megazero. Zero sighed. Iris stayed quiet for a minute or two and then spoke out.

"It's Megazero isn't it?" Zero looked at her for a sec then his eyes returned back to the road.

"What do you mean?"

"She caused you to lose control; we almost crashed because of her." Zero put his hand on her leg and patted it.

"No it's just that I think it's a bit odd that we haven't noticed they're relationship don't you think?" Iris smiled a little.

"That's all?"

"That's all." Iris smiled and she nodded and began to sing along with the songs playing on the radio.

Megazero looked at the calendar. "It's almost Christmas, isn't that wonderful?" She placed two cups of coffee in front of X and Axl. X took a sip and stayed quiet. Axl agreed and said.

"I think it's gonna be a neat year. Hey, do you have a New Years resolution?" Megazero handed them a plate with eggs on them and sat down with her tea.

"Umm not yet, how about you X?" X didn't respond. Megazero sighed a little and placed her hand on his. "Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put you in this mess. I was being rude I should have consulted you first before I did anything." Axl looked confused.

"What happened?" Megazero looked at X and responded.

"I told Iris and Zero that X and I were dating and …well it was wrong. I'm sorry. Hey, I'll let Iris and Zero know that we're not dating." X looked at her and smiled.

"Will you do that?" Megazero nodded. X smiled. Megazero smiled back. Axl looked at his plate.

"So umm….What do we do here when Christmas comes?" X thought for a moment.

"Well, we have an all night party on the 24th and I think it usually ends at 4am..ummm yeah and we decorate building today and we do other little things."

"Cool! I love decorating." Megazero jumped out of her seat. Let's go and start decorating. She signaled them to get up and leave with her. Axl and X continued eating their breakfast.

"Why don't we finish eating first?" Axl asked.

"Well…Okay." Megazero sighed and sat down and ate too.

Iris put down the menu and sighed.

"I can never decide on whether to get the pancakes or the soup. What are you ordering?" Zero looked at his menu and closed it.

"I guess I'll order pancakes." He placed it down and looked out the window. He paused. "It's almost the end of the year." Iris smiled and took his hand.

"It's snowing, what are you looking at?" Zero looked at her and smiled.

"Just thinking." Iris asked.

"About?" Zero's smile almost faded as was about to speak when the waitress came up to there table. Iris smile also became hard to show. The young preppy red head smiled as she spoke out.

"Are you guys ready to order?" Iris handed her the menu.

"I will have number 3 and could you change the coffee to tea please." The waitress wrote her order and she turned to Zero and took his menu.

"And you sir?"

"I will have a number 6." The girl's smile widen even more.

"Wonderful choice. I will be back in a minute with your drinks." She left and Iris squeezed Zero's hand as she repeated in her sweet voice.

"What are you thinking about?" Zero smiled and replied.

"About us." Iris smiled and let go. "What about us?" Zero shrugged.

"I don't know, I was just wondering." Iris nodded and suddenly her face brightened up.

"Hey Zero, what do you want for Christmas?" Zero smiled and took her hand.

"You don't have to get me anything Iris."

"But I want to."

Megazero finished washing the last dish and handed it to X and he dried it and Axl put it away. She dried her hands and asked them. "NOW can we go and decorate?"

"Yeah, let's go." X nodded as Axl responded. "Besides we have nothing better to do." Megazero ran out the door and Decorations were already being put up. Douglas was stapling sign with Merry Christmas and other little spirited sayings. She walked over to Douglas and poked him.

"Hey Douglas, can I help?" Douglas nodded

"Go look for Alia and Dr. Cain; they're giving out jobs to do for the party." X gave her shoulder a tight squeeze.

"Lets go find him then."

Zero and Iris walked into MHHQ. Already you could feel the holiday spirit; the place looked like Santa's workshop. Hunters were on ladders pinning ornaments on the giant tree near the opening and Dr. Cain had a clipboard giving all the hunters jobs to make this year once again successful. Iris pulled Zero.

"Let's go see what we can do to make this place even better Zero come on." She pulled him up to Dr. Cain.

"Why hello there, are you two here to help?" Iris nodded.

"Yep, I want something exciting Dr. Cain. What can we do?" Dr. Cain looked at his clipboard and pulled back a few pages and ran his pointer finger down the list.

"Well, you could bake cookies, help plan the party, put up decorations on the walls or tree, help organize, you guys choose." Iris smiled and softly bit her bottom lip.

"Ummm….I can't decide really, what's the best job?" Dr. Cain replied.

"They're all important Iris, so no matter what you choose, you'd be helping out a lot." Iris thought about it. Zero sighed a little and requested.

"Why don't you choose since you know what needs more help?" Dr. Cain smiled.

"Wonderful idea, Zero..Hmmm…well Iris why don't you help plan the party and help organize it. It's a big job and it will need you commanding skills, so it's perfect." Iris squealed.

"Yes, it is perfect." He turned to Zero.

"Now for you…I'll give you the cooking and decorating job." Zero blinked.

"Are you serious?" Dr. Cain nodded.

"Of course, when am I not?" Zero began protesting but Iris grabbed him.

"Thanks." Iris yelled as she ran out to do her assigned job. Zero and her turned the corner and she smiled. "Isn't this great! We have big parts in this celebration!" Zero didn't look at excited. "What's wrong?"

"I don't think I'd be able to cook. I mean that wasn't in the training I received in maverick hunting." Iris smiled and replied.

"Well I can't help you, did you hear Dr. Cain? I am very important. Well I'm gonna be busy I guess since I'm planning the party so my schedule will be a little tight, okay?" Zero nodded and agreed. "Besides, you are assigned to a group so one of you has to know how to cook." She kissed him on the cheek and waved as she left. "I'm gonna go get started because we have so little time left till the party. Bye!" Zero waved back as Iris disappeared.

Iris ran to the lobby, she turned the corner and crashed into something. She saw a bunch of glass ornaments fly into the air. Iris looked in front of her and saw Megazero try to save as many ornaments as she could. Iris tried catching them but they fell too fast for her. Megazero grabbed a few but the rest fell and exploded as they hit the floor. Megazero looked up and looked back down as she responded. "Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." I better stay on her good side if I'm to keep Zero close by. Megazero thought as she placed the good ones to the side and began picking up the broken pieces. Iris shook her head.

"No, sorry that was my fault." Megazero was stunned. Did she say sorry? Is this really Iris? Megazero shook her head.

"Well in that case, don't worry about it Iris, we both weren't watching, accidents happen." She smiled at Iris and Iris smiled back. Megazero grabbed the good glass ornaments and handed them to Iris. "If you want you can place these on the tree in the lobby." Iris smiled as she took them and she left Megazero to pick up the pieces. "That has to be an imposter. Megazero thought She would never even give me the light of day. Why change?...Is it because she thinks I'm dating X?

"Hey, Mega?" Iris popped out of the corner again. Megazero almost swallowed her gum from fright. She turned around slowly and waited for her to finish her sentence. "You wanna have lunch together?" Megazero's mouth dropped.

"You wanna have lunch with me?" Iris nodded. "Umm sure that would be great…" Iris smiled even more as she told her the time and disappeared. I cant believe she wants to eat with me…..Thats amazing! Megazero leaned back and placed her hands on the glass. Megazero immediately pulled her hands away. "OOOWWWW!"

(A Week Later)

Zero walked into training room number 25. Iris was ordering people to put tables in certain areas and the chairs had just arrived. Zero smiled as she yelled and snapped at everyone to hurry up.

"Come on people! We only have 3 more days! You'd think we get this room finished by now!" She saw Zero at the corner of her eye and smiled sweetly and in her babyish tone she spoke out. "Hey Zero, How do you like this place so far?" The floor was waxed, the walls were covered with decorations. It sure wasn't the training room he remembered.

"It looks awesome, how'd you do it?" Iris smiled and said.

"Well Dr. Cain sure knows who to pick to be in charge. See first I told everyone that we have to get this done before the party. And I gave everyone their jobs and tadaaa, you have a Christmas party." Iris added. "With a lot of my commanding skills of course." Zero smiled.

"Of course." He repeated. Iris looked at her schedule. "What's that?" Iris sighed.

"You know you were suppose to make cookies right?"

"Umm yeah I know. Why?" Iris handed him some papers. Zero looked at them. Some of the words looked foreign. "What's this for?"

"It's a recipe I want 5 dozen of each freshly baked and turned into me the day of the party." Zero shuffled through the recipes.

"But Iris it's five recipes, that's two hundred forty cookies." Iris nodded and pushed him out the door.

"That's why you have tomorrow night and Christmas eve morning." Zero watched her leave and start yelling at the working hunters. Zero sighed as he head toward the dorm.

"That's impossible. I can't make that many cookies. I can barely program an oven how the hell am I supposed to COOK?"

"Hey X? Could you pass me more popcorn?" Megazero placed her last popcorn onto the string. X handed her another small bowl.

"Here you go." He looked at Megazeros progress. "Don't you think that's enough? I mean you're almost done with the bag." Megazero smiled and then looked over.

"Well I think I need another bag because AXL KEEPS EATING THEM!" Axl grabs another handful from the bowl and sticks his tongue out at her and winks as he throws one into the air and catches it in his mouth.

"What? They're good." He pops another into his mouth. "Besides they want me to eat them." Megazero grabbed some and threw itat him.

"Whatever. Well I'm done." She rises and takes the popcorn string with her. "I'm gonna go and see where Iris wants this? X grabs some popcorn and starts munching away.

"You seem to be kinda close with Iris now." Megazero turned around and asked.

"Come again?" X repeated himself and Megazero shrugged. "Well she's being nice to me so I see no reason not to return the kindness." X nodded. "Well I'll see you guys later okay. Thank for letting me borrow some popcorn Axl." Axl nodded as he continued to stuff his face with popcorn.

Megazero walked down to the training room and saw Iris sitting in a chair flipping through her clipboard. She noticed Megazero from the corner of her eye and smiled. "Hi Megazero, how's it going? Oh I see you finished! That's wonderful. Could you place that over on that table? Thanks." Megazero placed the popcorn string on the table next to the other decorations still being set up. Megazero took a sit and asked.

"Is there anything else I can do, captain?" Iris shook her head. "Oh okay then I'm done then, I guess. Well I'll see you later okay?" Iris nodded as she watched Megazero disappear from the room.

"What's the damn difference!" Zero mumbled to himself as he stared at two spoons. "Which one is the damn teaspoon and which one is the damn tablespoon?" He looked at the recipe that Iris had given him earlier. "Stupid recipe. Damn cookies." He left to the restroom and looked at himself in the mirror. There was flour on his cheek, nose and hair. Cooking was the last thing a hunter of his status should be doing, especially little Christmas trees and gingerbread men. He stared at himself for quiet while. The mirror seemed to suck him in, cooking was more trouble than it's worth. He heard the dorm door slide open and suddenly heard. "What's burning?" Zero suddenly snapped out of his trance and ran into the kitchen. There was smoke coming out of the oven and Megazero was reaching over to open it. She opened it and the room suddenly filled up with the smell of burnt cookies and smoke. Zero ran next to Megazero and watched her pull out black thin crisp cookies. One of them was even catching on fire. Megazero looked at Zero as she blew out the fire.

"What were you cooking?" Zero felt the blood rise to his head.

"Nothing. It must have been X, or something." Megazero turned the sink on and put the pan with the cookies in cold water.

"No, X was with me all day-" She looked around and saw flour spill on the counters, the vanilla extract bottle was on the floor shattered, butter was out and beginning to melt, sugar container had tipped over and sugar was all over. Megazero growled as she looked at Zero. "What were you doing in here?"

"Making stuff." Zeros face was red as he tried to cough and turn away.

"Cooking, I'm guessing." Megazero leaned on the counter. "But what?"

"Cookies." Zero muttered. Megazero looked speechless. "What? Can't I cook in peace?"

"You mean, can't I burn down the kitchen?" Zero grabbed the recipes and crossed his arms.

"Is that the recipe?" Megazero held her hand out. "Can I see?" Zero looked at her and handed her the papers. Megazero looked at them and then at the counter. "You don't even have half the stuff here on the list. There aren't enough eggs, unless you went out and bought some."

"I was missing an egg so I took some stuff off the list to make up for it. Instead of a cup of sugar-"

"You put half a cup?" Zero nodded. Megazero shrugged and grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the kitchen. "Come on; let's go get you the correct supplies."

Megazero walked down the isle as Zero followed behind her pushing the cart. She looked at the list. "Umm Iris said how many cookies?" Zero shrugged I don't know I think she said five or six dozen." Megazero thought for a second.

"Well let's make it six, just to be sure." She handed him a few bags of sugar and flour. They continued on and picked up supplies. Zero watched her do the math as she grabbed more and more supplies.

"Mega?" Megazero turned to Zero.

"Yeah?" Zeros voice was casual.

"Are you and X dating?" Megazero hesitated for a moment.

"Why?" Zero shrugged.

"Just curious, that's all." Megazero smiled.

"Curiosity killed the cat, you know." Zero rolled his eyes and smiled.

"I guess. Are we done?" Megazero nodded.

"Do you want icing on them?"

"Duh, they are cookies aren't they?" Zero joked. Megazero hit her head softly with her hand.

"Stupid question, I know."

Iris was walking down the halls. "Hmm…This was sooo much work. I'm glad I have the skills to make this party." Iris took a sip of her coffee. She saw X and Axl walking her way. "Hi X, Hi Axl" They smiled and replied.

"Hi Iris."

"Hey X, where's your girlfriend? I haven't seen you two together at all." X looked surprised.

"Oh…umm.." Axl interrupted. "They're not together anymore. They broke up." Iris looked a little shocked.

"I'm sorry. Was it mutual?" X nodded. "Oh good, well then, now who is she dating?" Axl and X were shocked.

"She's not dating anyone." Iris tightened her grip on the coffee.

"So she's single…" Iris looked a little worried. "She better not go near Zero. If he knew…" Iris ran toward their dorm. X and Axl looked at each other and ran after Iris.

**A.N: So Iris doesn't seem to like the sound of that does she? What will she find on the other side of the dorm door? Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and until next time. Bye ! R&R.**


	13. The Past Begins

A.N: Thanks for your reviews guys! I love them. Hope you guys enjoy this next chapter! 

**Damon Melee**: It makes me so happy to hear you will stick with me to the end. (sniff) I thought showing a bit of Zero's not-so-strong points might be funny. I'm glad you find them entertaining. Hope I can keep it that way! Thank you.

**Xangel-Rebirth**: Hehe..Now that's one of my not-so-strong points I guess, grammar is pretty easy to mess up on (well at least for me it is but I'm trying to keep it to a minimum.) You'd like to see Axl more? Well I'm working on a chapter right now. Axl will have more of a part here than ever. Thanks for your review!

Series: Megaman X (MXZ2) Chapter: 13

"See this is a tablespoon and this is a teaspoon. Teaspoon is smaller. Think of tea and a table. Tea is smaller than a table. That's how I remember it." Megazero handed Zero the spoon and he added more ingredients.

"That's all of them and now we mix." Zero said. Megazero held the bowl while Zero began to stir.

"See cooking wasn't that hard was it?" Zero stuck his tongue at her.

"Shut up." They both laughed and continued to cook.

Iris slammed the dorm code and heard laughing and she burst in. Megazero was holding a bowl while Zero was mixing. They both looked like a couple. Zero looked up and smiled.

"Hey Iris. He held up the bowl. "Look, the cookie dough is almost ready, isn't that great?" Iris tried to smile. Zero walked over to her and Megazero followed. "Anything wrong?"

"Megazero isn't dating X anymore." Iris replied. Zero didn't seem to get Iris's words. "She's single now." Axl and X entered the room. "I'm afraid you love her again and leave me." Zero didn't know what to say. She took Zero's hands. Megazero nodded and spoke out.

"Iris is that what worries you so much?" Iris ignored Megazero. "I'll move out, I mean I could live somewhere else." Everyone was speechless. "I was planning to leave anyways." Megazero voice trembled.

"What?" X asked. Megazero nodded.

"I think its time that I move on …" Megazero shrugged. Everyone was stunned. "I'm the cause of Iris's insecurity. Zero you love her, don't you?" Megazero paused. Zero turned away. Megazero nodded. "I didn't have a chance, I tried everything but it's over and I realized that now. Iris he's all yours and yours only." Megazero smiled and quickly left the dorm I didn't want to do that but …it's the only way to let Iris and Zero continue their love without any second thoughts or regrets. Oh man I'm so stupid. Megazero ran out of MHHQ. She stopped and tried to look back. Tears of regret, grief and other mixed feelings were confusing her. She wiped the tears away and took a deep breath.

Zero, Iris, X and Axl didn't say a word. Axl looked at everyone. "I'm not letting her leave." Axl said and ran after her. Iris looked at Zero as Zero looked at X.

"What just happened?" Zero asked, ignorant of the speech Megazero just performed. Iris looked at Zero then the dorm door and heard X replied.

"Megazero's tired of waiting; she's moving on."

Axl ran until he caught up with Megazero. "Wait… So does this mean you're leaving?" Megazero nodded firmly.

"I think it's for the best, don't you?" Axl grabbed her and began to yell at her. He never felt so scared and angry, tears began to form.

"Stop acting so tough, even if you still love him. Megazero eyes widened as Axl held her arms tight. "You can't leave, you're a commander and commanders don't just leave their team behind." Axl let her go. Megazero smiled softly and replied.

"You don't want me to leave? Is it because I haven't finished your training? I promise we will fini-" Axl interrupted her.

"No, that's not it all. Megazero, you can't leave. Not yet. You still have so much going for you. You are the famous female maverick hunter. Everyone loves you." Axl looked at her straight in the eyes and he said in a serious tone.

"Don't leave us." Axl turned red as he took her hands in his and gave them a soft squeeze. "Don't leave me." He kissed her cheek and ran back in, passing X, Zero and Iris. She touched her cheek and stood there.

"He's pretty romantic isn't he?" Iris replied. Megazero turned around and saw Iris, X and Zero at the entrance door. Megazero felt a little embarrassed and replied.

"Umm…Yeah. He's really nice." Iris demanded as she walked up to Megazero.

"I need to talk to you." Megazero looked at her, she sounded concerned. "Alone." Megazero nodded.

Megazero and Iris got out of Megazero's car and walked across the parking lot to the beach. They walked down the concrete stairs and onto the soft warm and welcoming sand. Iris and Megazero walked alone the shore, the sea washing along their bare feet, erasing their feet prints that they left behind. Erasing the prints of the past that they want to forget, their fights, their arguments and rivalry were sinking to the bottom of the sea. They continued to walk for 10 more minutes. Megazero looked at Iris. She had a worried look on her face. "Is something wrong?" Iris looked at her and replied.

"You can't leave, Megazero. I know I haven't been one of your favorites but you still continued to support me. You helped me to decorate and make this Christmas the best one yet…well I hope. You're giving up your wonderful career for Zero and my happiness." Iris paused and stopped. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that you've been my best friend and I've never really bothered to neither notice nor care." Megazero looked at her so confused. Iris is pouring her heart out? But why to me? Iris continued. "You are a person anyone can come and trust, no matter how many stones I throw at you, you always come back and help me, like a loyal puppy." Is she calling me a dog! Iris laughed a little. "I'm not good at this but will you please forgive me and come back to MHHQ.." Iris paused and finished. "And become my best friend?"

Zero looked out the window, while X played a game on the computer and Axl sat in a chair. All of them; curious of the unknown conversation that Iris and Megazero had. Zero looked at Axl and turned his head immediately hoping not to be noticed as Axl turned to look at him. X watched them both and sighed. He looked at his screen and panic, grabbing the monitor he cried out. "Oh no! I lost! I was so far, damn it." Axl smiled and looked at Zero for his reaction. Zero looked at X with his expressionless face and returned back to his window.

"Axl." Zero said. Axl looked at Zero. "You like Commander Megazero, don't you?" Axl didn't reply. X stopped nagging about his lost game; turning to Zero in shock and the room became silent. Axl replied.

"Does it matter?" Zero shot him a glare and ignored his comment by adding his own.

"Hmph…Just as I thought." Axl rose.

"What! You think you're so cool because Megazero and you were a thing, well that's in the past. Get over it! She's over you and you know what? I'm glad because she never deserved a jerk like you, she was always there for you and you just led her on, holding her heart in your hand and then smack down into the ground. You're not good enough for her." Zero snapped.

"And you are!" X interrupted.

"I think you two should grow up. Zero lives his life and you, Axl you live your own. Megazero doesn't need your consent on this. She can figure it out for herself. Zero and Axl you two worry about yourselves but what does Megazero think? All I care about is her happiness, because Zero you have Iris and Axl, you have your dream of being a maverick hunter, I think you two should let her be." X rose from his seat and suddenly turned, Iris entered the room alone.

"Where's Megazero?" Axl asked. X glared at Axl then Zero and grabbed Iris. X pulled her out of the dorm and said.

"I think Megazero needs time alone. So please don't let anyone know where Megazero is." Iris looked at X and nodded. She replied softly.

"You're a good friend, X. You care about her a lot." X smiled.

"She's like a sister to me. I worry for her; she's really unstable right now." Iris looked at him and asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Megazero has an unstable past." Iris nodded and asked.

"From everything that is going on right now?" X shook his head.

"From her past and now. It causes her to blackout; usually I'm always with her so I know. I've asked Dr. Cain and we've analyzed it and he says her mind is rejecting images form her past for some odd reason. Only her father knew of how to cure this but unfortunately he's not alive anymore and all of his studies were destroyed in an accident. Megazero says when she tries to remember it she gets light-headed and other symptoms. Dr. Cain says it can cause potential damage to her and those around her. All this is unnecessary stress, and Dr. Cain agrees and he's cut down her work." X got a little carried away and finished. "Please don't tell anyone know about this or her location." Iris nodded.

"Megazero is my best friend now and I care, I won' tell anyone, not Axl, not Zero, not anybody. I've seen her sit down and stay, holding her head a few times since she came back a few months ago. I always thought something was up." They both smiled. Iris entered the dorm and said. "If you wonder anyways she's in the training room where the Christmas party is being held." Iris smiled and waved as the dorm door closed behind.

Megazero looked at the Christmas decorations as she walked along the walls. The training room was completely redone, she couldn't believe it. This was the first time I've been in here since my training. There's so much going on…I'm surprised I haven't had an attack. Iris asked for my forgiveness and friendship and Christmas is just around the corner… She came to the Christmas tree. She touched it and smiled. "Mommy loved Christmas, she was the best in gingerbread decorating." She touched a gingerbread man. She always decorated the house and had huge parties. They were like in my books, everyone dressed up in costumes and danced so lovely…If only I could see it once more…"

(FLASHBACK)

"Mommy!" Megazero ran into the living room, carrying a box. Her mother was pushing popcorn through her needle and down the string. She wore a light pink pj robe. Her dark brown hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail. She looked up with her sensitive green eyes and put her project down.

"What do you have there, baby?" Megazero ran up to her and held the box up to her.

"Look what daddy found in the attic! It's an angel, isn't it pretty?" Her father came walking down the stairs. A tall young man, with dark brown hair with glasses covering his strong blue eyes. Megazero only reached up to his thigh as she ran around him laughing. She circled him once and ran back to her mother and handed her the glass ornament.

"It's been in our family for a very long time, Mega." Nicole smiled.

"Can we put it on our Christmas tree?" Megazero asked. Her parents nodded. Nicole picked up her daughter and lifted her up to the top. The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Her father replied as he left the room. Megazero heard her father open the door and sound excited. He began talking to the guest at the door. Megazeros mother lifted her high enough to put the angel on the tree. Hey mother held her in her arms and said.

"Doesn't that look gorgeous, Mega?" Megazero agreed and her father entered the room. Nicole turned her head to see the guest and remarked.

"Why your back!" Nicole put Megazero down and went to say hello to the faceless man.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

Megazero touched the ornaments. "Why can't I see you? Who are you? The nameless guest, the one my parents always were talking about? Why can't I see anyone's faces in any of my memories, other than mommy and daddy?" X was watching her from the entrance.

"She seems fine, I'm glad." X said to himself as he turned his head and noticed Zero and Axl walk by. They saw X and walked to him. X signaled them to be quiet. X pointed to the closed door and said. "Megazero's in there, don't disturb her, she seems really peaceful right now. Where's Iris?"

"She went to get the cookies for the party so we though we might meet her here to set up the last details before tomorrow night."

Megazero looked at a toy soldier and touched him. She closed her eyes and tired to look into the back of her mind. The mans face is blurry, but why? She tried to remember his face. Her stomach developed a knot and she was lost in her thoughts. I'm scared to find out. I know he's the key to my past though…I have to find… She looked into her Christmas memory and remembered.

(FLASHBACK)

Her mother put her down and walked over to the man and hugged him and said. "How long has it been?"

"Too long." The man replied. His voice seemed familiar. He looked past her mother and said. "Is that the baby I saw years ago?" Her mother nodded and replied.

"She's growing up fast isn't she?" The man walked over to her and said hello.

He bent to her level and shook her hand. She looked at his hand and then at his face. She was looking at the very man who trained her, Vile!

(END OF FLASHBACK)

She suddenly saw flashes of images of killings. Her nanny running into a room with her in her arms and locking the door. "That hand…he bent to me once and said his name…he took me in and loved me." Megazero yelled as she heard her mothers' screams. She saw her father get shot. A whole set of images of mavericks and maverick hunters mutilated, her body covered in blood.

Megazero gasped and grabbed her head and shook it. "Get out! Get out!" She screamed and she opened her eyes and saw more images. She couldn't go back into reality. She panic and screamed again. She felt something prickly touch her and an image of a maverick jumping at her and suddenly exploding in front of her.

X heard her cry out something and back up into the tree as she shook he head and pushed the tree screaming. X, Zero and Axl ran into the gym to help their friend.

"Why are these images so familiar!" She screamed again as warm, fresh blood hit her body and she knocked the prickly thing over and then she felt something grab her. She had her eyes open but she couldn't see anything but those images. She pushed whatever grabbed her and tried to run. But more things grabbed her, she fought to pull free and slowly she felt her energy drain. She felt something grab her shirt and she immediately ripped part of her shirt to get free. Screaming, she tried moving away but it seemed that no matter what she did the images still blocked her sight. Again someone grabbed her shirt and then someone grabbed her arm. She kicked the thing grabbing her shirt and heard it rip off and then pulled her arm away from the other things. She felt mavericks coming after from all over. She tried to attack everything and anything that touched her. Slowly she heard her name. She still continued to panic but she recognized X, Zero and Axl calling her name. Then Viles' voice overcame them "You have to come back to me, my love…." She tried to escape and she called out her friends names as other things grabbed onto her. She violently tried to get away and listen to her friends call out to her but the images blocked her senses and she screamed again as her head throbbed as it was overflowing with memories. She called out for Vile as her strength give out and she felt her body drop and everything went black.

Axl grabbed her shirt ad pulled her to him and received a blow in defense. Megazero kicked him and Axl held on to her shirt until it ripped. Zero grabbed her arm and tried grabbing the other but Megazero was moving so fast he could keep up. Axl called out her name and Zero joined in as X tried to catch her off guard, but she was acting as if they touched her she would die, she was acing on pure instinct. Megazero called out Axl's name and tears were no longer flowing out of her eyes. "X! Axl! Zero!" Megazero ran towards the door. Zero jumped in front of it and grabbed her. Megazero shook to break loose. Zero held on with all his strength and broke it loose when she stopped moving. Once Megazero felt him break loose she ran into X and screamed again and panicked again. After ten minutes of so megazero stopped and looked at Axl and walked towards him. After the third step she called out to him but with a different name. "Vile…" Zero caught her and held her close. He was trembling so badly; but he held her tight. X turned to Iris who just came in and yelled.

"Call Dr. Cain and Douglas fast!" Iris nodded and ran for help. He turned to Megazero who lay helpless in Zero's arms. Axl took off his shirt and handed it to Zero. Megazero's shirt had been ripped off in the process of trying to grab and calm her down. Axl kneeled down in front of Zero and held Megazero's hand as he called out her name. Zero looked at Megazero, she had scratched and cut everyone in the fight. Axl looked at Zero and asked.

"Who's Vile? Did he do this to her?" Zero was about to reply when Dr. Cain and Douglas came rushing in.

**A.N: well I know it doesn't make sense right now but all will be known soon. Why was Vile with Megazero's parents? Does Axl have anything to do with her past? Will she have another attack during the party? Until next time! Bye! R&R.**


	14. The Holidays

A.N: Hey guys sorry chapter 13 and 14 were extremely late, I'm having trouble uploading my chapters. It says error. Since I was having trouble uploading my stories in so chapter 14 was added on and added on and before I knew it, it turned into 5 pages on Microsoft Word. Sorry but it's a Christmas chapter so I hope it's not that bad. Well enjoy you guys and let me know how you guys like my holiday special! Enjoy!

Damon Melee – I'm glad you enjoy the different perspectives. I enjoyed them as well. I hope I can continue this in some areas of my next chapters and find new ways to write!

Angeldyos – Thank you so much for the compliments. All the reviews mean so much to me. It inspires me to continue my writings and it also makes me happy that I entertain you guys. Thank you!

Xangel-Rebirth – I'm trying to follow you idea and write a chapter with Axl as one of the main characters. I'll post it up as soon as I'm done with it! Thank you!

Series: Megaman X (MXZ2) Chapter: 14 

Megazero opened her eyes, they felt so heavy but she couldn't stay wherever she was. She opened her eyes wide and looked around. She sat up and saw Zero and Axl sitting beside her. They both rose and looked alert. Megazero placed her hand on her head and asked. "What happened?" Zero blinked and asked.

"You don't remember?" Megazero looked at them both and tried to remember.

"I remember I was in the gym and I was trying to remember my childhood (pause) I saw Vile; he knew my parents (pause) I saw awful images and I don't know (pause) it felt so real." Zero patted her head and said.

"Dr. Cain says its part of your past. I had no idea of this; he told me everything that he knew about it, a few hours ago. He says you should be fine now. The only serious damage was the fight you put up. Megazero look down at her sheets.

"I'm sorry." Zero nodded and patted her head again.

"Well you're fine now, thank god. Now that I know you're controllable, I'm going to go sleep before the party." Zero waved and left the room. Megazero watched him close the door, then she turned to Axl.

"Vile knew my father…I can't believe it." Axl stayed quiet. What do I say to that? Axl thought.

Megazero lifted the sheets off of her and unplugged the cords from her arms. Axl rose. "Miss Megazero, Dr. Cain said you could leave until you were feeling better an-" Megazero pulled off her robe and Axl closed his eyes and turned away, blushing as Megazero changed.

"I am feeling better, besides it's Christmas Eve and I wanna party."

Zero walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. So you're feeling better now… Zero walked to his dorm. Megazero was so violent….She couldn't see but she was able to withstand us. We couldn't even land a hand on her…What if she becomes permanently violent? Iris waved and yelled out.

"Zero! Hey babe! Are you ready for the party tonight!" Zero looked at her with exhausted eyes and nodded. "Did you stay all night with Megazero?"

"Yeah, I wanted to make sure she wouldn't go violent again over night and attack someone." Iris smiled a little. "But once I take a long nap I'll be good as new and ready to rock out, okay?" Iris's smile widen as she agreed. Once Zero passed her, her smile disappeared. Iris turned around and Megazero walked to her.

"Hello Megazero." Her voice cheered up as Megazero waved.

"Hey Iris, you wanna go shopping and get a Christmas costume together?" Iris' smile came out naturally when she heard the word shopping leave Megazero's lips.

"Come on Megazero! Costumes are this way!" Iris yelled as she entered the mall with Megazero. She smiled and ran after her.

"I can't beat you with shopping so lead the way!" Megazero yelled back, laughing. Iris entered a costume store and pulled out some outfits.

"Come and look at these! Don't you think there cute?" Megazero looked at Iris selections. A green elf suit. A Santa suit. A reindeer and a present suit. Each one with their own sexy design. The green elf suit was two pieces. A mini skirt and a tube top, with of course its cute hat with a bell and 3 small fluffy bands and 2 larger ones, one for you waist as a belt and the other Megazero could not figure out where. The Santa suit the same style except it included 3 small traditional Santa belts and 2 larger ones. The reindeer was more like those kinky outfits that strippers wear and the present…(well we'll let you imagination go wild.) Iris handed her the elf one and she took the Santa one and dragged Megazero into a dressing room. They both came out and looked at each other. They laughed and went back in and traded suits. Iris looked at herself in the mirror. "Yes, this one was so made for me." Iris came out and Megazero looked at Iris. She had in her hands, handcuffs!

"Iris!" She looked at the rest of her costume and realized what store Iris had dragged her in. "Oh no Iris we cant take this to the party they'll think we're-" Iris interrupted her.

"We won't show the handcuffs or that whip yours came with." Iris smirked. "Just don't wear all the belts. Just wear one around your waist and neck. Just like your wearing it now and no one will notice." Iris was wearing all of her items and she looked like she came out of a playboy magazine. Megazero sighed as Iris went back in and changed into Megazero went in and changed. She came out and handed Iris the outfit. Iris looked at her and asked. "Aren't you going to buy it?"

"What for? I mean I don't think Santa himself would approve of this outfit." Iris raised an eyebrow.

"It's not like your going to have sex in it, you'll just wear it to a party." Megazero turned red at Iris's comment. "Why are you turning red?" Iris pretended to gasp. "Are you going to go and screw some guy?" Megazero looked shocked and yelled out.

"Of course not!"

"Then buy it and prove it." Megazero looked at her then the outfit. "Whose are you going to screw? Axl? X?" Megazero snatched the outfit and yelled.

"Alright! Alright, you win! I'll buy the damn outfit. I'm not screwing anyone!" Megazero yelled. Suddenly Megazero noticed people in the store looking at her, strangely. Megazero and Iris blushed in embarrassment.

"Umm…I don't know you, okay?" Iris whispered as she passed the blushing hunter. Megazero nodded and quietly walked up to the register and paid for her items and met Iris outside of the store. Megazero held the bag tight, hoping no one would recognize the store and think wrongly of her.

"I can't believe I'm carrying some sex outfit." She whispered to Iris, trying to cover the bags logo.

"It doesn't look like a sex outfit, if you don't wear the leg band and the chained wrist bands and carry the whip then it looks like an adorable outfit, okay?" Megazero nodded as they walked toward the parking lot. I'm not a bunny, I'm a hunter, and so this outfit will not change anyone's opinion about me…. I hope

Megazero placed the bag on the bed and looked at the clock. Thirty minutes till the party starts She entered the bathroom and removed her clothes. She turned on the shower and closed the curtain behind her.

Iris saw Zero and X walking by her dorm. Hmm…wonder what X and Zero would say about the outfits? "Hi Zero, Hi X!" She ran to them acting casual but making sure they were able to see the bag. Zero and X nodded.

"Hey Iris, whatcha got there?" Zero asked. X looked at the logo and said.

"The Moonlight? Isn't that a -" Iris interrupted.

"Yep, it is. Megazero and I got our outfits there. You wanna see?"

"Megazero got her outfit there!" Both X and Zero repeated. Iris nodded.

"Yeah. Mines an elf and hers is a Santa one." X nodded in disbelief. Zero agreed and patted her on the head. "Maybe Axl's getting lucky! Or is it X? Hers did come with a whip, after all. While mine came with handcuffs." Iris added.

"What?" Zero replied. X blushed in embarrassment.

"Well, We'll see you at the party okay Iris!" X grabbed Zero's hand and pulled him back to the dorm. Iris waved goodbye and smile.

Megazero combed the tangles out of her dark brown wet hair. She looked in the mirror and smiled. It's Christmas Eve, time to go and party She wrapped the towel around her waist and reached for the doorknob. She heard Zero and X walk in. Oh shit the bag! She opened the door and found Zero and X already at the bag. Zero looked at her and grabbed the bag.

"What's this?" Zero asked playfully. Megazero blushed.

"It's just a costume for the party. That's all." Zero reached in the bag and pulled out a Santa hat and placed it on X's head. "Don't look in there, Zero. You can't see the costume yet." Zero pulled out her skirt and laid it on the bed.

"Why not?" Zero pulled out the whip and Megazero saw Zero and X turn red. Megazero couldn't find the words to explain what that the whip was doing in her bag. It came with the damn outfit, Zero! "Is this for me later on?" Zero teased. Megazero snatched the bag, skirt and went back into the bathroom. Megazero leaned against the door, embarrassed. She heard Zero place his hand on the other side of the door and whispered. "I was just teasing you….Besides you'll look beautiful in it, doll face." Megazero's heart raced as those words slowly melted in her heart. She blushed and leaned her head back onto the door.

"Buzz off, Zero." Megazero yelled. She heard Zero leave the room. Megazero saw herself in the mirror leaning against the wall and smiled holding the bag closer.

Iris placed her hat snug on her head and blew a kiss at her mirror. "I am so hot!"

Megazero put the belt around her waist and looked in the mirror. "Is this outfit even allowed?"

Iris put on her high heels and posed. "Zero's mine tonight!"

Megazero looked at the leg long black boots sitting by her side of the bed and sighed. "I think I can make it to the door."

Iris heard the door ring. She ran and opened the door. Zero was dressed as a red elf and smiled. "Ready to start your well organized party?"

Megazero heard the door ring and X dressed up as a reindeer popped his head in the room. "Axl's here." Megazero nodded and walked to the door. Axl wasn't dressed in any costume but he had Christmas colors on.

"Why aren't you dressed in a costume?" Axl whistled and winked. Megazero blushed and repeated her question.

"Cause I'm going to a different party in a few hours. My friends hosting it and I haven't seen him in a while so I thought I could stop by and party with them after this one." Megazero nodded and Axl held his hand out. "Shall we go Miss Megazero, I mean Miss Claus?" Megazero smiled and shook her head.

"Hold on." She ran back in the room and took out a present. She ran back to Axl and handed him the present. "This is for you! For everything that you've done for me. I wanted to thank you." Axl leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. Megazero grinned. "You can't do that, you don't have mistletoe, sorry." Axl winked and said.

"Oh yeah." He took his gift and asked. "Is X and Zero ready?"

"Zero left already and X…" X popped out and smiled. "X! You look adorable as a reindeer!" Megazero cooed. X smiled and replied.

"I know." They all laughed and went to the party.

Iris was dancing with Zero, when she spotted Mega, Axl and X walk in. She pointed to them and Zero looked over and smiled. "Hey looked everyone's here." Megazero spotted Iris and Zero and waved. She grabbed Axl and X and dragged them into the dance floor and danced.

After a while of dancing Megazero sat down in a chair and sighed. All that dancing is killing me She touched her boots These boots aren't helping either! Douglass passed by and handed her eggnog as he said.

"Hey Megazero! Nice outfit. Where's your date?" Megazero smiled.

"I don't have a date." Douglass nodded. "Where's your date?"

"Alia is over there." Douglass pointed to Alia sitting at another table. "Well, I'll see you later."

"Bye" Megazero took the cup and drank it fast.

"You shouldn't drink that so fast." Zero said from behind. Megazero placed her cup down.

"Yeah, I kinda realized that, I was just thirsty." Megazero made a face. "Wow that was strong." Zero rolled his eyes and said.

"It's Alia's specialty. She makes the best drinks believe it or not." Megazero nodded. She saw Zero put his hand out; she looked up at him. "There's a slow song coming up, will you do me the honors of being the first?" Megazero blushed and took his hand. He took her out to the dance floor as the song started and put his hand around her waist and pull her close. She placed her cheek against his and smiled. "You look very beautiful, Mega. Just like I said you would." Megazero placed her hand on his shoulder and whispered back.

"Thank you. Won't Iris get angry?" She felt Zero shake his head. "You look so handsome, Zero. Iris is so lucky, you know."

"So are you and Axl dating?" Zero asked casually. Megazero smiled.

"Why?"

"Just wondering…." Zero and Megazero danced the rest of the time quietly. When the song was over Zero kissed her hand. "Thank you, Mega." Megazero blushed and nodded.

"Thank you Zero." Megazero sat back down and watched X and Axl danced with other people as she drank a bit more of Alia's eggnog. Alia came and sat next to Megazero.

"It looked like you were back with Zero." Megazero smiled.

"Yeah, it did, didn't it?" Alia smiled and they both laughed and began to talk. After a while Alia left the table when Douglass asked her to dance and Axl approached.

"Let's dance!"

"Okay." Megazero and Axl danced a few more songs before Axl motioned that he had to go. Axl took her hand and pulled out of the training room.

"Well I'm going to go to my friend's party. You're more than welcome to come." Megazero shook her head. "Okay, but don't say I didn't invite you, when I tell you it was the best party of the year." Megazero laughed.

"I won't. Well drive carefully." Axl smiled and replied.

"I wasn't the one drinking."

"I wasn't drinking that much was I?" Megazero asked. Axl shrugged, and teased.

"Every time I looked over I saw a cup always at our table, and it had lipstick on it and I don't recall X wearing any r lipstick." Megazero laughed and nodded. Axl pulled a gift from his pocket and smiled. "Here, Merry Christmas, Megazero." He leaned in and kissed her passionately. Megazero blushed and held the present in her hands. Axl pulled his arm down and waved mistletoe in face. "See, it's mistletoe, so I did it right this time." He turned and left Megazero blushing at the entrance. Megazero touched her lips and walked to her dorm.

I can't believe this. I kissed Axl!…I cant say much about my feelings for him because I'm not sure… "Oh well…things like this need time." She opened the door and placed the gift on the table and removed her hat and boots. She removed the belt and began to unbutton her shirt. She heard the dorm door open and she turned around. Zero closed the door and smiled.

"Hey Mega."

"Hi Zero. Need anything?" Zero walked up to her and sat next to her.

"So you are going out with him?" Megazero blinked a few times and shook her head.

"Huh?"

"So are you dating him?"

"Axl?"

"Yeah."

"No. Why?"

"I saw you and him and…" Zero faded out.

"I gave him a gift and that's all." Megazero rose and opened her closet and pulled out a box wrapped in beautiful Christmas wrapping. "See? You and X get one too!" She handed him the gift and Zero smiled. She sat back down and watched him open it. He pulled out a black collared shirt and a picture frame and a necklace. "I always thought you looked very handsome in black so I got you a collar shirt and the picture in the picture frame was when we were training and I brought my camera, remember?" She took the chain from him and opened it and put her arms around him to put the necklace on. "And this is a friendship necklace. You, X, Axl and I have one now." Zero looked at her and smiled.

"Thank you." Zero looked at the shirt and took off his costume and put on the shirt. "It fits…I like it too." Megazero smiled and nodded.

"I stole one of you shirts and asked one of the guys who worked there to get the size and I'm glad it fits." Zero took her hands in his.

"I'm a little jealous…" Megazero looked at him, confused. "He kissed you, I saw it. It was a passionate kiss. I don't know why I get jealous when you're around him.

"What are you-" Zero kissed her. Megazero looked at his eyes. No please resist…I..I can't give in Megazero looked at him without saying a word. Zero's expression reminded her the first time her told her that he loved her. I still…love him.. Megazero kissed him back and wrapped her arms around him neck. Zero ripped her costume off and got on top of her and continued to kiss her. Zero kissed her neck and whispered.

"I knew that whip was for me."

A.N: Well that's my holiday special I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed coming up with it. It seems that Zero is having doubts about his feelings as well as Megazero. What will happen once Iris finds out the affair? Will Megazeros and Iris's friendship go in flames just as it barely began? Until the next chapter! Bye! R&R.


	15. The Holiday Blues

**A.N**: Well I hope you guys had a wonderful New Years. I made a resolution and I hope I can keep it longer than 4 months. Hehe. Well Megazero and Zero had umm…a good night. So what will Iris say when she finds out her best friend and her lover did umm the deed? Hope you guys enjoy it! Thanks for your reviews! (I just realized that my thought bubbles don't show up! I had no idea! I am so sorry for that! Hmm…well I guess the thoughts the characters have will be in parenthesis. Sorry about that.)

**Damon Melee** – Haha Yeah, I wasn't really going for that ending but I thought it might bring more openings to the story. I'm glad I surprised you guys. Yeah, a lot of people are rooting for Axl as well and to tell you the trust I kinda am too. But we'll see. Thanks for your review!

**Xangel-Rebirth** – Well lets see you would like to know more about X's love life? Well so far he's only had Megazero but I don't know if that would count really since it was only to keep Zero from leaving the dorm. Hmm…that's a good point. In the beginning, if I recall correctly someone asked if it was going to be a yaoi type of thing and I thought of it but it didn't end up that way but oh well its was probably for the best I guess. Well I'll have to think of something for X then wont I? Thank you!

**Pherexio **– Well I did miss your input but your back! Finals are a bit of life consuming when they're around the corner. My finals will be soon as well. So like I said earlier they will be consuming my life a bit. I try not to confuse you as much. It's kinda of hard at times to write and see it through the readers point of view because I already know what's going on and I see it in my mind, so I try to avoid that as much as possible. Thank you, I'll try not to be confusing in the next chapter. Sorry about that!

**Series: Megaman X (MXZ2) Chapter: 15**

Zero and Megazero lay in the sheets, both in silence. Megazero's bare back against his chest. She felt Zeros arm hold her tight. She looked at the room and thought. (I made love with Zero yet I don't know why I'm worried.) Megazero saw Iris appear in her mind. (That's right, Zero is Iris's now not mine...I just betrayed my friend…) Zero kissed her neck and whispered. "It feels just like our first time isn't it?" Megazero shook her head.

"Zero, we can't be together." Zero lifted his arm from her and she turned around and faced him. "You have Iris and she's my friend, we just cheated on her. . I can't love you." She sat up and lifted the sheets from her body. Zero pulled her arm and brought her to him.

"So what were we just doing? Sex?" Zero looked concerned. Megazero took a big breath. And with a heavy heart she replied.

"It did feet like it our first time but we can't be together."

"We made love, Megazero. That's what it was. Love not sex." Megazero smiled and said.

"Just like you said to me before, I'm over you." Those words struck Zero and he remembered when he said that to her. (I was so cold with her when I said that and now it's come back and slapped me in the face…) Zero nodded in disappointment.

"You're right, I'm sorry." Zero let go of her arm. Megazero rose and pulled out clean sheets form the closet. Zero helped her change the sheets.

X opened the dorm door and the lights were out. He turned the lights low so it would not disturb Zero and Megazero. Megazero was on one side while Zero was on the other. X looked at Zero and took off his costumes antlers and then looked at Zero again. Zero's pillow was wet. X looked at his face and realized that he was crying. X walked over to Megazero's side. Same, a wet pillow and a face full of sorrow. X sighed and turned off the lights.

Megazero opened her eyes to what seemed like a light coming out of her window. She got out of bed and looked out. She smiled. The sun was shining on the snow perfectly. The snow glowed so bright; one would confuse it with heaven. It was a photographers dream to see such a sight. Megazero's smile faded as she looked at Zero who was still sleeping. (As much as it hurts me, it's for the best, Zero…) X was in between them both. She rose out of bed and got dressed. She stepped out and walked out of MHHQ. She stepped on snow and sunk in a little bit. She jumped and made tracks purposely. She smiled and looked at her surroundings. The MHHQ looked different now that is was covered in white. She bent down and picked up snow and threw it up in the air and laughed as she dodged the snow. She felt something vibrate in her pocket. She took out her cell and looked the screen. Axl was calling.

"What's up Axl."

"Hello?" An unknown man spoke. "Hello?"

"Hello." Megazero replied, wondering whom it was.

"Is this Megazero?"

"Yes, Whose this?"

"This is Nitis. Axl came to my party last night and he's-"

"Is he hurt?" Megazero interrupted.

"No, he's just really intoxicated. I was wondering if you can come and pick him up cause I can't let him drive in his condition."

"Understood. Give your location and I'll be there." Megazero listened as she went for her car.

Megazero knocked on the apartment's door. She looked around. (Yep, he was right. It was one hell of a party.) There was confetti on the ground all around the parking lot and even outside the apartments door. There was the occasional empty beer box here and there. The door opened and a guy with dyed red and orange hair stuck his head out.

"Megazero?" Megazero nodded and was let in. The room was a mess. Beer cans sprawled all over the living room. Pizza box was halfway opened and paper plates and napkins and tipped over cups everywhere.

"Looks like you guys had a good party." Nitis nodded.

"Yeah, well Christmas comes only once a year."

"And you don't care about drinking and driving?"

"Of course I do. Why do you think everyone spent the night at my house?" Megazero nodded.

"That's good. I'm glad you offer that service at your party." Nitis led her to the bedroom where she saw Axl and seven other people sleeping in the room. Axl was in a chair. Three people in Nitis's bed. Another in another chair and two on the floor. Megazero walked up to Axl and was about to pick him up. "Did Axl…" She pointed to another box of condoms on the floor nest to the table. Nitis shook his head.

"Naw, we barely got him to drink last night. He never drinks or does things like our other friends do. We convinced him to live a little and have a few drinks. But we had no idea that he could get drunk so easily. So I kept an eye on him and nothing really happened. I swear." Megazero picked him up and carried him out. "Axl wasn't kidding when he said you were strong. I though I was going to have to drag him to your car." Megazero smiled and felt Axl move in her arms. Axl opened his eyes and Megazero put him down, but still had a good grip on his arm just in case. Axl looked at her and asked.

"What are you doing here?" He sounded groggy and unaware of the night that passed. "Did you change your mind?"

"Come on party boy. I think its time to go home." Megazero helped him out the door and into her car. "Thank Nitis for keeping Axl."

"No problem." Nitis waved as she turned on her car and drove off. She turned to Axl and smiled.

"You sleepy?" Axl's eyelids were heavy and slowly closed.

"No…" Axl said and went to sleep. One the way home, Megazero pulled over and helped Axl vomit. Axl closed the door and felt Megazero rub his back.

"You feel better?" Axl nodded and leaned his head against her shoulder. Megazero smiled and continued driving home.

Megazero put Axl on her back and walked into MHHQ. Douglas passed by and asked her what was wrong with Axl. "He partied too much last night. I'm taking him to his dorm. Can I have his dorm code?" Douglas nodded and looked it up his computer. He wrote it down on a piece of paper.

"Here you go." He handed her the piece of paper.

"Thanks."

Megazero entered the dorm code and the door opened. She walked to his bed and slowly and carefully put him down. She sat beside him and ruffled his hair. "You awake, Axl?" He began to open his eyes again. "Great party, huh?" Megazero got up and watched him run to the bathroom and heard him vomit into the toilet. She entered and helped him up. She handed him a towel and stepped out. She heard the sink turn on and heard Axl brushed his teeth.

"I don't remember much." Axl walked out. "Did you end up coming?" Megazero shook her head.

"No, I was here." Axl held his head and laid back down. "So much for the greatest party of the year." Megazero teased and sat on his bed next to him again. Axl grunted.

"Gee thanks, I know I made a mistake and all but you don't need to be my mother." Megazero smiled and ran her hand through his hair.

"I'm just saying that you need to be more careful that's all." Axl sat up and smiled.

"You care about me?" Megazero rolled her eyes and replied sarcastically.

"No, of course I don't, what makes you think that?"

"You love me don't you?" Axl grabbed her and forced her to lay down. "Axl?" Megazero asked. Her eyes widened, as he leaned forward and began kissing her. Megazero tried pushing him. Axl held his position and Megazero yelled. "Axl, please! Stop!" She felt Axl kiss her neck and her lips. Megazero's vision suddenly went blank and Vile came into view. Megazero stomach sunk. "Vile!" She whispered. She began to yell out. "Don't touch me.." Megazero began to cry and yell. Vile grabbed her and held her against the bed and said.

"Calm down, I'm not trying to hurt you." Megazero felt so scared she didn't know what to do and she turned away.

"Don't hurt me again Vile. Please, it hurts! Stop!"

"Mega, who's Vile?" Megazero looked back at Vile but Axl was in his place. Megazero felt the tears run past her face.

"Axl..?" Megazero whimpered, Axl sat her up and held her.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Who's Vile? What did he do to you?" Megazero was trembling and shook her head.

"Vile was my…, he was….,oh Axl." Axl held her tighter.

"I'm really sorry Megazero. I swear I didn't really mean to force you or anything. I'm just a little drunk, but I swear I will never force you to do anything." Megazero nodded and rose still shaking.

"I need to see Iris…." Axl nodded and rose; he held his head and sat back down.

"I'm still lightheaded, sorry." Megazero began to calm down and nodded.

"I'll see you later."

Iris was nowhere to be found. Megazero walked through the halls and asking everyone she bumped into. Still shaking from the incident, she turned the corner and bumped into Zero. Megazero blushed and turned away. Zero grabbed her arm.

"Hey Megazero, about last night…" Megazero looked at him and said nothing. Zero looked concerned.

"What happened? You're shaking." Megazero shook her head. Zero grabbed her other arm and held it too, so that she was facing him. "Why were you crying?"

"I just….it's nothing." Megazero tried pushing away, but Zero refused to let her go.

"Megazero, please don't be like this. Let me know…"

"I saw Vile…in my mind." Zero listened. "He attacked me when I was with Axl." Zero let go.

"Oh I see, what were you doing with Axl?"

"He was drunk and I came to pick him up at the party he was at."

"Are you okay? Did you attack Axl?"

"I'm not sure, I can't say." Zero nodded.

"What did you see?"

"Vile was on me and well…look I don't want to talk about it. I'm okay."

"You sure…?"

"Yes, Thank you." She walked down the hall and turned the corner. She pushed the elevator button and stepped inside. She entered the dorms button and the door closed.

"What did Vile do to me?" Megazero leaned against the elevators wall and waited for the doors to open. "I can't remember…" She felt the elevator stop and stepped out. She felt the need to walk around. She had nothing in her mind but the clear solitary halls felt like a sanctuary. She heard the dorm door opened behind her and turned. Iris walked out. "Iris!" Megazero called out as she walked to her. Iris blushed and looked around.

"Um..Hi." Megazero smiled.

"What were you doing in Mitch's dorm?" Iris thought for a moment.

"He partied too much and I helped him out." Megazero nodded.

"Yeah? Hmm….That's funny." Iris looked concerned and frightened.

"Um…W..Why?"

"I took Axl to his dorm too, he went to a party and partied too much as well." Iris looked relieved and nodded.

"So umm…you wanna hang out?" Megazero nodded.

"Let's go somewhere and kill time."

A.N: Well I just figured out that you guys can't see these . Well there the little stars that I had for showing you guys the characters thoughts. I apologize for that. So ( ) will now replace those invisible little stars. Hope it will make your reading more enjoyable. Well Iris has no idea what Megazero and Zero have done. And why does Megazero get these attacks all of a sudden? Why is her past catching up with her now? Why was Iris kinda nervous that Megazero caught her coming out of Mitch's room? Hopefully all will be answered soon. Until the next chapter! Bye! R&R.


	16. You're What Iris!

**A.N: Hey there guys! Well the years barely begun and January is almost over! Geesh… Thanks for your reviews guys I loved them. We last left off with Megazero had helped our easily drunk friend back to his room and caught Iris doing…the same? Well enjoy chapter 16! R&R.**

**Xangel-Rebirth** – No worries, but I am glad to have you back. Well I know that chapter didn't have that much action in it but it was the only way I could introduce this chapter. I think this one should be a little more interesting. Maybe even a little bit shocking at the end. Thanks!

**MyGBAcanTalk** – Well better late then never. Hehe. I hope to continue hearing from you. Thanks for the review. I hope you are enjoying the story.

**AliceStar** – Well we don't know if Iris is cheating on Zero or not but we will find out sooner or later! I have been trying to update every 7 to 10 days. And I think I've been doing a better job than I have before. Thank you for your review! Hope to hear more as the chapters progress.

**Damon Melee** – I thought adding a little bit of Axl weak points here and there but not just Axls will be showing up. Would you like to see Iris cheat on Zero? I think many do but I could be wrong. Well you'll just have to see! Thank you! I love hearing form you guys.

**Pherexio** – I hope no was confused the last umm14 chapters or so. I will be trying to figure out how to change the format so it will show up nicely on fanfiction. So please bear with the changes if they annoy you. Thank you!

**NekoGuyFan** – hahaha speaking of Grandmas. My grandmother caught our oven on fire and no one was home except my grandmother and me, and I was running around like a maniac trying to find the fire extinguisher. But thank goodness no one was hurt. I did find the fire extinguisher and killed the fire but my mother wasn't very happy about our burnt, black oven. But oh well, we got another one. Well Vile does play an important role in her life but it will be revealed later on in the story. Thanks for the review. I really appreciate it.

**Series: Megaman X (MXZ2) Chapter: 16**

(Two months later)

"Commander Megazero, please respond."

"This is Commander Megazero. What's going on?"

"The area is deserted, there is no sign of mavericks."

"Very well, proceed to the next sector. But be careful, group three has lost communication." Megazero held her both guns in her hands as she ran through the forest. Jumping from tree to tree. Pausing at every other tree to take a look around. She paused and jumped down onto the grass. Her communicator beeped. A small hologram of Alia appeared.

"Megazero, have all five groups responded?" Megazero shook her head.

"No, I lost contact with group three in sector thirteen. I'm going there now." Alia nodded.

"Be careful then. I'll update you on any information." Alai disappeared. Megazero started running toward sector thirteen.

(Flashback)

Megazero was in the ruins of a maverick owned building. She ran down the stairs and checked up on all her groups. "Group one, two, three, four and five; status please."

"Group one in sector ten, responding nothing unusual here."

"Group two in sector fourteen, responding its all cool." Megazero waited for group three's response.

"Group three respond." Megazero repeated in her headset. "Group three?" No answer. "Group four?"

"Group four in sector six, responding everything's okay here."

"Group five in sector eight, responding: all is good here. Commander Megazero group three was in sector thirteen when they last communicated with us. "

"Okay all groups meet in sector thirteen once I give the signal, understood?"

"Ma'am" All groups responded.

(End Of Flashback)

"All Groups head for sector thirteen." Megazero commanded. She stepped onto sector thirteen and looked up at the ruins in front of her. She turned on her homing signal and the radar came on. A faded signal came up. "Second story." Megazero ran close to the entrance and set her guns on night mode and lights came on. She heard her groups approach. "Turn on the radars and look for…" Megazero heard something in the building. "Stand back!" Megazero yelled. She pointed her light into the dark building. She heard someone yelling and coming towards them. One of them members from group three. Megazero called out to him as she ran towards the sound. Suddenly his screaming stopped. Megazero stopped and backed up.

"Look!" On of the hunters said. Megazero looked up and saw a man in a white coat and a maverick looking down at them. Megazero eyes widened.

"Why can't I look away…I've seen him..But from where..." The maverick jumped down and slashed at the hunters. All of them jumped out of the way and began to attack. Megazero stared at the man. He was in the shadows so much of him was not visible. "It can't be..."

"Commander-" Megazero felt a blow from the back and went flying onto the wall. She hit the wall and then the floor. She rose and dodged the mavericks' attack. The mavericks' huge arms should be slow but they seemed too fast for the groups. He attacked randomly. If he didn't hit one of the hunters he'd jump to another and strike. Megazero tried protecting her men but he kept on moving to another.

"Men, teleport out of here!" Megazero already lost six of her men in twenty-five minutes, and she wasn't going to lose the rest. Megazero jumped on the tall, dark blue maverick and got his attention, while the injured were teleported by another out of the area. The blue maverick slashed his claws at her and missed. He growled and jumped at her, Megazero shot him and he jumped back and jumped into the trees. Megazero looked around. Damn, where is he? Her goggles appeared and detected the mavericks motion, Megazero set her gun to cannon mode and shot. It exploded and smoke and leaves went everywhere. Megazero tried keeping her focus and watched the smoke fade slowly. The maverick jumped form the smoke towards her. His right arm was missing and he slammed into her, her guns went flying as Megazero hit the floor and he jumped on her. Megazero tried to get him off but this maverick was extremely heavy; she felt her chest armor crack from the weight. The maverick smirked at its prey as it raised its only arm up in the air to slash her face. Megazero closed her eyes in fear and turned away. Oh no…

"Megazero!" A voice yelled as the mavericks weight suddenly disappeared off of her. Megazero opened her eyes and looked to her left.

"Zero!" Zero had slammed into the maverick and knocked him off. Megazero heard Axl behind her. Axl jumped over Megazero and attacked the maverick. Megazero took her sword out and joined the battle. The maverick tried attacking all three but all three were just too much for him to manage. He fell in defeat after a few mighty blows from the hunters. Megazero looked back at the area the man was standing at.

"No.." Megazero said as she ran towards the building.

"Megazero wait!" Axl yelled as Zero and him ran after her. Megazero ran up the stairs and reached the fifth story. Megazero looked all around and fell to her knees. Group three was massacred there and there was no sign of the mysterious man. Zero and Axl reached her and looked at the scene.

I let my guard down for a moment and he attacked us all. Megazero thought. Axl shook his head.

"What happened?" Megazero rose and ignored Axl and Zero and left.

(Back at MHHQ)

"Zero!" Iris ran to him. Zero opened his arms and Iris jumped in. "How is Megazero? Did you save her?" Zero looked over at her Megazero was holding her chest armor.

"The guy must have weighed over ton in order for him to crack my armor like that." Megazero said to herself. Dr. Cain approached her.

"Hello Megazero. What was the status out there?"

"Only one maverick in all sectors."

"Do you think he destroyed that whole area by himself?"

"It's a possibility, I mean look at this. He just simply jumped on me and it cracked." Dr. Cain took the armor from her and nodded as he examined it.

"Yes, it is a possibility." Axl ran to her and asked.

"What distracted you, Miss Megazero?" Dr. Cain looked at her and expected an answer. Megazero looked annoyed.

"Nothing." Megazero snapped and left the room, her pride hurt more than the bruises. Axl, Zero, Iris and Dr. Cain were stunned.

As Megazero walked to the training room she thought I wasn't distracted, I'm not strong enough is all. Megazero felt anger rush through her body. "I wasn't strong enough." Megazero snatched a key to the room and set the level of difficulty 20 levels higher than she usually trains. "I will be stronger, then Zero or Axl or X won't have to come and save me. I won't lose any men or anything." Megazero stepped inside the training room and began her training. The robots were hard to defeat, she had 7 minutes to defeat one before another was sent out. Megazero barely defeated the first one before another was sent out. Maybe I put this a little too strong

Megazero thought as she heard the next robot was sent out; she punched the second one and dodged the third ones attack. She pulled out her sword and slashed at the third one but it jumped and slammed her into the ground, she landed on her knees and hands. She front flipped into the second one and jammed the sword into it. The fourth one had appeared and took the first and second destroyed robots and hurled at her. She dodged them both and fell into the trap; the third one kicked her into the fourth one and was kicked back. Megazero fell on her back and coughed up blood, her sword flew out of her reach. She began to rise and felt the fifth one pick her up and punch her out of its way. The third, fourth and fifth continued to attack and Megazero continued to dodge as best as she could. She destroyed the fifth one and the six jumped and punched her. The seventh picked up her sword she dropped and broke it in half. Megazero destroyed the third one but the eighth and ninth had already appeared. Megazero strength had dropped drastically. All four robots had her surrounded. Megazero knew she couldn't win. I lost again…

"Simulation off!" Megazero yelled. Her pride has been crushed again. The robots lit eyes faded and they fell. The door unlocked and Megazero picked up her sword pieces and left hurt, physically and mentally.

Zero heard the door open and looked from his desk out. Megazero dropped her sword pieces onto the bed and went into the shower. Zero looked at the sword and yelled out.

"Today wasn't a good day for training, was it?" Megazero slammed the door. Zero smiled and continued his paperwork. "It's that time of the month I guess." Zero said to himself as the shower was heard.

Megazero put medication and bandages on her cuts and wrapped a towel around her clean body. She left the bathroom and went straight to the closet. She pulled out her clothes and laid them on the bed. Zero picked up his papers and left so Megazero could change. Megazero changed quickly and brushed her hair. Zero came back in and said.

"Papers are due in half an hour, are your done?"

"Since yesterday." Zero rolled his eyes.

"How come I'm always the one who turns it in right at the last minute?" Megazero smiled. "See, that's better. I like it better when you smile, Mega." Zero noticed her wounds. "Hey, it looks like you took some damage, are you okay?" Zero grabbed her arm softly and examined it. Megazero blushed as he pulled her in closely and looked at her face and touched her bandages on her face. Megazero pulled away and Zero frowned. "Look about that night, I know you said it was over an-" The phone rang and Megazero picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Megazero?" Iris' voice was heard on the other line.

"Hey Iris, what's up?"

"Can you come over please? And don't mention anything to Zero." Megazero sensed something was wrong.

"Sure, I'll be right over."

"Thanks." Iris hung up and Megazero set the phone on the desk. Zero smiled a bit and asked.

"What's up?" Megazero ran out of the room yelling.

"Nothing."

Megazero knocked on Iris' door and Iris answered immediately as if she was on the other side before Megazero even knocked. Megazero smiled and let it fade as Iris motioned her to sit down.

"Is something the matter?" Megazero asked as she took a seat. Iris walked to her kitchen and asked.

"Tea or coffee?" Megazero leaned against the chair and replied.

"Tea please." A few minutes later Iris appeared with a cup for Megazero and coffee for herself. Megazero took a sip of hers after she blew on it. Iris didn't touch hers.

"So what's wrong?" Iris smiled and said.

"You are my best friend and I know you would never betray me." Those words struck Megazero and slowly and forced a nod as she thought. Does she know? Iris continued on. "I know that I can trust you with everything and I mean everything and I know you wouldn't judge me on my mistakes or anything." Megazero felt relieved. It's about Iris…phew Iris took her hand and held it tight. Megazero gave her hand a squeeze.

"What's wrong?" Iris' eyes began to water as she whispered.

"I think I'm pregnant, Megazero."

**A.N: Well that's some crazy crap, now isn't it? Iris might be pregnant? So Iris and Zero did the deed? Well Megazero has a pride problem and Iris and Zero might have a baby on the way. Can it get anymore crazier? Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Until the next chapter! Bye Bye.**


	17. Stomach Flu

**A.N**: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a bit, but Finals Weeks came and finally it's over. Well I noticed that not many people enjoyed the Iris thing. A few people gave me the idea and I thought it was something different and that it could be a good idea. I'll give it a chapter or two more and if you guys don't like it then I'll start again from chapter 16, with a different thing. Thanks for your reviews! They mean a lot to me.

**NEO180** – Thank you so much. Its wonderful to hear that you think my FF is the best. I really am glad to hear that. Depending on this stories ending, there could be a part three coming up. I hope to continue hearing form your as my story continues.

**Damon Melee** – Well we don't know if the baby's is Zeros, I'm afraid only Iris knows at this point. But you can find everything out on the next chapter! Thanks for your review!

**AliceStar** – Hey thanks. Many people have brought it up that I know and I thought I'd give it a shot. I'm glad to give you guys a bit of a jolt.

**hiwataris-girl** – Haha well too late to knock on wood! That's funny well you want to see Mega pregnant? Well Zeros gonna have a lot of to swallow if that's happens. Hahaha

**MyGBAcanTalk** – lol. I have never thought of that. Jerry Springer haha well Glad you enjoyed the chapter. Hopefully it will be just as good now that I'm taking a turn in the dark. Thanks for your review

**Shadowneko003** – Well I don't think reploids can get pregnant but a few people suggested it and I thought I might give it a shot.

**Xangel-Rebirth** – None of the characters are human, well from my knowledge but Megazero is part human. Which will be described later on in the chapter. I'm glad all of your guys will give it a shot. Hopefully it will go very nicely if not like I've said before I will start over from chapter 15 or so before all the Iris stuff happened.

**Series: Megaman X (MXZ2) Chapter: 17**

Iris took her hand and held it tight. Megazero gave her hand a squeeze.

"What's wrong?" Iris' eyes began to water.

"I think I'm pregnant." Megazero wanted to yell out and panic but keep it in. She was about to say something but Iris interrupted. "I know I'm not married but I don't think I should panic as much as I am because it's not for sure." Megazeros stomach was bouncing all over the place. Iris's holding Zeros' baby! Oh my god…. Iris sighed and asked. "I know I have to find out and all but I'm too afraid and I know I'll have more courage if I have you by my side." Iris paused. "I'm so scared to go and find out. I'm embarrassed. And so….I was wondering if you could go and get me a test at the pharmacy." Megazero was so amazed. Zero and Iris? When? He's never slept anywhere other than his dorm…I have to find out if she's pregnant…poor Iris she must be scared..

"Of course I will. I'll be back in a bit." Megazero rose and Iris hugged her and thanked her as she handed her money and Megazero was off.

Megazero entered the store and walked through each section "Where would pregnancy tests be?" Megazero spoke to herself as she entered the baby needs section. A short, chubby man who worked there walked to her and said.

"Are you looking for something your baby needs? Is he sick? Or does he need new diapers?" Megazero blushed at the thought of her shopping for baby items and replied.

"Oh no, I don't have any children…I was hoping there were pregnancy tests here.." The mustached man nodded and pointed to his left.

"Oh, expecting a baby, yes, yes well there right over here, come with me miss." Megazero was about to protest but shrugged. The man will never see me again so why bother explaining. Megazero followed the man into the family planing aisle and smiled as the man handed her one. "I suggest his one because it is 99 accurate so you'll know for sure if your life's about to change." Megazero looked at the small rectangular purple package and nodded and gave him thanks as she left. She reached the register and gasped. She hid the package behind her and walked slowly to a different cash register. Alia was right at the end of the line of the register Megazero was headed for. Megazero was right behind Alia and was about to be home free when the same chubby, mustached man yelled out. "Oh miss, please, here. It's a gift that comes with that pregnancy test. It's a promotion." Alia turned around and gasped as she saw a red Megazero be handed a baby's first book. Megazero turned to Alia and tired to smile.

"Oh, Mega…I didn't know you were expecting?" Megazero shook her head. "Did you and Axl-"

"I'm not…" Megazero was so embarrassed she wasn't expecting to see anyone there.

"Then whose is that for?" Megazero knew no one could know about Iris so Megazero replied.

"Umm…nobody." Alia raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? Then why are you buying it?" Megazero shrugged a she spotted a self-check out register and ran to it. She scanned it and paid for it and bailed.

Megazero got out of her car and held the plastic bag with the test and the book inside. She entered the building. Douglas was exiting and pointed out.

"Oh a book. What are you reading?" Megazero looked at the bag and realized it was see-through and replied as she hid the bag behind her causally.

"Oh some romance novel I heard was very good…so yeah..umm bye." Megazero ran into the elevator and entered the floor number. Megazero leaned against the door and sighed in relief. I better run to Iris' dorm in order to avoid anymore of this. The door opened and Megazero dashed as fast as she could to Iris' dorm. Megazero turned the corner and crashed into someone. She gasped as the bag fell out of her hands and lots of papers went everywhere. Megazero sat up and stared right into the eyes of Zero Omega. The last person she wanted to see at that time. The bag had landed to the side of him with all of its contents sprawled in front of him. His papers were everywhere. Megazero had no voice to speak out with as Zero reached for the test. Zero looked at it and his eyes widened. He looked at her and with surprise he asked.

"Are you pregnant!" Megazero couldn't shake her head, she had to have the greatest luck and crash into him. Zero repeated his question as he also picked up the baby book. Megazero snatched the items and ran past him. Zero turned around and yelled out to her as she turned the next corner. "Wait!" Megazeros heart was beating so fast she couldn't believe what had happened. Megazero reached Iris' door and knocked and looked around hoping Zero wouldn't spot her. Iris opened the door and Megazero quickly ran in. Iris closed the door and asked.

"What happened?" Megazero placed he items on the table and replied.

"Zero spotted me and saw the test." Iris panicked.

"Did you tell him?"

"No, I ran…he thinks I'm the one who's pregnant. He has no idea that I'm with you." Iris sighed in relief and mouth out a thank you. Iris took the package and went inside the bathroom and closed the door. A few minutes later she opened the door and called Megazero in.

"Now we just wait for the results." Iris' voice trembled. Megazero put her arm on her shoulder and thought. Poor Iris…These five minutes must seem like an eternity for her. "If it's a blue line then I'm pregnant if its red then I'm not." Iris whispered and waited. Iris suddenly picked up the test and handed it to her and stepped outside. Megazero looked the test. No result yet. Megazero stepped out and saw Iris lying down on her bed. Megazero sat beside her and caressed her hair and said.

"Hey, I'm here for you. Don't worry." Iris held her pillow and sniffed. Megazero looked at the test. A line had appeared. Megazero nodded and Iris looked up.

"Am I expecting a baby?" Megazero took Iris' hand and took a deep breath.

"Yes." Iris began to cry a bit. Megazero got up to throw it away. "No, don't throw it away, I need to show it to…" Her voice faded as she cried. "What if he gets angry? I don't think he wants the responsibility." Megazero put the test in its box and rubbed Iris' back and tried to comfort her.

Megazero felt her hand began to cramp as she looked at the clock. Wow I've been here for three hours. Megazero looked over at Iris; she's stopped crying fo some time and was sound asleep. Megazero heated a meal and woke her up. "You need to eat." Iris looked at the meal and then at Megazero. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For our past." Megazero smiled and kissed her forehead.

"That's what best friends are for. They're here for comfort, no matter what." Iris smiled and took the soup form Megazeros' hands and began to eat. "Will you be okay for tonight?" Iris nodded.

"Thank you for everything, Mega. I don't know what I'd do without you." Megazero nodded and left. She opened the dorm door and exited. Megazero walked down the quiet halls. She reached her dorm and opened it. Megazero sighed and thought. Too much for one day. She saw Zero sitting in a chair near the door.

"Zero…" Megazero said embarrassed. Zero was leaning against the chair; sleeping silently. "Was he waiting for me?" Megazero looked over at the bed; X was already there. Megazero bent down and kissed him on the cheek and whispered. "You're a daddy now, Zero." She picked him up and took one step before Zero woke up and looked at her and signaled her to let him down. Megazero shook her head and teased. "Why cause I'm holding you like some little kid?" Zero repeated it and added seriously.

"Think about the baby, Megazero." Megazero froze. I'm not pregnant, (pause) but I can't find an explanation without bringing up Iris' situation. Megazero let Zero down and went to the bedroom. Zero stopped her and turned her around. "Hey, don take it personal, I just worry about the baby." He placed his hand one her stomach and Megazero froze.

"I'm…I'm..not pregnant." Megazero stuttered. Zero looked at her confused and asked.

"But then who's the pregnancy test for?" Megazero didn't say a word. Zero held her softly and pulled her back. "There's nothing wrong about being pregnant and not be married. It's just rare, I guess." Megazero looked away. I don't know what to do or say.

"Can we drop the subject? Please?" Zero nodded. "Thank you. Don't tell anyone."

"If you're not ready to let the world know then no one will know."

"Okay, lets go to bed then."

Dr. Cain handed the information to Megazero, Axl, and Zero.

"Are you guys ready for the mission?" Zero looked at Megazero; Megazero pretended not to notice.

"Yes, we're ready Dr. Cain." Axl said. Dr. Cain nodded and set the coordinates for the teleportation. As Zero passed by he said.

"Back out of the mission." Megazero looked at him and shook her head. "What about the baby?" Zero said and Megazero snapped at him.

"Don't say that!" Axl, Megazero and Zero stepped in and teleported out.

Megazero, Axl and Zero ran into sector thirteen, and looked around for the mysterious man. Megazero went upstairs and examined the area while Zero was looking the surrounding area and Axl was in the forth story. Zero came up on Megazeros' screen.

"Teleport back Megazero." Megazero turned off her communicator.

"I'm not pregnant, damn it!" Megazero snapped. The emergency communicator turned on.

"Megazero, think about the baby."

"I'm not pregnant, now leave me alone." Megazero ripped off her communicator of her helmet and snorted. Stubborn man. She heard a loud crash upstairs. Megazero began running upstairs when she felt nauseous. She placed her hand over her mouth. I knew I shouldn't have eaten lunch, right before a mission. Zero ran from behind her.

"Are you okay?" Megazero nodded.

"Yeah, lunch was nasty I guess." Zero nodded and went ahead.

"Stay here." Megazero felt it pass and ran the rest of the way. Another maverick was there, attacking Axl and Zero. Zero dodged his attack and Axl shot him. The maverick jumped to the side and pushed itself on the wall into Axl. Megazero was about to join the battle but she felt her stomach took over. Megazero bent down and gagged. The maverick heard her and jumped towards her. Megazero looked over and barely missed his attack. Megazero felt herself so nauseous she had to stop and control her stomach. The maverick jumped towards her again and slashed at her. Megazero closed her eyes and braised for impact. She heard his claws hit something else other than her and opened her eyes. Zero blocked his attack with his sword.

"Axl." Zero yelled. "Get Megazero out of here." Axl jumped behind him and picked her up and ran. Megazero felt the steps Axl took and she felt even more nauseous and motioned him to let her down.

"Go help Zero. I'll be fine." Axl nods and left while Megazero ran off and threw up over and over. Megazero felt dizzy and walked over to the wall and sat down. She leaned her head against it and closed her eyes. She heard someone walk to her and hold her head up. She opened her eyes and the mysterious man was there. Megazero panicked and pushed him; she rose and pulled her sword out. The man stood up and whispered.

"So you are here, child. I thought you would be somewhere better, with more meaning, this fighting will never end." He paused and turned away. "From this side." Megazero felt nauseous and looked at the shadowy figure.

"Why am I like this…?" Megazero felt everything rise and she put her hand over her mouth and gagged. The man walked over to her sand held her head up.

"What are you doing?" He snarled. "What have you done to yourself!" Megazero pulled away from him.

"Who are you?" Megazero pointed her sword towards him. I know this voice…but from where? The man laughed and said.

"Nicole…was beautiful and I lost her…I thought you would be as smart as her and stay but no you-" Megazero heard Axl and Zero. She turned back to the man and gasped.

"No! He's gone!" Megazero looked around the room and frowned. "Nicole was my mother…., Vile? Are you…" Megazero gagged again.

A.N: Well that was a pretty mean spot to end this chapter at but I couldn't thinks of anything else. Well Megazero's stomach flu is affecting her in her work and Iris is expecting a baby. Can this get anymore difficult? Until the next Chapter! Bye! R&R.


	18. Iris's Baby's Daddy

A.N Hey guys sorry for the month delay, I am just having account problems. I can't upload stories for a time due to 'page timed out' what that means, no clue, why it does it… beats me but I don't like it. But I decided to put up the 2 chapters I wrote in this one month that I have lacked. I hope it makes it up to you guys. Sorry. Well these next two chapters bring up a whole set of questions. Hopefully you guys enjoy them. Thanks for your reviews!

**B nizzle – Glad to have you back. I know how it get's when one's busy. But glad to know you're still with us. Thanks for your review!**

**Damon Melee – Oh you think she's pregnant? Well you'll just have to see what this flu is all about in these two chapters! Thanks. **

**Hiwatatris-girl – haha You love my story cause it freaks you out. That's cute. Well glad to know it catches your attention. I always try to leave it at a suspenseful spot or at least one with many possibilities. Juts to keep you guys entertained. **

NEO180 – Well sorry I couldn't update any sooner but it's about time it lets me in. I tried a few times and thought it was all over. I think if this continues then I'm gonna have to change account names. Maybe its my account name? Haha Thanks for our review. 

**MyGBAcanTalk – lol oh my gosh I loved this. Jerry Springer thing is so funny. Never really thought about that. Oh man that's good. Thanks for your review and for making me laugh.**

Xangel-Rebirth – Nope, you don't offend me at all. This is a place where the readers can come and state their opinion on the story. I'm glad to hear your opinions good or bad. I am here to entertain YOU guys. So please feel free to give suggestions. Thank you.

**_SPEAKING OF SUGGESTIONS_: Xangel Rebirth, You know how you suggested a little more focus on Axl and his feelings for Megazero well that chapter is done and its coming up in the next two or three chapters! I do this for you! The readers! **

Series: Megaman MXZ Chapter: 18

"Are you sure you don't want to see Douglas?" Megazero shook her head.

"I already told you both, I ate something bad." Axl, Zero and Megazero walked out of the teleportor.

"Well what if it's the stomach flu?" Axl asked.

"Or worse?" Zero added. Megazero felt her stomach flip. Axl looked at Zero and asked.

"What could be worse than a stomach flu?" Megazero looked at Zero.

"A maverick virus." Zero replied. Megazero felt relieved and sighed.

"Whatever, so you guys hungry?"

"Yeah, lets go eat at a restaurant." Axl suggested. Megazero agreed. Zero shrugged and tagged along.

"I'll have the number three and he'll have a number four and she'll have a number three also." Zero told the waitress as she wrote down the orders and took their menus.

"So who do you think that guy is?" Axl asked as he took a sip of his pepsi. Megazero stayed quiet and thought. Why do you sound familiar? I feel like I know you….it seems welcoming yet dangerous Her thoughts were interrupted by Axls voice.

Megazero looked up, Axl smiled and asked again. "Our foods here, do you want ketchup?" Megazero smiled and nodded. I can't think of such things now." Megazero picked up her cheeseburger up and took a bite into it. Megazero felt her stomach act up and ignored it. She swallowed it and took a sip of her drink. Suddenly she felt it rise fast. She ran out of the seat and into the bathroom. She kneeled over a toilet and felt everything come out. After a few minutes her stomach had emptied itself of everything. She leaned against the stall side and asked..

"Why?… What's wrong with me?" Megazero heard the door open and saw Zero peek in. "Zero?"

"Hey, you okay?" Megazero was about to say something when she felt her stomach act up and she stuck her head again over the toilet and vomited again. Zero kneeled by her and pulled her hair back. Megazero stopped and wiped her mouth. Zero kneeled next to her and rubbed her back.

"You're in the women's bathroom." Zero shrugged and replied.

"Some stomach flu huh?"

Megazero knocked on Iris's door and waited. Iris opened it and smiled. "Hey what's up?" Megazero replied.

"Not much, how's the baby?" Iris placed her hand over her stomach and smiled. Megazero understood and nodded. Iris let Megazero in and they both sat down. "So it's a month and a few weeks old right?"

"Yeah, I don't know whether or not to keep it." Megazero leaned forward and said.

"Well what do you think Zero would say?" Iris frowned.

"He'd hate me." Megazero shook her head.

"Why do you say that?" Iris looked at her and sighed.

"Do you think Zero would take an unwanted child?" Megazero held Iris's hands.

"He thinks I'm pregnant and he talks to my stomach even though I tell him I'm not." Megazero let go and leaned back. "I heard him and X talking, Zero thinks it's Axl's baby." Megazero began to laugh. " I haven't had sex with Axl but Zero doesn't know that." Iris smiled and thanked Megazero.

"I guess I'm almost read to tell Zero the news." Megazero winked.

"He won't hate you or that baby, I swear."

(1 month later)

Megazero opened the refrigerator and pulled out materials for pancakes. She cracked opened three eggs and poured them into a silver bowl and poured in milk and pancake mix. She turned on the stove and placed butter on the pan. She mixed the batter and poured some onto the pan. She waited till they were ready, and placed them on plates. She smiled as they turned so nicely. X grabbed the plates and set them on the table. Zero grabbed glasses and the milk and poured it as equal as he could in each glass. Megazero grabbed the syrup and sat down with her friends. Megazero looked at her friends and smiled. My friends….my family….my loved ones Megazero smiled and yelled. "Happy Valentines Day!" X and Zero looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Megazero that's tomorrow." X said as he looked at his pancakes. Megazero nodded and poured the red syrup onto her plate. She had spent the night before planning the breakfast. She had put syrup and red dye in a blender and mixed almost the whole bottle of dye for a cup and a half of syrup. Zero held up a pancake and grinned. The pancakes were shaped like hearts.

"You dork; this one looks like a butt." Zero added as he grabbed the syrup and poured it on top of his heart-shaped pancakes. "This looks like blood too." Megazero ignored his comment and said.

"I know is not the best looking thing but I tried. Besides I couldn't wait since I had figured out the breakfast and I was so excited. You guys don't mind do you?" X shook his head as he swallowed and drank his pink strawberry milk.

"Thanks Megazero, its very beautiful." Zero agreed. Megazero blushed and continued eating.

Zero was doing the dishes and Megazero was drying them. "You've been eating like a pig lately, Mega." Megazero blushed and said.

"What are you trying to say?" Megazero made a face. "I'm not pregnant you know." Zero nodded as he handed her another plate.

"I know. I realized that a while back." Megazero looked at him. "You still fight, that would be horrible for the baby, so I figured just as much." Megazero smiled. "You haven't been vomiting as much have you?" Her stomach hasn't been so annoying for a while now. Stupid stomach flu…ha I beat ya…but still…every once in a while I'll get it..maybe is still there…

"Not as much but I think I'll go see Alia about it today." Zero rolled his eyes as he handed her the last plate and turned off the faucet and dried his hands.

"NOW you going to see her? After two or three weeks?" Megazero put away the last plate and nodded.

"Well don't you think this virus would have gone away by now?" Zero was about to say something when the phone rang. Zero answered it.

"Hey Iris. How are you?….yeah umm okay..Hey, it's about time you answer my calls. Hahaha yeah, naw don't worry about it….right now?…no we're not busy…..Mega too? ….okay, we'll be right over, bye." Zero hung up and said. "Iris want to see us." Megazero felt a knot in her stomach. "Wonder what's up."

"So this is it? Zero will finally know he's a future dad."

Megazero and Zero walked down the hall and knocked on her door. Zero looked at Megazero.

"Are you okay? You seem a bit jumpy." Megazero swallowed her gum by accident in fright and coughed. Zero patted her back and laughed. "You okay?" Megazero nodded and heard Iris approach and open the door. Iris smiled and welcomed them in. "Take a sit." Zero gave her a hug and sat down. Iris went to her kitchen and asked in a nervous voice. "Drinks?" Zero shook his head.

"Water please." Megazero asked. Iris handed Megazero a glass of water and sat down. Zero looked at Megazero and Iris. They both looked nervous.

"I guess your wondering why I've been kind of ignoring you…." Megazero cleared her throat and looked at Iris. "See….well this is pretty hard for me to say." Iris grabbed Megazero's hand. Zero raised an eyebrow and interrupted.

"Before you go on, is this have anything to do with lesbianism?" Megazero blushed as they both shook their heads. Iris replied.

"Megazero's here for support. You see Zero…."Iris trailed off. "I can't say it." Megazero nodded. Well I'm glad we had a plan B.

(Flashback)

"What if I cant say it?" Iris was laying down on her bed.

"You have to Iris, you must be strong." Megazero was filling out her papers.

"What if I cant? What if I choke?" Iris turned to her side and faced Megazero.

"I'll be there for you." Megazero put her pen down and smiled.

"If I choke will you say it for me? Please?"

"I don't know…I mean this is between you and Zero."

"You have to be by my side. You can't leave me."

"Alright. I'll be there and I'll say it if you choke.

"Thank you, you're the best friend anyone could ever hope for."

(End Of Flashback)

"Zero." Megazero said it firmly. "Iris has been trying to deal with this and now shes ready to let you know. This is something very serious so please try to look at it from both yours and her view." Megazero gave Iris a squeeze. "Iris is pregnant." Zero's jaw dropped. Megazero looked at Zero and then Iris. Iris was looking away form Zero while Zero was stunned. Megazero added. "She's expecting your baby." Zero shook his head and rose. Megazero let go of Iris's hand and grabbed Zero and tried to sit him down. Iris looked shocked and shook her head as well.

"That's impossible!" Zero yelled. "That's a lie! Iris tell the damn trut-" Megazero slapped Zero across the face.

"Stop yelling!" Megazero said calmly. "Sit down and let's talk about it." Zero held his hand to his face and sat down. "Don't you think this is hard on Iris? Don't make it worse by yelling!" Iris spoke out.

"It's not his baby Mega!" Megazero turned to Iris.

"What?" Megazero looked as Zero; his hands clenched firmly. He was expressionless. Iris took a deep breath. Megazero stood there shocked. "Then whose baby is it?"

"It's Mitch's baby." Megazero's jaw dropped. Zero didn't seem surprised. Megazero was speechless. "The Christmas party was when Mitch and I had the affair. I was jealous of you, Mega. I saw Zero and you dancing and you too seemed like you were secretly in love." Iris paused and looked at Zero, his eyes were lined with hers. Megazero was looking at Iris and urged her to go on. "When you left with Axl, Zero was watching the door as if he wanted you back. After a few minutes, Zero said he was tired and left. I felt jealous rage inside and I saw my ex and I knew that he still loved me because I dumped him a while after you were in that accident Mega. I wasn't thinking when we were in his room and now I'm carrying his baby." Megazero and Zero stayed speechless. The room was silent and awkward. Zero stood up from his chair and asked.

"Iris what do you want to do?" Megazero looked up and tried to quiet down. Iris stood up and asked.

"I want your apology. I was wrong and I went and cheated on you." Megazero stayed quiet.

Zero and I also cheated on you. We had.. Zero shook his head.

"Megazero and I have a confession to make. Megazero rose and interrupted.

"I wanna tell her." Iris looked at her with a sad face. "That same night you cheated on Zero, Zero cheated on you." Iris looked shocked.

"What..what do you mean?" We slept with each other." Iris looked at Zero and asked.

"Megazero..?" Megazero nodded and added.

"I was drunk and had before I knew it I.." Iris raised her hand out and shook her head.

"I get it…" Zero finished the story.

"But Megazero told me that it was wrong and left me there, she regrets it with all her heart and asks for your forgiveness but I take all the blame I made her do it." Iris sat down and shook her head.

"Zero, how did you know it wasn't you baby?" Megazero asked. Zero looked at her. Iris spoke up.

"Zero and I never did anything other than kiss." Zero fel his face turn red as he felt Megazero's eyes on him.

"I guess the shit hit the fan and some of surprises came out of it too." Iris looked at Megazero.

"I swear none of this was ever-"

"I know that…" Iris replied.

"Iris I understand that this is something huge but I hope that our friendship is stronger than this and that you'll forgive me."

"Like I forgive you Iris." Zero said calmly. Iris looked at them both and said.

"Well I wontbe able to feel the same way as before but I won't hate you Mega." Megazero smiled and said.

"That's the best I can ask for." A ring tone came up and Megazero puled her cell phone out. Megazero stood up and left the room to talk. Zero looked back at Iris and asked.

"Iris, does Mitch know?" Iris nodded.

"Yeah, he knows and wants to come back to me." Megazero came back in the room.

"I hate to leave right now but Alia needs to talk to me about this flu thing that I have. "You two need to figure things out a few things out so I guess it's a good opportunity." Megazero hugged Iris and said good bye and left.

A.N: well that's that. Iris and Zero are left to figure things out. Megazero made a fool of herself but now that everything's okay. We just gotta sit back and relax, until the next thing happens. Thanks for being so patient. The next chapter is up already due to the lack of updating. You get to read the next chapter now; all you need to do is click the next chapter! R&R!


	19. Zero's Birthday Present

A.N: Hey guys well I know I mentioned this in the last chapter but I will say it again. What is up with this time out page thing? Am I the only one who gets it? Caue I've tried it on three diffretn computers. Could it be my account?….(sigh) well enough of my tech. Problems. Here's a very nice chapter I thought is very ….well you'll see. Hope you like it!

Oh yeah the characters thought are now being placed in ( ) cause the little stars that represented it doesn't show up at all. Sorry. Series: Megaman MXZ Chapter: 19

Megazero opened the door and walked in. "Alia? You in here?" Alia and Douglas were talking.

"I'm in here. You ready for you test?" Megazero walked to them and said hello and nodded. "You look very beautiful, you going out?"

"Yeah, I went back to my dorm and changed before I came here cause I'm going to dinner." Alai looked at the roses in Megazero's hands and asked.

"What's that?" Megazero held them up.

"It's Zero's birthday. These are for him." Alia smiled and asked her to sit. Megazero sat down and the tests began.

Zero sat at the table and sighed. He was already to leave for dinner but Megazero hadn't called. X was on a mission and Megazero was being test for her flu. So Iris is now with Mitch and Megazero has no feelings for me… "I'm now alone." Zero felt a feeling he hadn't felt in a long time. Loneliness. I haven't felt this way since Megazero was lost in that explosion. Zero heard the phone ring. He rose and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hello Zero?" Alia was on the other side.

"Hey Alia, what's up?'

"I need you to come here in the nursing office."

"What happened?"

"I need you here now please." Alia hung up. Zero hung the phone and thought. What happened? Is the flu thing serious? Zero ran out of the dorm.

"Are the results done already?" Megazero said impatiently, she was sitting in her chair by the medical supplies. Alia came out of her office and nodded.

"Just about. I give it one more minute." Megazero shook her head and got up.

"Well I need to go, I promised Zero I would take him out." Alia then said.

"Oh the results are done, there printing right now." Megazero said.

"Good, I don't want to feel sick during our dinner." Alia nodded and pulled out the papers from the machine. Alia was about to speak when the door opened. Zero walked in and said.

"What happened?" Megazero looked confused.

"Nothing Zero, why?" Zero was about to say something when Alia interrupted.

"Nothing yet." Alia waved the paper in the air. "See I took Megazero's blood and I put it in the machine and I asked it to do all tests on the blood sample and it printed me a bunch of information. Well I finally found the solution to your stomach flu." Alia paused and handed Megazero the paper. "Congratulations Megazero, you're expecting a baby." Megazero looked at the paper in astonishment and blushed. Zero felt scared. (Megazeros going to leave me too…Axl won.) Alia then turned to Zero. "And you Mister, I called you here to wish you a Happy Birthday." Zero nodded and thanked her. Megazero read the paper and asked.

"Are you sure?" Alia nodded and joked.

"Well yeah, I mean you're not a virgin are you?" Megazero shook her head. "Then it doesn't surprise me. I mean Axl could be a little rushful with things can't he?" Alia winked. Megazero playfully hit her and replied.

"Oh don't.." They both laughed and scanned the paper together.

"The baby's father's blood.." Megazero pointed at something at the paper and Alia looked at it and nodded. Megazero smiled and hugged Alia. "Thank you." Megazero took the flowers and paper. "I can't wait to tell him." Alia nodded.

"You think he'll accept?" Megazero shrugged.

"No clue but right now I'm so full of many emotions I don't know what to think." Alia said goodbye and they both left. Neither said a word towards the parking lot.

Zero opened the car door for Megazero. Megazeros beautiful black dress shined as she stepped in the car and she smiled at him. Zero smiled back and closed the door. He drove out of the parking lot and onto the freeway.

Halfway he looked at Megazero, she was smiling and rubbing her stomach. She looked over and smiled. "You're quiet." Zero said casually as best as he could. Megazero looked ahead and said.

"I guess my whole life is going to change." She placed both hands on her flat stomach. "Now that I'm going to be a mother." Zero nodded and continued to look ahead. "What do you think of this, Zero?" Zero shrugged.

"I think you'll make a wonderful mother." Megazero nodded and that the end of the conversation.

Zero pulled into the parking lot and pulled the keys out. He got out and went around the car to open Megazero's door. Congratulations Axl. You're her baby's father. Zero opened the door and held his hand out to Megazero. She took it and got out of the car. Zero put his arm out and Megazero took it as they walked to the restaurant.

Zero pulled out Megazero's chair and pushed it in once Megazero sat down. She placed the roses at her side and smiled as Zero took a seat in front of her. The waiter came with menus and handed them one. Megazero opened hers up and scanned down the list. She looked over and caught Zero looking at her. She smiled and felt like a schoolgirl spying on a boy. Zero cleared his throat and asked.

"Did you see anything you like?" Megazero nodded.

"You?" Zero replied with a snicker.

"I see dessert." Megazero laughed.

"You just want dessert?" Zero shook his head, grinning. The waiter walked up to their table and took out a notepad and pen.

"Are you ready to order?" Megazero put her menu down and ordered a French plate. Zero ordered steak. The waiter took their orders and nodded as he left. Another waiter came and held out a bottle of champagne.

"Would you like some champagne, Miss?" Megazero shook her head. Zero spoke out.

"She's pregnant, so there will be no alcohol at this table." The waiter smiled and apologized.

"Perhaps apple cider will be approved?" Zero looked at Megazero and nodded. "I'll be right back with your drinks."

"I'm glad we came here, don't you?" Megazero asked. Zero nodded.

"It's very peaceful and elegant." He paused. "You look so beautiful Megazero." Megazero felt the blood rise to her head and returned the complement.

"You are so wonderful to me, Zero." She reached out and held his hand. "That's why I hope that-" The waiter came with their drinks and meals. Megazero let go and watched the waiters fill her glass with the sparkling gold drink. Zero waited for them to leave and picked up his fork. Megazero said nothing. Zero looked at her and their eyes met. "Doesn't this look good?" Megazero changed the subject. Zero agreed and the meal was silent.

Zero was halfway with his plate and still no more was said. I'm curious; Megazero never finished her speech. Is she waiting for dessert to come? Megazero took a sip of her drink and looked at Zero as he cut his steak.

This is a perfect night, Zero. I feel like we're lovers. Megazero was finished with her meal and placed the napkin from her lap onto the table. Zero finished his late bite and did the same. Megazero and Zero stared at each other until the waiter came and picked up their plates. Megazero looked at the people dancing and then back at Zero. Another waiter came.

"Will you be having dessert?" Megazero looked at Zero.

"One tart au pomme, please." The waiter nodded and left. Megazero looked at him surprised.

"I had no idea you know French." Zero winked.

"I didn't either until I read the menu." Megazero shook her head, smiling. The waiter placed the fruit pie in between them and left. Zero waited for Megazero to pick up the first piece with her fork and Zero followed. Megazero placed her fork down and leaned to her side and pulled out a bouquet of red roses. She pulled out a single rose and kept it. Smiling she held the flowers out to him.

"Happy Birthday, Zero." She handed him the flowers. Zero took the flowers and smelled them.

"They smell nice, thank you, Mega."

"These are from me and this-" She handed him a single rose. Zero placed the bouquet to his side and took the single red rose from her and looked at the flower, then at her. "This single rose is from your baby." Zero looked at the rose and smiled. He got up and walked to her and held her.

"Thank you." Zero felt tears form. Its my baby, I'm her baby's father! Megazero pulled away from him. Zero saw tears were already running down her delicate face. He took her hand and asked her to dance. There was a dance floor about five tables away. Megazero wiped the tears from his eyes and Zero wiped hers. He led her onto the dance floor and slowly danced across the floor. Megazero leaned her head on his shoulder as he placed his hand on her waist.

"What do you think?' Megazero asked.

"About what?" Zero asked as he leaned his head against hers.

"The baby. Do you want to keep it, Zero?" Megazero raised her head up and stared at him.

"I would but it's too dangerous, you know that we'll be taking a risk having the worlds two best hunters have a baby. Once mavericks find out, I'm afraid they'll think of it as a weak point and-" Megazero placed her finger over his lips and whispered.

"But we, Zero, can handle anything." Zero grabbed her hand and kissed it. Megazero blushed.

"I love you, Megazero Rued." Megazero looked surprised but happy and her eyes looked straight into his and gave him a signal that only lovers would.

"I love you too, Zero Omega." Zero leaned and kissed her. He led her out of the dance floor. They reached the table and picked up the flowers and the bill.

"Zero." Megazero said. Zero turned to her and she snatched the bill.

"Hey!" Zero said as Megazero walked ahead of him and said.

"It's your birthday, I'm paying." Zero tried to protest but sighed and followed.

Zero opened the door for her and before she stepped in she grabbed his tie and pulled him toward her and kissed him passionately. Zero kissed her back and smiled. He closed the door and opened his door and got in. Zero closed the door and looked at Megazero and said. "Believe it or not, I'm glad all this has happened. If it wasn't for all this then.." Zero took her hand and continued. "I wouldn't have this opportunity to have love and a baby." He let go and turned the car on. Megazero smiled and tears began to form. Zero looked at her and asked.

"What's wrong?" Megazero shook her head.

"I'm just happy that's all. I just can't believe that we're finally together after all this." Megazero wiped her eyes and sighed. Finally we're together

Zero opened the car door for Megazero and she stepped out. He felt that this birthday, this night has changed his life. He took off his tuxedo jacket and sighed in relief. He felt different as he took Megazero's hand and she stepped out of the car. The sky seemed different. The very stars seemed different though he couldn't explain why. He walked by her side and as they entered MHHQ the atmosphere seemed warmer than usual. Zero noticed little things that he never noticed. Megazero smiled at him as they walked to their dorm and entered the code. Zero let her in first and closed the door behind them. Megazero turned to him and kissed him. He dropped his jacket and wrapped his arms around her and leaned against the door, kissing her back. Megazero pulled his shirt off and continued kissing him, like if it were a dream she would wake up from she held on to him tightly. Zero ran his hand down her back gently and kissed his way down her neck. Zero pulled her back and looked into her eyes. Silently they looked at each other, wondering if it was real. Zero placed his hand on her stomach and whispered.

"My baby….Our baby."

A.N: Awwwww! Well the cute chapter is over and now another baby is in the story. Zero seems kinda worried about the baby's and Megazero's safety but Megazero has no doubts that they'll be okay. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much as I enjoyed writing it. (I think this chapter is sooo adorable) once again I apologize with the lack of updates but my account here is having trouble uploading my story. Says something about page timed out. Even though I click it and it doesn't even wait a second before it gives me that notice. If any one knows what to do please let me know. This has happened to me quiet a few times. Well it's time for me to go and start a new chapter. Hope you guys loved it. Thanks again. Until the next chapter! Bye! R&R


	20. Confusion

**A.N: well guys it been like more than a month since I have updated. I have had a rough time these past tow months. I had a rough break up with my boyfriend of two years. Found out he was cheating…yeah not good. And then I had to study for my college entrance exams and finals. Sorry for neglecting you guys. But I have read your comments and it took me a while to get back into my writing mood but I wrote a 10 page chapter (well it says 10 pages on Word) So I hope you guys will forgive me and enjoy the chapter. It's a little bit confusing cause I wrote a few scenes out of order and then put them in order but this chapter is a few months after Zeros b-day. Thank you for your reviews! They helped me get back into my writing spirit. I really appreciate it. **

**Xangel-Rebirth – Thank you. I also believe that a good story needs emotion. I felt pretty teary when I was correcting a few mistakes. I suck it in though. Lol. I'm glad that you have given me advice. I'm happy to see things you guys would like to happen.**

**hiwataris-girl – lol don't worry I got a little emotional over that chapter. I think I could almost feel the happiness in them. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter!**

**T.K.01 - that was a very funny comment, for some reason. Not sure why but I liked it. Thank you. I think this is a story that wont end soon because I have no idea how it should end. Thanks!**

**Damon Melee – yeah…that usually happens. I get a bit of a writers block or my stupid account times out on me….or my bf cheats on me…etc. lol well glad to have you back from your little world. Lol **

**NEO180 – yep the story does continue… it could have ended there but my friends gave me new ideas and supported the stories continuing. I have thought about changing my account to see if it works but my friend who is very good with computers says it wont help…so I guess I have to suck it up… : )**

**B nizzle – I thought it was a nice chapter too. Well I got a bit of advice from my fellow fanfiction buddies above but it didn't help. I was glad they were able to give me advice. Thank you for your review!**

**Series: Megaman X (MXZ2) Chapter: 20**

Megazero ran into Dr. Cains lab. The doors were shut and Megazero stopped. She looked to her left and sighed. "What's the lab code again?" Megazero began to think. "Umm…is it?…no that's lab 32…..this is umm…oh yeah!" Megazero reached to dial the numbers in when a large gloved hand grabbed her hand.

"What are you thinking?" Megazero looked up and smiled. Zero stared straight back at her with serious eyes. "Do you think this is funny?" Megazero pretended not to know.

"What are you talking about?" Zero held her hand and scolded her.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. What will happen if you get hit in the stomach?….well?" Megazero looked at their hands.

"I'll lose the baby.." Megazero whispered. "But Zero, I want to do my mission. What are you going to tell Dr. Cain? I'm expecting Zero Omega's baby?"

"I think it's about time everyone knows." Megazero stayed silent. "Are you embarrassed that I'm your baby's father?" Megazero shook her head.

"No it's not that. I just can't believe that I'm having a baby without being married." Zero looked at her, anger seemed to be appearing.

"What?"

"I mean to my family, this is a disgrace. Having sex before marriage. If my parents found out-"

"What family? What parents! They're all dead! And now you want me to marry you?" Megazero gasped at Zero's raised voice. Megazero raised a hand and slapped him.

"Shut up!" Megazero snarled. "So what if they're dead? They can still see me; they see everything I've done. All the mistakes I've committed, everything." Megazero pushed Zero and entered the code. Zero grabbed her hand and Megazero dialed with her other hand and the door opened.

"You are not going to do that mission, Megazero!" Megazero shook herself loose and ran in, closing the door behind her. Zero slammed the door and began dialing the code. Megazero had two minutes until the door let anyone else in.

"Dr. Cain!" Megazero yelled. "I'm ready for the mission." Dr. Cain nodded and handed her some papers.

"Good, now if you read these, you-"

"Just teleport me, I'll read them once I get there." Dr. Cain looked confused. "Quick." Dr. Cain nodded as she got on the chaser and nodded back. Dr. Cain entered the coordinates. Zero opened the door and yelled.

"No, wait!" Dr. Cain pressed the button and Megazero was off.

Megazero landed in front of a building. The morning wind picked up and made her shiver. She tried to shake her mind off the coldness and smiled as she thought. Another step closer to bringing peace. Megazero saw Alia appear on her vision transmitter.

"Megazero, the leader of Ater is inside. You need to reach the sixth level and he's to your left. Good Luck!" Megazero thanked Alia. Another screen came up just as Alia disappeared. It was Zero and he did not look happy.

"Mega, don't go in there. I command you."

"I'm a commander too, Commander Zero, I don't need you to give me orders."

"Mega, this is not a game. This is a boss we're talking about. I know on regular days you could take this guy on easily but now you're risking another life. I'll get there just as soon as the teleporter is ready, so teleport you butt back here now." Megazero turned it off.

"No, I need to continue my job as Maverick Hunter and just because you ordered me around, I'm going to do this mission." Megazero pulled out her sword and ran in.

"I'll get there just as soon as the teleporter is ready so teleport you butt back here." Zero noticed Megazeros face turn upside down. Damn I said the wrong thing! The screen was then turned off. "No! Come in Megazero! Shit" Zero slammed his hand against the desk. "You're so damn stubborn!"

"What other life are you talking about Zero?" Zero looked at Dr. Cain and shook his head.

"I can't say right now Doctor. All I can say now is that I need to protect Megazero!" Zero clutched his hand and pulled his sword out and ran to a ride chaser while Dr. Cain prepared the teleporter.

Megazero slashed the maverick and pulled out her gun and turned on the lights on it. These guns are so handy;, gun blaster, flashlight, cannon…hmm I could take this on my camping trips….haha..if I went camping Silently walking, she approached the stairs. "This is too easy…. Someone or something must be waiting for me." She ran up the stairs, it only went up to the second story. "Shit…they must be on the other side of the building." Megazero took a deep breath and ran through the hall. Empty, nothing was being picked up by her scanners. "What's going on? Only one maverick here to greet me? How rude." Megazero reached the stairs. These went two stories up. "Fourth floor…not bad." Megazero heard footsteps to her left. Megazero aimed her gun at the thing. Megazero lit the figure. She gasped and dropped her gun. A man in a white lab coat walked out of the shadows and opened his arms.

"Hello, baby. Daddy's back." He smiled, just as warmly as he did 14 years ago. Megazero stood her ground.

"Dad?" The man nodded, his beautiful dark brown hair which she inherited from, was turning to an emotionless gray. His young face from her memories was replaced by his small wrinkles around his smile and eyes. He still looked pretty good for his age.

"What's wrong? Don't you want to give your old man a hug?" Megazero was scared. After all this time…he came back? Megazero felt tears want to rise up but she held them in. I thought you died… "I know it's been a long time since you've seen me, but I've been watching over you. I never left you."

"You have?" Megazero still stayed on her guard, as hard as it was; she remembered why she was here." "What are you doing here?" The man grinned and put his hands in his pockets, changing the subject.

"So you won't give your own father a hug?" Megazero remembered his hugs, warm and full of love. Everything was all better after she got a hug form him. Whether it was a cut or a bad day at school, it didn't matter once she was in his arms. Megazero felt herself give in and let a few tears fall down her face.

"Daddy…" The man smiled and let a tear run down his face. Megazero watched the tear fall and hit the floor. She dropped her sword and ran into this arms crying. "I missed you so much. I thought you were dead…" She felt his once strong arms grip like a lock.

"We need to catch up on so many things." Her father commented. Megazero nodded. "Why don't you start?"

"I left Vile and moved into the maverick hunters base and began killing mavericks and there I met my best friends X and Zero. I'm a commander there and I'm just as strong as them. I'm the only commanding female ever and I'm happy there. I have a boyfriend and…."

"So you've been away from Vile?" The man asked. "Have you seen him since?"

"No, he's dead … What about you?" Megazero felt being let go and she felt for some odd reason.

"And you have a boyfriend? Who?" His voice trembled.

"Zero Omega." Megazero blushed as she tired to see past her father' glasses. "I'm also pregnant." Her father pushed her away.

"What?" Her father snarled. "With Zero Omega!" Megazero raised her hand out. "The enem-"

"Wait, I can explain." Her father shook his head in disgust and refused to hear it. "I know I'm not married but-"

"That wasn't the plan, you weren't supposed to leave Vile and you definitely not supposed to get pregnant with the enemy." Megazero felt like she was stabbed. The enemy? No! He's not... She pulled out her other gun and pointed it at him, backing up.

"No…you can't be with Ater!" Her father laughed.

"Please don't bother; you won't shoot your own father." His eyes struck her. "You don't have what it takes." Zero ran up the stairs.

"Mega!" Megazero looked behind her.

"Zero!" The man frowned as he peered over his glasses.

"So this is the famous Zero Omega who planted his seed in my daughter." Zero looked at the man in surprise.

"D...Dr. Rued?" Dr. Rued laughed loudly.

"Very bright. Yes, I am the ingenious Dr. Rued and I'm here to take back my daughter." Zero stepped in front of Megazero.

"He's lying, Mega. Don't listen! It's all a lie. Your father is dead. He died in the accident, years ago." The man smiled evilly as Megazero closed her eyes, clutching in her trembling hands, the gun.

"If I'm lying then can you tell me who's this is, Mega?" Megazero looked at Dr. Rued and gasped. He was holding a gold necklace with a diamond hanging at the bottom.

"Mom's!" Megazero took a step towards it and Zero stopped her.

"It's a lie." The man held it out.

"It was your mother, Nicoles'. Remember?" He leaned over the stairs and motioned that he was going to drop it. Megazero pushed past Zero and ran towards it. Zero tried to grab her but missed. Dr. Rued dropped it and Megazero jumped forward to catch it. Just as the necklace touched her fingers, she felt pain hit her stomach. She cried out in pain as Zero yelled out.

"Megazero!" Dr. Rued kneed her as she past him to catch her mother's necklace. Megazero hit the ground, Zero snatched Megazeros gun and aim at her father.

"Stop!" Megazero rose as she held her stomach. "Zero please don't shoot, he's my father." Zero forced himself to lower the gun and snarled.

"This man can't be your father. He tired to…" Zero faded. Can't let him find out about our baby.

"What? Kill the baby?" Megazeros father finished Zeros sentence. Zero looked surprise. "I know what you've done to my daughter, you ruined her life. Forcing her to carry and give birth to your thing. You better lose that baby, Megazero and come back to us. Your ruining your life, can't you see that this is pointless, you're still young and don't know what you want in life."

"I'm not losing this baby; I love Zero and this baby. I'm not leaving my post as Commander." Dr. Rued slapped her and snapped.

"If you won't lose the baby then I'll make you lose it! Come forth Mukkia!" The building shook. Megazero and Zero looked up at the ceiling, the noises of footsteps came from up above. Dr. Rued took this opportunity and disappeared into the darkness. Megazero tried running after him but the ceiling began to collapse behind him. She jumped back landing softly on her feet not to put so much movement on the baby. The Baby! Megazero placed her hand again over her stomach.

"Zero! The baby!" Megazero yelled as she dodged falling concrete. Zero nodded and yelled back.

"Get outta here. I'll defeat Mukkia. Go!" Megazero jumped towards Zero. "What are you doing! Get out of here befo-" Megazero kissed him and jumped toward the stairs and ran.

Stupid. What was I thinking? I put Zero's, my baby's and my life in danger. Megazero ran out of the building and jumped onto the chaser. Father….why? What happened? Why won't you accept my decision? Megazero pressed the teleporter button and disappeared.

Megazero appeared on the platform of the teleporter. She got off and ran down, frightened. Dr. Cain approached her. "What happened? Was the boss destroyed?" Megazero shook her head, and cried out.

"Zero stayed and is fighting the boss. Call Alia please!" Dr. Cain nodded. In a few minutes Alia came running. Megazero ran to her, holding her stomach. "Alia, I need to be tested. I was hit an-" Alia grabbed her arm and sat her down in a wheel chair and Douglas wheeled her in for medical attention.

"Then we need to try and stabilize.." Dr. Cain heard no more of Alias' words as the door closed behind them.

Zero teleported in thirty minutes after Megzero's arrival. Zero ran down and asked. "Dr. Cain, where's Megazero! Is she all right?" Dr. Cain shrugged.

"How should I know? I have no idea what's going on. Alia took her for medical attention." Zero nodded and ran towards the door. "Zero!" Zero stopped and looked at an angry Dr. Cain. "I will not be held of this information any longer. You will let me know what is happening and you will let me know now!" Zero looked at him then the door. Sighing in disappointment; he gave in and began talking.

Megazero wheeled out of the medical room and closed the door behind her. She heard footsteps approach; she turned around and saw Dr. Cain and Zero. Zero ran to her and grabbed her hand.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Megazero nodded. Zero gave out a sigh in relief.

"Alia said I should stay in this wheelchair for a day or two." Megazero noticed Dr. Cain was standing right behind them. Megazero smile and added. "It was nothing serious Dr. Cain, really." He nodded and replied.

"Well, I think a baby is very important." Megazero looked shocked and turned to Zero.

"I had to tell him, he wouldn't let me go, sorry." Megazero looked at him and shook her head.

"No, I'm glad, I should be the one who's sorry. I should have told everyone earlier and I'm sorry Zero, I put all of our lives in danger." Zero kissed her cheek and walked behind her and pushed the wheelchair towards Dr. Cain.

"Now Megazero, you know that from now on you won't be able to do any sort of work until the baby is able to be without its mother for a short period of time." Megazero nodded, embarrassed and ashamed.

"I know." Zero nodded happily as those words became law. Megazero and Zero said good-bye and left the medical area. Megazero stayed quiet the whole way to the dorm. Zero entered the code and the door opened. He pushed her to the bedroom and lifted the sheets out. He turned to Megazero and smiled. Megazero looked at him and smiled back, a little. Zero bent down and kissed her. He placed his left arm under her knees and his right arm behind her back and lifted her from the seat and walked to the bed. Just as he reached, he noticed Megazero had tears running down her face. Zero sat down with her still in his arms.

"What's wrong?" Megazero wrapped her arms around his neck and placed her head near his and sniffed.

"I could have lost the baby…I wasn't thinking…I'm sorry." Zero smiled and nuzzled her and kissed her again.

"Mistakes happen, don't worry, I still have you and the baby, don't I?" He placed her on the bed and placed the covers over her legs as she sat up. "But no more missions for my commander, understood?" Megazero hated being ordered but nodded in agreement anyways.

Megazero looked at the clock by the desk. 3pm….Where is everybody? Megazero sighed in boredom as she looked around the room. She poked her stomach. "Thanks a lot. Now I can't go and fight mavericks. All I can do is sit and get fat, thanks." She placed her hand over her stomach and sighed. "I haven't changed at all…" She poked her stomach softly and asked. "Are you in there? You aren't moving…I've heard mothers can feel their baby but I can't feel anything."

The clock hit 4pm and Megazero was going crazy. "I've been here since Zero left me here. It's been 6 hours since he left. Megazero sighed. "I'll leave when I go crazy and pull my hair out." Megazero looked at the clock 4:01. She looked around and yawned. I'm tired? No just bored. She looked at the clock again. 4:01! I thought t least 10 minutes passed! Oh wait 4:02... Megazero pulled a hair off her head. "Oh look at that…I'm going crazy. Guess I gotta go towards civilization." Megazero pulled the sheets off her and leaned over and pulled the wheelchair closer to the edge of the bed. She rose and sat down in the chair, remembering Alias words. "Don't walk for two to three days, the baby does seem fine but better safe than sorry." Megazero rolled out of the room and out of the dorm. She wheeled down to the elevator and saw Iris coming towards the elevator too. "Iris!" Iris smiled and waved as she approached the huntress.

"Hey Megazero, how's your baby? Zero told me you went on a mission and endangered your baby's life." Megazero nodded, embarrassed.

"Yeah, but Dr. Cain has put me under strict rules and I can't go on any missions. I had no idea having a baby was this difficult. It's changing all my plans." Iris nodded.

"I know what you mean, I had planned on getting married and before I got pregnant but oh well. By the way…Can I ask you something?" Megazero nodded.

"Why did you keep it if you don't want it?" Megazero remembered Iris's situation.

(FLASHBACK)

"I can't keep the baby Megazero. Mitch and I aren't married and I'm not ready." Megazero took a sip of her tea. It's been two days since Iris told Zero about her baby. Iris took a cookie and ate it.

"Well does Mitch want it?"

"Oh yes, he says he's always wanted a family but he feels he wants to wait but he hasn't brought up the subject of abortion. I know he wants to have it but he agrees with me and isn't ready." Megazero nodded. "Besides, I don't want it." The words struck Megazero. She doesn't want it… She looked at Iris. Iris took another sip and placed her cup down. "I need you opinion….Should I keep it?"

(END OF FLASHBACK)

Megazero smiled at Iris and said. "I want to keep it because it's a wonderful experience to have a baby of your own and watch it grow knowing it was because of you." Iris smiled and nodded in agreement.

"I agree." She placed her hand over stomach and pressed the elevator button. "I'm lucky I got another chance."

(FLASHBACK)

Zero and Megazero were walking in the park, together hand in hand. Megazero smiled as a few kids past by them laughing. Zero gave her a tight squeeze and nodded. Megazero blushed and laughed.

"Will we have more?" Zero laughed and shook his head.

"Let's start with one first." They sat on a bench in front of the playground and watched the kids play in the sand. Megazero leaned her head against Zeros shoulder and smiled. I don't care if I have to sacrifice my job for this…I love being like this.. Megazero felt her phone vibrate. She sat up straight and pulled out her phone. Iris…

"Hello?" No answer. "Hello Iris?"

"Megazero!"

"Mitch?"

"Please, Iris was in a car accident! I need you to come over, quickly. We're on the way to the Honuki Hospital." Megazero hung up the phone and got up fast. "Zero, Iris was in an accident!" Zero rose and they both left the park running.

Zero and Megazero entered the parking lot. Megazero looked around for a spot and slammed her hand on the door handle. "It's crowded!" Zero placed his hand over hers.

"Go ahead, I'll park the car and catch up." Megazero nodded and received a kiss from Zero. She opened the door and ran towards the hospital entrance.

Megazero entered the hospital and ran to receptionist. "Where's the emergency arrivals!" The lady looked at her calmly.

"Name please.."

"Iris and Mitch, they just arrived and-"

"Megazero!" Megazero turned to see Mitch running towards her. The muscular, tall man looked awkward, with a scared face. The guy was bigger in height than Zero. He was about seven feet tall and looked like a football player. But with his face full of tears it seemed like it was only a look. "Iris is the emergency room. She's going to lose the baby!" He took her hand and ran, almost dragging her. The receptionist stood up and yelled out.

"There's no running!" But Mitch ignored her and continued running. Megazero tried to keep up and lost her balance and fell. Mitch caught her and slowed down and apologized. Megazero shook her head.

"Let's go!" Megazero and Mitch ran to waiting area and waited for the doctor to bear them with the news.

"I hope the doctor didn't come and I wasn't here." Megazero nodded. The clock past an hour and no doctor had come for them. A few arrived for other families, some good and few bad. Megazero was praying for her friend and waited. She saw a cup go into her vision and looked up. Zero was leaning over her with a cup of water.

"You okay?" Zero sat down next to her and placed his arm over her and pulled her close to his body. Megazero clutched the front of his shirt.

"Do you think she's going to lose the baby?" Zero shrugged.

"I hope not." Megazero nodded and leaned her head against him and closed her eyes. Zero looked at Mitch and asked. "What happened?" Mitch stayed quiet and sighed. A few minutes later, Mitch began talking. Megazero and Zero looked at him and listened.

"Well, Iris made an appointment and she was going to have an abortion, I was going to drive her there. When we stopped at an intersection, the light turned green and it was our turn to go but I didn't see a car had passed the red light and it hit our car and we spun once and hit another car. We both had our seat belts. I remembered hearing Iris scream but I didn't hear her anymore I looked over at her and she was crying. I said her name and she seemed like she was in shock. I waited a few minutes until I was sure no more cars were going to hit us and I got out. Three cars were off to the side and the guy that hit us ran into a pole. A few people ran to us. I ran to the other side of the car and opened the door and asked Iris if she could move. She nodded and whispered that she was scared. I undid her seat bet and she stepped out. She had blood dripping from her forehead and she took a few steps and grabbed her stomach and whispered. "I think I'm losing it." I yelled out to someone to call an ambulance and that she was losing her baby. Iris was crying and told me she didn't want to lose it and a few minutes before the ambulance came she passed out. I got in with her and they stitched my forehead but not much damaged was done so yeah. That's when I called you and now I'm just waiting." Megazero and Zero stayed quiet. Megazero got closer to Zero and thought. What do I say? He must feel horrible. Mitch got up and said. "I'll be back; I need to walk around a bit." Zero asked.

"Need some company?" Mitch smiled.

"That would be nice." Zero nodded and Megazero sat up and kissed Zero.

"I'll be back, Mega." Megazero nodded. She looked around at others who were waiting. An old woman was crying softly in the corner, holding a picture and tissue. A middle-aged man was sitting quietly, serious looking man in a suit. Two kids were at his feet, two little boys maybe in kindergarten, or first grade, quietly playing with a few cars.

"Mitch?" A handsome young man in a white coat approached the room. Megazero rose and walked to him.

"I'm here for Iris. Is she okay?" The man looked at her with his maple brown eyes and smiled. He was a lot taller than her.

"Please come with me." Megazero followed him to a room. Iris was hooked up to IVs and other machinery. Megazero walked to her bed and took her hand and asked.

"Is she okay, Mr..?"

"Mr. Torth. Yes, she had no fractures or broken bones. She had a few stitches on her forehead. Nothing to worry about nothing serious there and-"

"What about her baby?"

"Her baby is safe. I was able to get her into surgery and with our well trained staff we were able to save the baby." Megazero smiled and tears formed.

"Thank you." The doctor nodded.

"You are the famous maverick huntress, Megazero, correct?" The doctor handed her a tissue and she took it and wiped her eyes.

"Yes, I am." She thought. Huntress… "No ones ever called me a huntress." The doctor nodded.

"I know, every time I see your name in the papers I see it says hunter. The correct term for a female hunter is huntress."

"I know but we don't have any female hunters, except me, so we just say hunter. I don't mind though." The doctor nodded.

"I'm a big fan of yours." Megazero pulled a chair next to Iris's bed and thanked him. "No need to thank me. I've always thought you were extremely gifted and beautiful." Megazero blushed. "You're not married are you?" Megazero shook her head.

"No."

"Any plans of marrying soon?" Megazero looked at Iris and thought. Zero hasn't brought it up and when I brought it up, Zero just shot it down, cruelly.

(FASHBACK)

"I just can't believe that I'm having a baby without being married." Zero looked at her, annoyance began to rise.

"What!" Megazero nodded and said.

"I mean to my family, this is a disgrace. Having sex before marriage. Do you think Mom and Dad would-"

"What family? What parents! They're all dead! And what you want me to marry you! I can't!" Zero snapped.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

Why wont he? Am I just carrying his baby? What's the point?…

"No, I don't have any plans of marriage soon." The doctor smiled. "I don't think I'm going to get married, I can't…" Megazero smiled and looked at the doctor and saw Zero standing at the doorway. "Zero!" Zero and Mitch walked in. The doctor looked at them and smiled.

"You must be the baby's father, Zero." Zero glared at him and walked over to Megazero. Megazero stayed silent and Mitch spoke up.

"Actually I'm the baby's father." The doctor turned red and coughed.

"Oh yes, sorry about that. It's just that I heard Zero was dating Iris and I had no idea they broke up and-"

"Just get on with it." Zero snapped.

"Zero!" Megazero growled. "Stop that!" The doctor shook his head and replied.

"Don't worry Miss. It was a misunderstanding, nothing to get angry about. Well Iris is well, nothing serious and as I told Miss Megazero her baby is safe and is no longer in any type of danger."

"And we have you to thank Doctor Torth." Zero snorted. "Zero!" Megazero whispered and grabbed Zero and dragged him out the room. "Excuse us for a moment." Megazero closed the door behind them. She turned to Zero, who leaned against the wall. "What are you doing?" No response. "That man saved Iris and her baby. The least you could do is give him a nice stare." Zero looked at her and still no response. Megazero growled. "Urgh..I don't know what to do with you! Fine stay out here but I don't know what you have against that poor man." Zero grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"Why did you say that?" Megazero looked at him confused.

"Say what?"

"That you had no intention of marrying?.." Zero faded out.

"Well your not going to marry me, are you?" Zero was speechless. Megazero nodded and continued. "See…that's why I said it. Now let me back in." Zero opened the door and they both walked in. The doctor was explaining to Mitch some things he needed to watch out for. Megazero sat down and Zero stood next to her. The doctor finished talking with Mitch and turned to them all.

"Well Iris should be waking up in a bit so your welcome to stay until visiting hours are over."

"Thank you." Megazero and Mitch said. Zero continued to stay silent. Megazero looked at Zero and motioned him to say something.

"Thanks." Zero muttered. Megazero nodded and smiled. Zero looked at her and then at the doctor. The doctor paused and asked.

"By the way of you don't mind me asking, Megazero." The doctor paused. Megazero looked at him. "Are you and that young man-"Zero spoke out.

"Yes, she is seeing someone and having his baby!" Zero finished and laughed inside. Ha…so no you can't ask her to lunch! The doctor looked surprised.

"You're pregnant? And single?" Megazero felt her face burn up.

"Y..yes, I…I am." The doctor nodded.

"Hmm.. I always thought you and Axl had a special connection. Well that's what the newspapers said a while ago. Very well, have a good day." Dr. Troth closed the door behind him. Megazero shot a glare at Zero. Zero shook his head and said.

"I thought the young man was me! I swear!" Megazero looked away and got up. Mitch was holding Iris's hand, he watched Megazero rise and leave the room.

"I need to go before Zero makes a fool of me again, let me know when Iris is awake." Mitch nodded.

"Bye." Zero walked behind her.

"Wait you think I did it on purpose?" Megazero gave him no response and closed the door behind them as they walked to the parking lot.

(END OF FLASHBACK)

"Yeah, I was so scared when I got the phone call." Megazero said. "I'm glad you want to keep the baby." The elevator opened and they both got in. Iris pressed the destination and the doors closed.

"Me too. I notice a lot of action from the little guy." Megazero looked at Iris. Her stomach was just as flat as hers.

"Hey Iris?" Iris looked down at Megazero.

"What?"

"When will we…umm..you know show that we're pregnant?" Iris smiled and placed both of her hands on her stomach.

"Around six to seven months. We'll have stomachs so big, we won't be able to see our own feet."

A.N: well a few weeks have passed by since the last chapter and since Zero found out about the baby. It looks like life was going to be dandy.. until Megazero's father came into the picture. Well apparently we find out a bit more and it connects a bit with the last story. Well until the next chapter! Bye Bye! R&R.


	21. Training With Axl!

**A.N: Hey guys! Sorry for the major delay. I came back from vacation and had to catch up with college registration and other personal matters and now that's school started I have had a hard time with writing. But while I was on vacation I begun a new story from Megazero and Viles' side. I hope you guys will take a gander at it and let me know if I should continue it.**

**Series: Megaman X (MXZ2) Chapter: 21**

"Hey Axl." Axl looked behind him. Megazero was standing there sweetly. She's so beautiful…Axl thought. "You wanna train together for a while?" She asked. Axl nodded.

"Yeah!" Megazero smiled.

"Cool, I'll meet you in training room 7." Axl smiled and watched her leave. He ran to his dorm and snatched a towel and a water bottle from the refrigerator. He was just about to leave when he thought. What if Zero's there? "He always ruins my chances. If he wasn't here, Megazero would notice me more." Axl ran to his bathroom and put on some cologne Megazero got him for Christmas. He smiled in the mirror and said to himself. "Well here I come."

Megazero walked to the dorm and picked up her armor. Pretty soon I won't be able to wear this…. I think… She walked into the bathroom with a pillow. She stuffed it under her shirt and examined herself. The pillow was uneven and she looked fat not pregnant. She laughed and pulled it out. "I think I'll just wait.." She ripped her shirt off and put on her armor.

He opened the door to the training section of MHHQ and crashed into a few of the guys from his unit team. Mark was a cocky good-looking guy, as well as a pervert. He was always making sexual jokes about Megazero, their female commander. Though he flirts constantly with Mega, he's as serious and responsible as any other guy on the field.

"Hey Axl. Are you here to try and get stronger that moi?" He placed a hand gracefully over his chest as he said it. Axl smiled and bragged.

"No, I'm here to train with Megazero." The guys snickered and laughed a bit as they began thinking nasty as usual.

"Oh really?" Mark purred. "Wish I was as lucky as you. You two going to screw in the training room? Well that's kinky. Personally I like the private places, like bathrooms." They guys all laughed, Axl turned red.

"No, we're just doing some training routines that's all." The guys all wooed and laughed even more. Mark smacked Axl's back and said.

"So that's what they call it 'One on One' training!" The guys snickered and tried holding it in. One of the chubby guys, added.

"Can you imagine what you can do with that kinda girl?" Another added.

"Bet ya fifty bucks she likes to lead!" A gun was fired. The group turned around and saw Megazero standing firmly a few feet away with a gun aimed right at the group of guys. The guys stopped laughing and stood straight and saluted.

"Commander Megazero!" They all panicked and shook, as they stood straight. Megazero walked up to the group and looked at Axl. Axl stood naturally and looked back, blushing. Megazero used her strong leader voice as she spoke out to Axl.

"Axl, what does one do when your commanding officer comes into sight?"

"Oh..sorry." Axl stood straight and saluted. Megazero nodded and turned back to the group.

"At ease." Everyone loosened up. "Now why don't I join your little mingle. Sounds like you guys are laughing at something funny. Why don't you let me in on it? I like to laugh too, you know." Mark began sweating as she swung around her gun buster, aimlessly pointing it at anything. No one spoke a word. "No? I'm not invited?" She pointed her gun at Mark and slowly pulled the trigger, bit by bit. "Let me remind you gentlemen that I am you leader and also your friend. So don't be shy." Mark turned pale. The trigger was pushed half way and a cannon loading up sound came from the gun.

"…uh…w…you see…I.." Mark began.

"Too late." Megazero pulled the trigger all the way. Axl and the group closed their eyes to avoid the gruesome sight. Axl heard nothing and opened his eyes. Megazero was laughing as a light hit Mark in the face. "I.. haha …had my gun on….flashlight.. mode!" Megazero pulled the gun back and continued laughing as she put her hand over her side. "Oh..man hahah…I'm too much." She smiled and looked at Mark. She slapped his back and said as she walked to the training room. "Aww..come on. Live a little." Mark fell to his knees, in shock. Axl grinned at the guys and winked. All the guys helped Mark up and snickered a few laughs at Mark. Mark cleared his throat and pushed the guys back as he got up himself.

"I knew it was fake." Mark said, trying to cover up, still a little shooken up he added. "She picked me because I'm the good-looking one out your ugly guys." They guys laughed and nodded. "I think she likes me." Axl waved goodbye at the group.

Megazero doesn't stop surprising me. He opened the door and saw Megazero stretching. She was sitting on the ground reaching for her toes. She looked over at him and smiled. "What?" Axl shook his head.

"Nothing." He walked up to her and said. "I thought you were going to blow his head clear off his shoulders." She laughed a little and rose.

"No, of course not." She pulled her sword out and added. "Though you have to admit, his face did look amusing."

"Yeah. So what are we fighting against?'

"Each other." Megazero said as he stretched his legs. He got up.

"Each other?" She nodded and jumped back.

"Yeah, you ready?" Axl and pulled out his guns and added.

"Yeah, but lets make it interesting." Megazero was curious.

"Isn't it interesting enough?" Axl shook his head.

"Not yet… If I lose you suggest something and if you lose I suggest we do something."

"We do something?" Megazero raised an eyebrow. Axl winked.

"Anything."

"Fine, just keep it appropriate."

"Always." Axl jumped toward her and fired. Megazero dodged it and ran towards him. Axl fired again and smiled. "You better be alert." Megazero snatched one of his guns and threw it to the other side of the room. Axl looked surprised and jumped back.

"Thanks." She threw her sword like boomerang and pulled out her gun and aimed to the side of Axl. Axl jumped to his left to avoid her flying sword. Megazero fired her gun and ran towards him. Axl landed on his feet and looked toward Megazero. Her shot knocked him off his feet and he fell on his back. Megazero jumped over him and kicked. Axl rolled out of the way and punched her. Megazero rolled back onto her feet and fired. Axl fired back and hit her shot perfectly." Axl grinned.

"I had no idea your sword could do that." Megazero shrugged.

"There are so many things you don't know yet." Axl jumped towards her and dodged her attack and kicked her. Megazero back flipped to avoid her fall and fired her gun again. Axl jumped back and saw her sword, behind him. Let's see if we can hit her with her own tricks He picked it up and threw it at her. His throw was appalling and instead of spinning it was straight like a spear. Axl yelled out.

"Watch out!" Megazero turned around and covered her face. It passed her face and cut her arm. Axl ran to her and pulled her arm from her face. Megazero pushed him back a bit. "You okay?" He grabbed her arm and examined it.

"Yeah." Megazero said as she looked at her arm as well.

"Hey look it was an accident, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. No harm done." Megazero smiled as she pulled her gun from the side and fired. Axl flew back and jumped to his feet and blocked her punch. He smiled as she fought with her left arm only and had her right close to her body. He dodged every hit and knocked her gun out of her right hand and tried grabbing it. Megazero grabbed his hand with her right and snatched the gun with her left. "I'm not handicap, you know." Axl smiled and pulled away. Megazero snatched his other gun and jumped back and fired both. Axl dodged one and missed the other. He crashed into his water bottle and towel. He scraped his chin as his face hit the floor. He snatched the water bottle and tried to rise up. He felt Megazero step on his back and push him down to the floor. "Looks like I win, Axl." Axl smiled and said.

"Not yet." He threw the water from the water bottle onto Megazero's face. She pulled back and tried to wipe the water from her eyes. Axl knocked her off her feet and Megazero fell backwards, landing on her hands, almost hitting her stomach. She started to rise as she felt the towel go around her neck and Axl sit on her bottom.

"That's not fair." Axl leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

"Be quiet you sore loser." Axl placed the towel over her face. She took it and wiped the water from her eyes. "So that concludes our rigorous instruction on warfare." He grinned. "Or in other words…you lose, I win." Megazero laughed and said.

"That's not what it means." Axl got off her and helped her up. She handed him back his towel.

"So? It sounded cool, that's all that matters." Megazero laughed and nodded.

"If you say so." She walked over to the corner and picked up her water bottle. She threw it at him. He caught it and opened it. "Take a drink, cheater." Axl shrugged.

"That's sore loser talk." Megazero walked over to him with a towel of her own, around her neck. She called her armor off and wiped her forehead. Axl continued to drink from the water bottle as she picked up their guns and her sword. He watched her from the corner of his eye and looked at her grey sweat pants and her black sports bra. She walked over to him and threw him his guns. Axl caught them and handed her the bottle. She made a sad face and sighed.

"Well a deals a deal, what do I have to do?" Axl grinned.

"Nothing much." Megazero raised her eyebrow and replied.

"I don't think I like that look." She was so close to him but he couldn't figure out how to get her closer.

"How do you know? You might like this look." Megazero laughed turning around and walking towards the door. Axl instinctively threw the towel and wrapped it around her waist and pulled her towards him and turned her around, whispering. "Where do you think you're going?" Megazero blushed and looked straight at him, speechless. Axl leaned in and kissed her. Megazero kissed him back and wrapped her arms around him.

"Axl?" Axl blinked a couple of times. Megazero was staring at him. Damn it, if only it were real. Megazero finished her water bottle. "I said, a deals a deal, what do I have to do?" Axl called his armor off and placed his towel around his neck.

"I'll have to think about it." Axl said casually. Megazero nodded and walked toward the exit.

"You coming?" Axl run to her and they walked out together.

"So uhh…what's the limits?" Megazero looked at him and asked.

"On what?"

"On the deal."

"No perverted stuff."

"Is that it?"

"Until I think of another thing, yes."

"Cool."

"What's on your mind?" Axl grinned and replied

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"If it involves me then yeah I do." Axl shrugged.

"I forgot." Megazero looked at him and pouted.

"Liar." Axl laughed as Megazero hit him softly. "What? I did." Megazero smiled and gave up.

"So after a shower you wanna go out and eat something?" Axl felt a rush of blood rise to his head as he repeated.

"A shower?" Megazero glared at him and laughed.

"You are such a little dirty minded-" Axl smiled and replied.

"It's healthy for a guy to think such thoughts."

"Yeah, I guess."

Axl brushed his wet hair and tied it back. He put the brush down and wrapped a towel around his waist. He opened the door and stepped out. He looked over at his desk and the phone was blinking. He looked at it and then at the clock. "Wow…it's been an hour? Geesh…I took a long shower…Oh shoot...I missed Megazeros call." He scrolled down the missed call list. "And another one of Megazeros calls….and another…damn it."

"You take a long time. I though you might have drowned in there." Axl turned around. Megazero was leaning against the wall. She was in dark blue jeans, a black shirt and in sandals.

"How did you get in you sneaky little ninja." Megazero laughed.

"Douglas gave me your code when you were wasted remember?" Axl laughed and nodded.

"Oh yeah. But you risked seeing me nude." Axl winked. Megazero shrugged.

"I've seen boys before." Megazero joked. Axl frowned and replied.

"Boys? You know I'm over 18, right? I am more than a man."

Megazero smiled and walked over to him in a seductive manner and purred. "That's right you're a man but I wanna see…" She grabbed the towel and threw it across the room, leaving Axl exposed. "what a real man can do.." She pushed him on the bed and kissed his neck. He pulled off her shirt and felt her body against his as she lowered her hand….

Axl blinked a few time before coming back into reality as Megazero spoke. "I know you're legal. Now get dressed." Megazero left the bedroom and sat down on the green beanie seat. "I need to talk to you about something." Axl walked out, zipping up his black jeans. He pulled over a white shirt and asked.

"Really? What?" Megazero rose and waked over to the dorm door. Axl opened the door and let Megazero out first.

"Lets talk when we get there, I'm a little hungry."

Megazero got out of her car and closed it behind her. Axl and her walked to the beach. Axl smiled and commented. "The beach? Well then, sea food it is!" Megazero smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I've been craving sea food lately."

"Really?"

"Yeah…" Megazero and Axl walked down the steps and walked along the sand. There was a restaurant/bar about 6 minutes away from them. They walked quietly as the sounds of the beach took over. The owner smiled and welcomed them as they walked to him.

"Welcome to Seaside. Will it be just the two of you?" Megazero smiled as the short man picked up the menus and asked. "Will you be eating by the beach, the bar or inside?" Axl suggested.

"Hey you wanna eat by the beach?" Megazero nodded.

"Whatever you want." The chubby man showed them to their seats.

"Now." The owner continued. "We have margaritas, tequilas, or beer. I recommend the margaritas; I make them any way you'd like."

"I'll have a beer." Axl said and looked at Megazero.

"No alcohol for me please." She placed her hand over her stomach and smiled at the owner. The owner laughed and nodded.

"Oh my apologizes, I had no idea there was a minor here. Hahaha, a water it is then." Megazero smiled at Axl. Axl looked confused. The man left for their drinks. Axl looked at the man and said.

"He seems happy… (Pause) a minor?" Axl thought for a second. "Hey!" He stood up and yelled out. "I'm not a minor!" Megazero laughed and told him.

"Axl, sit down." Axl sat down and smiled. "You're funny."

"Do I look like a kid?"

"Sometimes." The man appeared again, with their drinks. He placed a beer on Axls side and water on Megazero's.

"Congratulations Miss." He turned to Axl and winked. "You're a very lucky man." Axl smiled and nodded and waited till the man was gone.

"The guy thinks you and I are expecting a baby. Hahaha. Wierdo." Axl took a sip of his drink and said. "You're the one driving, so no alcohol for you." Axl took another sip of his drink and look at the man approaching them again.

"So what will you be having?"

"I'll have a sea food special and extra lemon, he likes lemon." Megazero tapped her stomach. The man laughed with joy and nodded.

"Extra lemon for the lady and baby." Axl smiled and said.

"I'll have the sea food special as well." The man nodded and left. Axl turned to Megazero and said. "So you went along with his story. Now he thinks you really are pregnant. Hahah." Axl took a drink and Megazero smiled and took a sip of her water.

"Well Axl, I hope that this will be okay with you." Axl placed his glass down and listened. "I'm afraid I won't be able to go on any missions nor train you for a while." Axl looked concerned and asked.

"Why what happened!"

"Nothing to worry about, you see…I'm expecting a baby." Axl looked stunned. He didn't blink for a while. Megazero took a sip of her water and waited for his reaction. None, Axl's jaw was on the table. Megazero asked.

"So…what do you think?" Axl picked up his glass and took a huge drink and replied nervously.

"Haha…ha…um you're not serious are you?" Megazero nodded. Axl asked. "Zer..Zero's baby?" Megazero nodded.

"Yeah, I'm a few months pregnant…"

"A few?"

"Yeah." Axl took another long sip and looked at the beach.

"Wow…a baby.." He sounded disappointed. "I could see you as a mother…A beautiful and wonderful mother." He looked at Megazero and forced a smile. Megazero placed her hand over his and replied.

"I hope so…but I wanted to come and tell you personally. I think it's important that we talked about it. I mean you are so close to me and I hoped that you'd be happy for me because I've always wanted to have a family-"

"So are you and Zero going to get married?" Megazero shook her head.

"No, Zero doesn't want to. Sadly…I guess it's not really a family then huh?" Axl stood up and took her hands in his and said.

"I'll be your baby's father if Zero won't do it." Megazero said nothing. She looked surprised at Axl's quick reaction. Axl smiled and laughed. "You know it would be kinda funny don't you think?" Megazero still looked surprised as the hunter covered his action by joking around. "I would probably be scared if someone said that!" Axl laughed and Megazero smiled. Axl took another sip.

"You know though, I'm being serious about the baby. If Zero doesn't want to marry you then…why?" Megazero asked with curiosity.

"Why what?"

"Why keep the baby?" Megazero had no answer.

"Well…A baby means happiness and closeness, maybe once the baby is born-"

"Zero might want to marry you?" Axl leaned back in his chair and said. "Why won't he marry you now? I mean what difference does it make? Now or later? Wouldn't he want the baby to be born under marriage and not be a bastard?" Megazero looked at the glass of water in front of her.

"I don't know, Axl. I wish I had the answer to that but…I don't." The man came up to their table.

"Well then here are your specials." He placed the plates on the table and left. "Enjoy the sea food, you three." He laughed and went into the kitchen. Axl smiled and asked.

"Does the baby have a little penis?" Megazero giggled and replied.

"Not sure. I'll find out soon on the ultrasound."

A.N: sorry I haven't been around to update. I've just been busy catching up with a lot of things since I left for vacation and just got back a few weeks ago and college is taking up a bit of my time. Thanks for your patience! R&R! Oh, By the way! I've begun a new story while I was on vacation. Megazeros past life is a mystery to X and Zero but it won't be for you. Megazeros' story of her childhood is up! Megaman MXZ: Megazero and Vile!


	22. Baby Shopping and Reporters

**Series: Megaman X (MXZ2) Chapter: 22**

Megazero parked her car and looked at Axl. "Do you think Zero's just here for me because of the baby? I mean what would you do?" Axl looked at her seriously.

"I can't speak for Zero but I know I would tell you about it and if I didn't want to stay with you then I would say lose it." Megazero nodded and pulled the keys out.

"Thanks Axl." Axl hugged her and said.

"But hey I wouldn't mind being the father." Megazero laughed a bit and hugged him back. They got out the car and walked toward MHHQ. The walk there was quiet and awkward. Axl thought to himself as they approached the main doors. Well that was stocker like of me. 'I wanna be your baby's father'….can I get any creepier?

"Well thanks for joining me for lunch, Axl." Axl came back from his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yeah…umm thanks for letting me come along. Umm…Good luck with Zero…I think you should ask him about it." Megazero nodded.

"We'll see.. thanks again. See ya." Megazero went her own way and Axl went his.

Megazero walked down the halls and stopped at her dorm room. She reached for the dorm code pad and sighed. She saw Axl smile and say 'I'll be your baby's daddy.'. She laughed and pressed the code. The door slid open and she took a step in. Two hands covered her sight. "Oh…" She waited for a moment and said.

"X?" Nothing, the hands made her shake a no. Hmm…not X.. "Axl?...No?" There's only one person left. "Zero!" The hands moved and she turned around. Zero was smiling at her.

"Hey beautiful, I have a surprise for you." Megazero smiled.

"What is it?"

"This…" He pulled out a little envelope and handed it to her. She looked at it and smiled. _'For A Beautiful Mother to Be'. _She turned it around and opened it. There was a gift card….to a baby store. Megazero looked up and hugged him.

"Thank you…." Zero kissed her cheek and said.

"Now you can go baby shopping." Megazero took his hand and said.

"Can we? I mean right now?"

"Oh Zero this is exciting!" Megazero walked by his side. Zero laughed and wrapped his arm around her.

"I feel like the baby is almost here." Megazero nodded. They walked through the mall.

"This is it!" Megazero and Zero stopped and looked at the store. The windows showed a simulated room, with a crib and stuffed animals. A group of girls came up and squealed.

"Oh my god!" The blonde one looked at him and asked.

"Can I have your autograph?" The red head with braces handed him a piece of paper and marker.

"Me too!"

"Me too!" Another blonde giggled. Megazero smiled as Zero was surrounded by teenage girls. Zero smiled and took the paper.

"Sure, why not?" He looked at the blonde and asked.

"Who do I sign it to?" The blonde cooed.

"Melanie."

"Beautiful name Melanie." He handed her the paper. The blonde blushed and took the paper.

"Oh me next!" The red head replied. Zero nodded and wrote something and waited for her name.

"Jennifer." Zero handed her the paper and replied.

"Wow! I feel lucky I'm surrounded by gorgeous women." He winked at the girls and Megazero grinned as she thought they would all pass out. The other blonde had him sign the back of her shirt. Zero laughed and said as he handed her the pen. "Well I hope it doesn't wash off in the washing machine." The girls blushed as he talked to them for a bit. "Well ladies, I need to get going. I have some shopping to do." The girls nodded and the red head asked.

"Oh can we come along?" Zero shook his head.

"Sorry ladies."

"But we can help you choose great clothes." The blonde protested. Zero smiled and replied.

"I bet you ladies would. You all have great taste but I'm not shopping for me, I'm shopping for my baby." The girls' jaws dropped.

"You…Your baby?'

"Yes." He looked behind him and motioned Megazero. Megazero blushed as she walked to him. He placed his hand on her stomach. "Our baby." The girls and Megazero were in shock. "Well ladies I hope you have a good time. Bye." He waved as they entered the store, leaving the girls stunned.

"You…you told them….about our baby? Why?." Megazero asked. Zero shrugged.

"They would have followed me." They walked to the newborn section. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure they'll forget about it." A lady was putting clothes in the rack. She looked up and smiled.

"Welcome." She did a double take. "Um..Zero and Megazero?" She walked up to them and clapped her hands together. "What can I do for you?" She looked confused.

"Oh we're just here to buy clothes." Megazero said. "Are there any clothes that can be both girls or boys?" The lady nodded.

"Unisex clothes…yes we have some. Follow me please." She brought them the section and turned to them. "For a friend?" Zero and Megazero looked up at her and had no idea how respond.

"Can you keep a secret?" Zero asked. The lady looked intrigued and nodded.

"It's for a friend." The lady felt stupid and nodded. She looked at Megazero and then her stomach. No signs of pregnancy.

"Well…umm….Then..I'll be back near the rack. Let me know if you need anything." Megazero picked up a green shirt and looked at Zero.

"That was weird."

"Whatever." Zero picked up a pair of white socks and placed them in his hand. "Is he gonna be this small?" Megazero looked at his hand and nodded.

"Yeah. Hard to believe isn't it?" Zero kept on staring at the small socks. Megazero handed him a white shirt. "Look at this size." Zero smiled and replied.

"I can't wait to see him." Megazero smiled and asked.

"Why do you keep on saying him?"

"Because it's a boy." Megazero laughed and went along with it.

"If you say so…" She walked over to the furniture. "Do you think we should get a white or a wood color crib?" Zero looked at the cribs.

"Well…I personally like the white one."

"Okay, well I like this white one." Megazero tapped a white one a few cribs away from Zero. He walked over and looked at it. It was white and had a pink bedding,

"Why pink?"

"Because it's a girl." Megazero took a paper with the barcode on it.

"Does it come with the bedding?"

"No...but I like the way the crib is designed." Zero looked at it and said.

"Let's go look at the bedding." Zero took her hand and they walked over to the bedding. There were many figurines drawn on all colors. Megazero looked at them and said.

"This would be easier if we knew what sex it is." Zero nodded.

"Yeah." Megazero took a jungle themed one. "But we already discussed this."

(FLASHBACK)

"Well the baby looks healthy and it's at a good size now." Dr. Cain looked at the screen. He moved a machine over her stomach and Zero and Megazero were able to be the baby on the sonogram. Megazero smiled at Zero. Zero took her hand and kissed it as they saw their baby.

"So is it developed enough to know the sex of the baby?" Zero asked. Megazero butted in.

"I don't want to know till the baby's born."

"Can you handle that kind of curiosity?" Zero raised his eyebrow as she nodded.

"Yes, I can. It'll be so worth it. Alia printed the pictures taken and handed them to Zero.

"I would wait too." Alia said. Dr. Cain shrugged.

"It really depends. You can always come back later if you realize you don't want to wait." Zero nodded and said.

"Alright I'll wait with Megazero."

(END OF FLASHBACK)

Zero pulled out another one. A space and planets one. Megazero pulled out another and they looked at it. A stars and moons one. "I like that one." Zero said as he put them away and kept the stars and moons. Megazero smiled and they looked at the one displayed on the wall. It was light blue with white and yellow stars and a smiling moon. Megazero leaned one Zero and Zero placed his head on hers and put his arm around her.

"I like it too." They stared at it for a while and then moved on to more clothes. Zero held the bedding and the crib barcode. Megazero looked at him and said.

"Go get a cart Zero. It'll be easier." Zero nodded and went for a cart. The lady appeared again.

"So how are we doing?"

"Good, thanks. We chose a crib and bedding…" Megazero said as she looked through the clothes.

"Have you checked the diaper stations?' Megazero shook her head.

"No not yet."

"Oh well follow me then. We also have them in the same styles as the bedding."

"Really?" Megazero sounded interested. Zero came up with a cart.

"What?"

"The baby stations match the beddings on the wall!"

"That's great. Now we can match everything." The lady raised an eyebrow and nodded in suspicion.

"Well follow me then." She led them to the stations. "We have them made for you in 3 to 4 business days if we don't have the bedding you want. So you guys want the whole set themed?"

"Yeah…we plan on getting everything today." Zero said as he stayed by the cart.

"You must be very close."

"Huh?" The lady nodded.

"To your friend. I mean buying the whole set." Zero looked away and tried to think of an answer.

"Yeah…well…" Zero struggled with his words. The lady nodded and walked over to Megazero.

"See anything you like?" Zero bit his lower lip as he pushed the cart. Megazero turned to Zero.

"Do you see anything Zero?" Zero shook his head.

"Well I'll go back to my work and I'll come see how you're doing in a while." She left and Zero felt more comfortable. They chose a station and a high chair when they felt like they were being followed. They went to the baby clothes again and chose both girls and boys items. Zero came up from behind Megazero and it looked like he was about to kiss her neck. Megazero blushed and waited for his kiss but nothing. She looked up at him and heard.

"I think someone's following us…" He kissed her neck and walked to the shoes and looked at them. Megazero wanted to look around but pushed the cart instead. Zero picked up a thin plastic box of baby wipes and asked.

"Do you think we should get a thin box or thick?" He threw it like a Frisbee and it went into a rack and hit something.

"Owww…" The rack said as the clothes moved. Zero walked over to the rack and pushed the clothes aside. A man had his hand over his forehead. Zero snatched the camera from the man and opened the memory slot and took the memory stick from within. He placed it in his pocket and handed the camera back to the man and announced.

"Come out! I know there are more of you." Megazero looked around as reporters and paparazzi came out from the racks and from behind the furniture. In a matter of seconds they were surrounded.

"So Megazero, is this baby going to affect your career as a hunter?"

"When is the baby due?"

"Is it a boy or girl?"

"Are you two married? If so where was the secret location?"

"How long are you into the pregnancy?"

"Do you plan on moving out of state?" Megazero was blinded by the cameras' flash. She looked away and tried to push her way out. Zero was pissed and snatched another camera.

"Can you please let us shop in peace?" Megazero asked. "Please we want this to be a secret."

"Out! Out of my store!" The lady yelled as she pushed her way towards the middle of the mess. "No permission, not buying anything, then get out!" Zero shielded Megazero from the reporters as the lady pushed them out. Megazero looked hurt, she looked at Zero.

"They know…." Zero placed his head on hers and kissed it.

"It would have come sooner or later." The lady came back and looked at Megazero.

"You all right?"

"You called them, didn't you?" Zero sounded angry.

"No….I respect my customers!" She shook her head. "You think I want those people coming in and ruining my business by scaring you away?" Megazero butted in.

"It was probably those girls from earlier." Zero ran his hand through his hair and sighed in disappointment.

"We need to buy this stuff and get out."

"They're probably waiting outside." Megazero muttered.

"Thank you! Please come again!" The lady handed them a number. "Call this and I'll open my store just for you when the mall is closed." Zero took it and looked at her. "I called the mall owner and he said it was fine." They thanked her and walked slowly towards the exit. Zero was holding the larger bags and Megazero had the smaller bags. Right when they stepped out, they were surrounded again. They tried to walk as fast as they could. They left the mall and walked into the parking lot. Megazero pressed the trunk button and the car trunk opened a few feet before they reached. They were being photographed and being asked questions, to which they had nothing to say. Megazero handed Zero the keys and they got in. Megazero closed her door last and said as Zero turned on the car.

"Back out slowly, Zero." Zero shook his head and growled.

"I'm running them all over!' Megazero placed her hand on the stick shift and said. "I mean it. It's their job to do this." She paused. "To stock…us."

"Fine…" Zero muttered something else and backed out slowly. Once they were out of the way, he slammed the gas pedal and they disappeared.

Megazero placed the bags on the bed and sighed. She lay down on the bed and pulled her shirt up enough to see her stomach and she rubbed it. "They know now." Zero brought her a glass of water and rubbed her stomach.

"Like I said before it was bound to happen." Zero sighed. "Now you're in more danger than ever." Megazero looked up from her baby. "Mavericks, your father and others who are out to hurt us know this is a weakness." Megazero sat up and drank the water.

"This is not a weakness, this is a stage."

"You can't fight now. You'll put the baby's and your health at risk."

"I know, but I'm not staying here locked up."

"Well unless X, Axl or I accompany, you're gonna have to stay here."

"No." Megazero handed him the empty glass. "I am still strong and besides the reporters will always be with me so I won't be along."

"Don't be a smart ass, you know what I mean." X entered the room.

"Hey guys, I'm back from training." Megazero immediately pulled the shirt back down and greeted X.

"Hi X, how was training?

"Good. I think we should train tomorrow. How about it?"

"Sounds good." Zero replied. X closed the bathroom door behind him. Zero turned to Megazero. "When will we tell X?" Megazero frowned and shrugged.

"I don't know…" Megazero looked at him.

"How do we tell … anyone?"

"I'm not ashamed. I already told a few people." Zero nodded. "Did you tell anyone?"

"No." Zero seemed embarrassed.

"Then it seems like the one who's ashamed is you Zero."

"No. I just don't know how to bring it up."

"Well worry no more. It'll be in the papers tomorrow." Megazero sighed. "No use in keeping the stomach a secret. I'll wear my armor like always and well the pregnancy will show I guess. Be prepared for questions Zero because tomorrow will be a long day."

A.N: Well the media got a hold of this and will this endanger her life? Or is Zero just being paranoid? Until the next chapter! Oh, By the way! I've begun a new story while I was on vacation. Megazeros past life is a mystery to X and Zero but it wont be for you. Megazeros' story of her childhood is up! Megaman MXZ: Megazero and Vile!


	23. Will it Last Forever?

A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for the MAJOR delay. I have just been extremely busy with classes. Sorry this is kinda short but I had to cut it here or else it would kill the next chapter. Thanks for putting up with me guys. I really appreciate it.

**Series: Megaman X (MXZ2) Chapter: 23**

X heard the alarm go off and slammed it off. He rose and yawned, stretching out his arms and looking over at his roommates. Megazero looked at him with one eye open and asked. "Is it time already to wake up?" X nodded and Megazero closed her eyes and yawned "Five more minutes." X grabbed his pillow and hit her with it and laughed.

"Come on, you lazy bum." Megazero smiled and winked as she sat up and smiled.

"The only lazy bum around here is Zero." They both looked at Zero. He was hugging his pillow, sleeping soundly. X and Megazero smiled as they reached for their pillows and aimed. They both hit Zero and hit him over and over again. Zero sat up fast and snatched their pillows.

"I'm awake already!!!" Zero threw their pillows to the other side of the room and went back to sleep. Megazero laughed and pulled the sheets away and Zero grabbed her and pulled her to him and kissed her. X made a face and Zero grabbed him too. "What? You want a kiss as well?" They all laughed and that started their day. Megazero and Zero started breakfast while X took a shower. The phone rang, Megazero looked at it and then at Zero. Zero picked it up.

"Hello?" Zero said in his strong voice.

"Zero? It's me Dr. Cain."

"Oh, Good morning Dr. Cain." Megazero looked relieved. "What's wrong, you sound irritated."

"Well, have you seen the newspaper? It's front cover."

"I was afraid they were gonna blow it up."

"Yes, well now there are so mnay reporters outside MHHQ."

"Okay. Well we'll take care of it."

"See that you do because they are trying to get your interviews." Zero sighed and continued talking to Cain. Megazero looked disappointed. Zero hung up and kept on looking at the phone.

"we have to go out there and clean up this mess."

"How?"

"We need to tell them. Answer a few questions to get them satisfied for now. Just so they can leave." X came in and noticed his friends were less cheery than earlier. X opened the dorm door and picked up the newspaper.

"What's wrong guys?" Megazero was about to say something, when Xs' eyes widened as he glanced at the paper. "Have you giuys seen this? This is hilarious!" X laughed. "They think you to are expecting a baby."

"X, we are." Zero said. X shook his head.

"I wonder how this story was started." X looked at Zero and asked. "What?!"

"We are having a baby." X looked at Megazero for reassurance. Sure enough he got it.

"But...how?" Zero rolled his eyes.

"You know how..." X looked back at the paper the at Megazero

"How many months?"

"About four." X thought and did some math. Hmm…about four months ago was …December.

"But weren't you dating Iris around Christmas time?" Zero felt like pounding X.

"Yes…" He answered calmly anyways.

"And Megazero was with Axl,..kinda." X continued. Zero nodded in agreement.

"But Megazero and I well uhhh you know…on Christmas eve. During the party.." Zero was turning red as he spoke those words. X's jaw dropped as he pointed to the room.

"Here? In this dorm?!?!" Megazero nodded. "Don't you remember I live here too?!?!?!" Zero shook his head.

"Not when we…" he faded off. "But we changed the sheets I swear." Megazero slammed her hand over Zero's mouth.

"THAT'S enough information, Zero. THANK you!!" Megazero muttered. X sat down at the table and asked.

"Does Axl know?" I mean he knows that you and Zero are back but does he know why?"

"Yeah, he seemed pretty skeptical at first but then offered to father it."

"What do you mean father it?" Zero asked.

"Well...he said I wasn't married and offered to take care of it." Zero shook his head.

"The baby has a father and that's me. Axl has nothing to do with this." X looked at Megazero.

"So are you guys going to get married then?" Zero replied.

"No." Megazero shook her head, sadly.

"So it's going to be a bastard?" X asked. Megazero nodded her head softly.

"I guess so." X turned to Zero and asked.

"Why won't you get married?" Zero shook his head and didn't respond. "Don't you love Megazero?"

"Look, it's none of you business. Marriage is just too…" Zero shook his head and said. "Just drop it." Megazero rose and said.

"I don't want to hear it." She opened the bedroom door and said. "This is ridiculous!!" The door closed behind her. Zero stayed quiet and looked at X.

"Zero, don't you love Megazero?" Zero shook his head. "What?!?!?" X yelled.

"It's not that I don't love her, it's just that…. marriage is such a big step. I'm…." Zero clenched his hands into fists. "It seems kinda nerve wrecking."

"So you're scared..?" X asked. Zero let go of his fists and nodded.

Megazero walked in the bedroom and changed. Zero walked in. "Hey Mega..." He paused. "I want to let you know that i am just not ready for marriage. I mean you would be a perfect wife and all but I'm not ready."

"Get changed." Zero looked surprised. "We have to get those reporters out."

"Are you ready?" Megazero nodded. They walked out of the elevator and into the main lobby. Reporters were jumping out of their seats and in a matter of seconds, they were surrounded. They were asking all these questions at once, that the parents to be could not understand a thing.

"Back away and One question at a time." Dr. Cain entered the group and ordered them to back up a few feet. Megazero looked relieved. A reporter yelled out.

"Is it true that you are pregnant?" Another yelled.

"Is Zero Omega the father?" Megazero nodded and replied.

"Yes, to both of those questions."

"Are you two married or planning to get married?" Zero jumped in and replied with a no.

"Is it a boy or a girl?"

"We are not sure, nor do we wanna find out until the birth." Zero said.

"How far along are you?"

"A few months." Megazero replied. "About four."

"Will you quit hunting and become a full time mother? Or will you return after a while?"

"I will return after the child is a few years old." Megazero answered. A few questions later, Megazero motioned to Zero that she wanted to go and Zero nodded. Zero thanked the reporters for coming and they left as dr. Cain and other reploids kept the reporters back.

"I'm going to Iris's dorm. I'll see you later." Zero looked at her softly and nodded.

She walked to Iris's dorm and pressed the bell. A message came up.

"_I'm sorry I am not here right now but please come back around three pm. Thanks!_" Megazero sighed and leaned against the door and whispered.

"Your causing so much drama…did you know that? Zero doesn't want to marry me and keep you from being a bastard. My father hates you and wants you dead and Axl and I are now on awkward terms. I can't train and protect you…What will happen when you're born? Mavericks will want you once they find out you're my weakness; they'll use you against me. (Sigh) I've lost a lot haven't I? " Megazero wiped a few tears from her eyes

"You haven't lost me." Megazero turned to Axl. Axl was listening to her for a while. Megazero watched him as he walked closer to her. "So what if the baby's causing drama. So Zero doesn't want to marry you and your father doesn't like the baby. You and I seemed to have lost communication for a while but I'm here now and now he's going to make you worry a lot but isn't that worth it? Isn't worth seeing him for the first time, crying. Taking a deep breathe and thinking 'Hey there, I'm your mother. I'm here for you.' As doctors wrap him up and hand him to you. Watching him smile and grow up. His first steps, words and even his first day of school, isn't that all worth it?" Megazero wiped her eyes and nodded, smiling. Axl extended his arms out and smiled. Megazero walked over and gave him a hug.

"It is worth it." Megazero looked up at Axl and said. "Thank you." Axl nodded.

"Megazero, I'm here for you anytime."

"Why do you think Zero doesn't want to marry me?" Axl shrugged.

"Maybe he doesn't like the idea, some people don't like the commitment. They like to have their options open now a days."

"Options…" Megazero repeated as they walked down the hall. "Do you think Zero's with me because of the baby?"

"I don't know."

A/N: well it seems like marriage is still an issue. Will it affect Megazeros that much? Whats Zero got against marriage? Will Axl end up fathering it? Until the next chapter guys!!!! R&R!


	24. Apartments?

A.N: Hey guys. Happy New Years!!! Hope you guys had a great holiday!!! Well Megazeros pregnancy is continuing it's path as time goes on. But so do the new ideas. Have fun!!!! R&R!! Thanks for your reviews guys!!!!

**Series: Megaman X (MXZ2) Chapter: 24 **

(One month later)

Megazero was siting in the mall sipping a strawberry milkshake. Reporters were still a hassle as she tried to live a normal life. She watched the everyday people pass by, some noticing the huntress, others never noticing her. X enjoyed people watching as well. It was thing he two had in common. They both wished for peace and f to live normal lives.

"So hows the baby been lately?"

"Pretty good. I feel her move a lot right now from the milkshake but she's been pretty good about the hours."

"The hours?" X placed his chocolate shake down on the table.

"Yeah. Before she would move around the most late in the night and would keep me up but now i think shes gotten the hang of PM and AM." She smiled and X and said. "What do you think of me leaving?"

"Leaving?"

"Yeah. I can't stay at MHHQ with a newborn. Where would she be? " X rolled his eyes.

"With us of course. I wanna see the baby as much as possible Mega, and aim sure Zero and Axl will agree with me. If you want i can move in with Axl and you and Zero can share that dorm."

"That's what Zero and Axl said. I know you guys don't like it but I think it's the best."

"The best? Megazero you have bigger chances of getting hurt now, let alone live on your own. Stay with us."

No that wont be necessary. I'm thinking of going off and seeing some apartments. You wanna come with me?" X sighed.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Megazero nodded.

"It is a good idea. Now we're going. I just need to use the restroom then we'll go. Be back." X watched her leave and he quickly pulled out his cell.

"Axl?"

"Yeah?"

"Hey Megazero wants to move out."

"Yeah, she told me. Does she want to go look at apartments?"

"Yeah. She told me you and Zero agree with me. It's a bad idea."

"It's dangerous. Hmmm... let me think of something and I'll call you back."

"Okay hurry." X hung up and waited for Megazero. Few minutes later she came back and they walked out of the mall and into the parking lot. X and megazero got in and X pulled out.

"Do you know any real estates?" X shook his head. "I'll call the guys and have them look for one." X picked up his cell and called Axl.

"Hey."

"Hey, Do you know any real estates?"

"Yeah. Zero found one, okay it's called Fresh Start Real Estate. It's a good place for Megazero to find what she needs..."

Megazero waited as X got directions. X thanked Axl and hung up. "Found one?"

"Yep. Let's go."

"Good Afternoon. My name is Violet. Welcome to Fresh Start Real Estate. How can I help you folks?"

"Yeah. My name is Megazero and I'm looking for an apartment."

"Sure thing. Is there anything you would like in particular?" She led them into her office where they got all the details filled out.

"Well this apartment is one that just came on the market. I personally haven't seen it myself, so shall we?" Violet led them in. Megazero and X looked around. The place was ridiculous small. The kitchen was for one person at a time and so was the bathroom. X looked at megazero.

"Umm kinda small don't you think?"

"Yes." Megazero turned to Violet. "Ummm this is kinda small. Do you know of any bigger?" Violet nodded.

"Yes. Why don't we drive over there? Its not far."

"How about this one? It has more kitchen space and one more room.

Zero and Axl teleported back to the base.

"Welcome back hunters." Alia greeted them. "Mission was a success I see."

"Like always." Axl said as he took off his helmet.

"Think X and Mega are back?"

"Now this one is a lot nicer than the last ones." Violet walked with them as X and Megazero walked into all the rooms. This one was still occupied. "The owners are a young couple, they had the apartment for a year and a half. It seems to be in great condition." Violet went on as Megazero walked into the bedroom. She stopped and X crashed into her.

"Why did you stop?" X looked over her shoulder. "W...what is that???" There on the bed was a shopping bag tipped over. The contents were spilled on the bed. A camera set up in the corner. Megazero laughed it off and walked out. X followed her. Violet stopped and asked.

"Not what your looking for?" Megazero shook her head.

"No... I'm looking for something more... I don't know bigger and umm... I don't think I could forget that sight." She pointed to the room. Violet went in to investigate she came back out and closed their door.

"Oh well they are a young couple..haha." She cleared her throat and lead them out. "Well then lets go see the next one."

Axl pulled a shirt over his head. He looked at his clock the desk. "Hmmm... where could they be?" He picked up his cellphone and called Megazero.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mega. It's me, Axl. Where are you guys?"

"Looking at apartments."

"What!? Why?"

"I'll tell you later when I get back."

"Okay."

"Alright. I'll see you later."

"Bye. Have fun." Axl smiled and said. "Poor thing."

Megazero shut her phone. As they walked up the stairs to their last apartment. The door was open, and the owners were home. Violet went in first and introduced herself.

"Hello. I'm here showing these folks your apartment. May we come in?" Megazero heard a raspy male voice.

"Yeah, sure come on in." Megazero and X walked in. The apartment looked nice and clean. There were a bunch of guys on the couch watching the television.

"Who is that, Ryan?" A women stuck her head out of the room. The man turned to her and snapped.

"Non of your business. Go back in the bedroom." The guys all snickered. Ryan turned to X. "Women just don't seem to know their spot, do they?" All the guys laughed, except X. Violet looked at Megazero unamused. X looked uneasy as Ryan asked. "So are they both yours?" The guys grinned. X shook his head. Violet interrupted.

"Are you all neighbors?"

"Yes ma'am. We all live in this neighborhood." He looked at X. "You'll be happy here with these guys. Good friends of mine." Violet looked at Megazero and Megazero sent her a No. "Your women can go off with my women when the guys come over for some game nights. They don't need much. Isn't that right boys?" All the guys agreed. X nodded unsure and said.

"I see. Well then guys it was good meeting you."

"Leaving so soon. You haven't even seen the rest of the place.

"Seeing the nice neighbors. We're tempted for the place." Megazero lied as she grabbed X and pulled him out.

"Alright. Theres no place with friends like this so don't miss buying this place." Ryan said as he turned back to the t.v.

"I'm done seeing apartments, Violet. Thank you." Megazero said as they walked to the car.

"I know it seems impossible. "She tried convincing her. "But the perfect place is out there. We just need to keep on looking."

"I'm sure it is, but seeing todays homes. I'm thinking I'm staying with my roommate, here." X nodded.

Violet drove them back to their car. Megazero and X thanked her nad left to their car. X stopped and said.

"I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?"

"I forgot my phone in her car."

"Okay."

"You go on ahead." Megazero turned around and continued heading for the car. X ran over to violet and Violet handed him the cell.

"So think we convinced her?" X nodded.

"Yeah, I don't think she'll want to move out, just yet. Thanks I owe you one."

"No problem."

Axl and Zero were waiting in the living room when X and Mega arrived. Axl and Zero smiled and asked.

"So how did the hunt go?" Megazero rolled her eyes.

"Horrible." Zero asked innocently.

"Really? Why?"

"Well first off the apartments were too small, ridiculously over priced, old, broken down, porn scenes or have sexist neighbors."

"What?" Axl said.

"Yeah. After today, i think I'm gonna stay here. Apartments seem unsafe... I'm gonna go take a shower." Megazero walked into her bedroom and closed the door behind her.

Axl and Zero looked at each other and smiled. X sat down and asked.

"So?" Zero answered.

"Axl saved that women from a maverick attack a while ago and I figured Megazero might want to move out sooner or later." Axl continued it.

"So Zero told me to get her info and we told her about it and she was more than happy to help. She basically said give me a call and leave the rest to me." X nodded and grinned as he asked.

"Well those places weren't really like that were they?"

"No, I don't think so. She said she would set up things to make the place look bad." Axl said.

"She probably took her to places that are gonna be torn down or remodeled." The group of hunters laughed.

"Don' think she would be mad if she found out right?" Ax commented. Zero shook his head.

"I wont tell. So she wont find out from me. Besides we do this for our Megas safety." X smiled.

"I hope we didn't scar her for life."

A.N: Well the guys had good intentions didn't they???? Life seems calm but will peace last forever? Is Megazero safe even with her friends keeping an eye on her??? Until next time!!!! Bye!!!


	25. Peace Never Stays

**A.N:** Sorry for the delay today I had my final which I was not expecting a few weeks back but I'm done for the week and I have three more chapter for you all!!! Two here in this story and one in the Vile and Mega story. Thank you so much for your patience. I love ya all!

**Sosam **– **Happy Birthday!** I dedicate this chapter to you.(sorry if it's a bit late and a bit sad in a way) Thank you for the reviews and now i have your e-mail so i may comment back.

**Angeldyos** – God dear. Fried computers. This has happened to me a few times in my writing career. But because of this I have a back up copy on my external hard drive and a San Disk and one even printed out. I don't wanna take anymore chances with this story. Good Luck with it nad let me know when its posted.!

**Series: Megaman X (MXZ2) Chapter: 25 **

Megazero had gotten used to the reporters and the unnecessary attention after a few months. She watched the children play in the sand. She usually spent a good portion of the day at the park or the mall. Places where she could see families and how they acted. Something she barely remembers as a child. Something she hopes she can give her baby. She placed her hands on her stomach. It had grown a lot in the last few months. It was quite obvious, she was expecting. Marriage was no longer an option.Zero and her have had their share of arguments over the baby and a family and it seemed like there was nothing else she could do. Megazero had gotten over it and accepted it. Axl walked over to her.

"Here's the water you wanted." Megazero smiled and thanked him. The hunters took turns staying with Megazero, since her pregnancy was a danger and a target to mavericks. Axl didn't mind at all. He enjoyed the time they spent together. Axl watched the kids play and asked.

"Name?"

"Huh?"

"Have you thought of a name?" Megazero looked up at the trees and said.

"Well I don't know the sex but if it is a girl i think I will name her after my mother."

"And if it's a boy?"

"I'll leave it up to Zero."

"But he's not marrying you."

"But he's still the father." Axl said nothing. This is something that bothered him for the last few months since her pregnancy became obvious. He looked at her stomach. Once he started noticing it, reality kinda sunk in. They were just about to leave when Axl got a call.

"_Axl report immediately to the teleportation area! We need all class S hunters here now!_" Axl looked at Megazero and said.

"Do you wanna go with me? I mean you still are a Class S hunter." Megazero nodded.

"Yeah, let's go."

Zero and X were standing listening to Dr. Cain.

"It seems like sector 367 is strong with mavericks. The activity ratings are higher than ever recorded. I know we can't count on anyone other than you, if only Megazero wasn't on vacation, her help is very valuable here." Megazero and Axl walked in.

"Megazero, glad you could join us." Dr. Cain said and continued with his talk on the mission. Zero looked at Axl and Megazero and asked.

"What are you two doing here?"

"I am a leader from the S class and so I came to listen." She snapped at him.

"Look don't be mad because I'm not into the marriage idea." Megazero shot him a glare as Dr. Cain handed her a packet as well.

"That type of discussion would be for later. Thank you." Dr. Cain pointed at a map. "Well the only blue prints of the warehouse are these. Not very helpful in this situation since it's pretty much in ruins, but it gives you a basic idea of your surroundings. Well I need you to go and find out why here is so much activity and stop it." Zero and X rose and went to the teleporters. Dr. Cain turned to Axl. "Axl, could you go on this mission in replacement of Megazero?" Axl nodded and walked up to the third teleporter. Dr. Cain entered the coordinates. "Good luck, hunters."

"Come back safe guys." Megazero said. The hunters teleported off and Megazero walked by Dr. Cain and sat down and placed her hands over her stomach. Something inside her told her that they were all in danger. Womens intuition, you may call it but she had this feeling every time the guys went out without her. Dr. Cain turned on a monitor and saw what all three hunters did. Dr. Cain turned on two more and saw through the other hunters point of view. Megazero had forgotten for a second that in all of the hunters helmets were mini cameras to watch the mavericks and study their movements. Dr. Cain put on a headset and talked to them all. He handed Megazero a headset and said.

"You may help if you'd like." Megazero smiled and took the headset. Dr. Cain was very old and anything other than talking to the hunters and giving mission information might set off his weak heart .Alia walked in and Douglas followed.

"Dr. Cain, we found out who is behind this." Dr. Cain and Megazero looked at Douglas. "It's the same one from the attack a few months back. The one with the maverick Mukkia." Megazero stomach developed butterflies and she rose.

"My father.." Dr. Cain nodded.

"I'm afraid so…He's come back and he's stronger than ever." Megazero took off the headset and handed it to Douglas.

"I need to go to sector 367, Dr. Cain." Alia interrupted.

"Megazero, you can't. You'll put you and your baby in danger." Dr. Cain was talking to X and the others. Douglas put on the other headset and began helping.

"Alia, this is my father, he wants me not the others. He'll stop at nothing to get me back. I need to go." Alia shook her head.

"Let the others handle it." Megazero sat down and felt something deep inside tell her to go. Dr. Cain began his commands as the hunters entered the base..

After an hour or so, Megazero started to feel uneasy as commands were being yelled at and curse words filled th air.

Douglas took off his headset and said. "This is bad!" Alia and Megazero looked at Douglas. Alia asked.

"What's going on?"

"They're surrounded. Zero says that they keep on coming and coming. At this rate they're not going to win."

"What?" Alia looked at the screen. It was filled with mavericks. Alia looked over to Megazero.

"She's gone!" Dr. Cain turned to Alia and ordered.

"Don't let her leave!! She'll get killed." Alia ran out. Megazero ran into the elevator. She watched Alia run towards her.

"Stop Megazero!!" The doors closed and she pressed her floor number.

"I got to stop him." Alia hit the closed elevator door and turned to the stairs and ran up.

Megazero ran to the dorm and entered the dorm code. She ran into the room and opened the desk drawers. She pulled out her guns and changed.

Alia dragged herself up to the last set of steps. Finally, I thought I was going to die. Alia stepped out and looked towards the dorm. Megazero was walking out. "What are you doing?!?!" Megazero was dressed in her Maverick Hunter suit. The suit was flexible and she could see Megazeros pregnancy showing through her suit. She was carrying a backpack; it looked empty. Megazero looked at her and ran towards the elevator. Alia got to it first and opened it and closed the door behind her. "I'm not letting you in!" She pressed every number except the 1st floor so Megazero wouldn't be able to get downstairs. She heard Megazero say.

"I appreciate the concern but they need me. I'll take the other elevator." Alia forgot about the second elevator and yelled.

"No, Wait!!!! Don't go!!" No response.

Megazero ran down the hall as fast as she could and pressed the elevator button. The doors opened and she walked in and the doors closed. She pressed her destination and ran out as the doors opened. She entered the ammunition and weapons area. She entered her code and walked in. She picked up a few bombs, guns and other things. She ran out and went back into the elevator. She pressed another button and ran out to the garage and got in her car.

Zero slashed another Maverick and jumped back to dodge another attack. He looked at X and Axl and they were in the same situation. A few killings later, they all backed up. Zero and Axl and X jumped back in the middle, back to back.

"What happened?" X asked.

"I don't know but be on your guard." Zero scanned the mavericks.

"Who's that?" Axl pointed up. They looked up and a man in a lab coat was on the roof looking down at them from a huge hole. He jumped down and landed a few meters from them.

"Dr. Rued!" Zero said. "You're behind this?!?!" The doctor laughed.

"Rued?!! Isn't that Megazeros last name?" Axl asked. The doctor responded.

"Why yes it is! I am her father and I'm going to destroy you all for ruining my plans." Axl asked.

"What plans?" The doctor looked up and the hunters looked up as well. A figure was kneeled peering from the roof. X squinted to get a better look at the mans face.

"Vile?!?!" X cried out.

"What?!!" Zero snarled. "I thought he was dead."

Now how do you think Megazero survived the explosion? Vile saved my daughter, he's devoted to her and I actually like him for Megazero. Now.." He pointed at them. "Mavericks, go and kill them!!" All the mavericks jumped over the doctor and attacked the hunters. Vile dropped down and landed next to Dr. Rued. "You know the mavericks can't destroy them. Kill them one by one."

**A.N:** Well the peace in everyones lives is gone. And Megazero is back on the field, risking more than just her own life. Can she do anything about her friends and her father? The next chapter is but a click away!!!


	26. Coming Back into Play!

**A.N:** Another chapter for my great audience. Enjoy!!!

**Series: Megaman X (MXZ2) Chapter: 26**

Megazero stepped out of her car and looked at the huge abandoned warehouse. She approached the building and looked in cautiously. No one…alive that is. There were maverick parts to spare. She took her sword out and was ready to fight. Everywhere she looked the result of the fighting was there. Blood, body parts. She walked over them cautiously, in case one of them was still alive, she didn't want to give away her position, to anyone, neither hunter nor maverick. She climbed a few broken walls to get a better view. She quietly dragged her full backpack behind her.

Axl felt the battle slowly wear him out. It took him a little longer now to kill a maverick then it did two hours ago. Vile was watching him carefully, waiting to strike upon the weakest one first. He jumped out and snatched Axl and threw him out of the maverick area and fought him one on one. Axl got up and threw a punch and then a kick. Vile dodged them easily and returned the kick. Axl dodged the kick and received a punch. He flew back into a damaged wall and went through it. He coughed as the dust filled the air and his lungs. He tried to get up and felt something slam him back down. Vile had stepped on his chest again.

"Get up, hunter." Vile demanded. He kicked Axl and watched him get up with great difficulty."You are pitiful. The youngest and the weakest of them all. You don't deserve to live." Vile leaped forward and continued bashing the young hunter.

X and Zero were back-to-back fighting the mavericks. "There's no end to them, Zero! I can't hold it off much longer." Zero punched a hole through one of the mavericks and slashed another.

"Just keep on trying X!! I know you can do it!" Though his words were encouraging, X could detect that Zero was wearing out as well. X felt his power drain as he continued to fight.

Megazero looked down at the battlefield and looked at her surroundings. She opened her backpack and pulled out a bomb and jumped down. She heard her father laughing as he kept on commanding the mavericks to attack. She placed a bomb down and walked vigilantly around the area, as hidden as she could.

X was breathing heavily as he continued fighting the last forty mavericks or so. "We almost got them." X panted as he killed another maverick. "Wait a minute! Where's Axl?" He lost his concentration for a moment and was caught off guard. A maverick punched him away from Zero.

"X!!" Zero yelled as X fell to the ground. Zero ran to X and slashed a maverick off of him. "X!! Get up!!" X slowly rose as Zero defended him. Vile appeared and snatched X and left Zero to kill the rest with the little strength that he had left. "X!!!"

Vile pulled X to his feet. X jumped back and tried to defend himself as Vile threw punches. "You know this is the end for you don't you, my blue bomber?" X shook his head.

"No…we…we…will…defeat you,..Vi..Vile." X had no more strength and took Viles' hit. X flew into Zero and Vile blasted them with his gun buster. Once the dust settled down, he watched Zero try to get up. Vile snapped his fingers and a maverick brought Axl, to him. The maverick dropped Axl by Viles feet and another maverick jumped from behind Zero and grabbed X and dropped him by Vile as well. Zero stood his ground and held his sword as best as he could. He looked at his friends, Axls armor was destroyed, he had taken a lot of damage. X looked horrible; he had wounds all over his body. Zero was just as damaged as they were. Though he looked like he could stand another battle, in reality he was done. He felt he barely had enough strength to hold his own sword. Vile ran towards him and punched him as hard as he could. Zero slammed into a wall and didn't have time to fall. Vile clutched him by his neck and held him there. Zero raised his hands to Viles and tired to pull them off. Vile picked him up and threw him where his friends were. Vile picked up Zero's sword and walked to Zero. He placed the sword over his neck and raised it.

"Finally it ends here; I'll make sure you can never come back!" Vile grinned. "Any last words, maverick hunter?" Zero closed his eyes and thought.

I'm sorry Megazero.

"No?" Vile said. "Good. I hope you said good-bye to everyone because-" Something hit the floor next to them. Vile jumped off Zero. Zero opened his eyes and heard explosions all around him. He rose and saw the explosions all around him, go off. The bombs exploded and blinded the area with smoke. He covered his face and heard a loud crash from the sidewall and saw two bright lights appear from the smoke. He saw a figure come out and run towards him as bombs continued to go off. The figure bent down and picked up X and Axl and ran back. Zero tried getting up and run after his friends. The smoke was too much for his eyes. He couldn't see. The figure ran to him and helped him up and ran towards the light. He felt being pushed into something soft. Then he felt a rope go over him and heard a click and it stayed. He looked over and whispered.

"Who…" The figure was gone. The thing moved backwards fast and out of the smoke and he looked over and saw the figure in lavender and said. "Me…Mega." Megazero didn't look at him as she pulled a gas mask off and drove backwards. He saw a maverick jump out in front of her car and she slammed the brakes on. The maverick fell and she drove forward fast and ran it over. She turned her head back and drove out of the area backwards at full speed, she pressed the pedal all the way and dodged trees as she pulled out a device from her backpack and pressed it. Suddenly an enormous explosion was heard. The explosions impact flipped over the car. Megazero screamed as she held the wheel with one hand and placed her hand her stomach, to protect her baby. The car flipped and hit the floor and rolled back to its wheels and Megazero shook as she placed her other hand over her stomach and looked behind her. Axl and X had their seat belts too.

"Thank god I thought of putting your seat belts on." She said sighing. Zero tried to keep his eyes open; his energy was being used up. "Father…I'm..I." Megazero slammed her fists against the wheel and broke the window. She brought her hand back to her, red with her blood as she broke the front glass. She placed her hands firmly on the steering wheel and drove again. Zero looked at her hands and lifted his hand to touch hers.

"Don't move, Zero." Zero froze and kept it in the air. "I said don't move, just relax and rest. You're done." Megazero snapped. Zero obeyed her and closed his eyes and the sound of her driving faded.

Zero opened his eyes, he was in a white room, and a curtain surrounded him. He heard someone speaking. He felt his energy was at one hundred percent and examined his body. His armor was replaced with a hospital uniform. He saw his arm was in a cast and his shoulder all bandaged up. He hadn;t checked the rest of his body but he was sure there was a lot more bandaged up. He heard the voice again. He listened; it was Megazero voice. "You're finally awake?"

"Yeah, what about X?" Axl's voice came into the room.

"X is fine. Broken skin, two broken bones and broken pride, that's all."

"Well, you make it seem like it's a bad thing." X exaggerated. "Where's Zero?"

"Right next to you guys, but he's still down." Zero smiled. We're okay…

"I'm alive.." Zero said. Megazero pulled the curtain and behind her was Axl and X both laying in beds, all in the same ridiculous outfit. "Hey guys." X and Axl smiled.

"Hey!" They both replied. X's head was bandaged and Axl had a few bandages on his face and lot on his body. X had an arm and leg in a cast. Megazero walked over to a chair.

"Megazero," Axl looked at Megazero smiling. "Thanks, you saved our lives." X nodded and added.

"I can't believe you smashed your car into the wall. Wow, that was cool! Those bombs were a perfect entrance."

"Dr. Cain said that the crew that went to go and search the place found no surviving mavericks. So mission complete, guys. Congratulations." Megazero said smiling.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Zero said. "Look I understand you're all proud of yourself that you killed the rest of them and made an entrance and all but we don't need you-" X interrupted.

"Zero, she wasn't being sarcas-" Megazero stood up and said .

"I was saying that we did it as a team. Like we used to." She opened the door and said. "I'm going to go to call the mechanic. Wanna see how much damage was done my car. Be back in a bit." She closed the door behind her. Axl leaned forward to see Zero and said.

"Can you at least show some appreciation? We're all alive and her baby is safe. She risked it all for all of us."

"She could have lost the baby, Axl doesn't that matter to you?!?" Zero said as he looked at the edge of his bed. He couldn't believe his broken pride got the best of him. Axl was about to say more but X raise his hand to him and said. "It's probably the medication, let it go." Zero turned his head and ignored them. Dr. Cain walked in.

"Well it's good to see that you're all in good health. The building is completely gone. All of those explosives Megazero stole from the ammunition and weapons area worked nicely. Too bad that's not what they were for, but nether the less it worked I guess."

"She stole weapons?" Axl asked.

"Yes, and trapped Alia in an elevator and trashed her car. She also came back from vacation too. I tired to stop her but she refused to sign back out."

"You mean she signed back in before she did all this?"

"So she wouldn't get in trouble." Zero mumbled.

"Yes, well if one of you could convince her to sign this then-" Zero snapped.

"Let her do what she wants! If she doesn't want to sign the paper then that's that! Let her kill the baby!" Dr. Cain looked at Zero.

"Sorry Doctor, Zero's all butt hurt about the mission." Axl said. Dr. Cain nodded.

"Understood. But it is really her decision, Zeros right. I was only concerned for her baby that's all."

"Dr. Cain how long have we been out?"

"Not long, just a day, X. You three have made impressive recoveries. Well feel better. I will let you know more details about the mission outcome later." He left, taking the paper with him.

Megazero walked back in with three trays. One in each hand and the other balanced on her head. Axl clapped.

"Wow, you're talented." Megazero smiled nervously as she wobbled over to Axl and handed him a tray and grabbed the one on her head quickly before it spilt its contents. She handed X one and then walked over Zero and handed him the last one.

"Thanks, Megazero." Megazero smiled and said.

"I thought a midnight snack might be nice." As the guys ate their snacks, Megazero patted her stomach and watched the guys, smiling.

"So how much damage is your car in?" Axl asked as he stuffed his mouth with two cookies.

"It's a goner. The mechanic says the frame is too damaged for any hope. The wheels alignment is way off. I practically had the wheel turned half way in order for it to go straight." She smiled. "But it's worth it for my family...Well time for you guys to get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow and we'll see what Dr. Cain has to say about your injuries."

"Goodnight." X said. Axl nodded and said.

"Thanks for the cookies."

"And for saving our lives." Zero muttered. Megazero looked at Zero and winked. Zero felt better and smiled back. She walked over to each guy and kissed him on the forehead.

"Goodnight guys" She turned down the lights and left.

She closed the dorm door behind her and yawned. "Taking care of three is too much, isn't it, baby?" She tapped her stomach softly. She felt it move, it kicked. Probably mad cause she woke it up. "Nope, get over it. I had to stay up and you need to keep me company." Another kick probably telling her to quiet down. Megazero walked in the room. She immediately sensed something wrong again. She looked to her left. The windows were closed. Megazero scanned the room again. The curtains! The curtain over one of the windows was caught in the windows edge. She paused and waited. Nothing, she ran to her desk and opened the drawer and gasped. Her spare gun wasn't there, she heard the bathroom doorknob and turned around. The door opened and Megazero screamed.

**A.N:** Sorry about it kinda stopping randomly right there but I got to go to work. Boo. But I think it was a good chapter. I hope you guys think so too. Take care and for those of you in college good luck on finals!!!


	27. The Past?

**A.N:****Well sorry for the delay. I had family over or a week and it was ****grrrrr****…. Anyways I hope all of you are ready for summer or are already in summer. And those who aren't I think Prom is around the corner isn't it??? If so have an awesome night!!! Enjoy the chapter!!! **

**Sosam**** – No problem! I hope you did well in all your finals!**

**T.K.01****– ****Yeppers**** Now that's schools over, I'll try and update every week or two depending on how much I write cause I have my job in a pharmacy and a boyfriend! ****hehe**

**Series: ****Megaman**** X (MXZ2) Chapter: 01**

Axl, Zero and X were sleeping quietly. X heard something and woke up. His eyes were open wide. He sat up and listening for it again. Nothing. He lay back down and went back to sleep.

Megazero was pushed on the bed. "Do you have any idea what you did?" Dr. Rued snarled. "You ruined my perfect plan again and now look." He pointed to his shoulder. "My arm is now unrepairable. I now need to make a new one." Megazero sat up.

"But you've made yourself into a reploid now so it doesn't matter." Her father slammed his hand on the desk, cracking and dent it.

"I also told you to kill that baby, and now look its almost full size!" Megazero put her hand over her stomach and crawled to the other side of the king size bed.

"I won't!!" Her father took a deep breath.

"Do you ever wonder how you survived that explosion?" Megazero stood still. "Vile saved you; you never had a chip implanted in you. He didn't have the guts to place one in you. You jumped in the fire and Vile, with what little energy he had; he got you out of there. I repaired you and you owe us both. Vile wants you back and I want you to kill those who killed your mother!" Megazero pushed him and ran out of the dorm.

"No!!"

Vile leaned over X as he raised a gun to his head. He wasn't sure who to kill first, since they were all in the same room, lined up so nicely in their recovery beds. But Vile thought…X shall be the first to go…yes…X…he's been a pain in my ass the longest. Vile smiled as he slowly pulled the trigger.

"Wake up, my fathers here!" The door slammed opened the lights turned on. X, Axl and Zero sat up in shock and Vile fired the gun missing X by a few inches. X looked to the side and saw Vile pointing a gun at him. "Vile!!" Megazero yelled as she grabbed his arm. Axl jumped out of bed and pulled the gun away from Vile. X sitting up grabbed the same arm Megazero was trying to hold down. He struggled as the three hunters held him strong. Zero got out of bed and joined.

"Let go of me!!" Vile demanded as he twisted his arm and forced X to let go. Axl aimed the gun to Viles head.

"Don't move." He said as Vile turned and looked him straight in the eyes. Megazero let go of him and backed up. She looked behind her and listened for her father's footsteps.

"You guys, my fathers here too." Her voice trembled. She looked back at the group.

"How did he get past the security?" Zero asked. X shook his head.

"I don't know but we have Vile captured (Pause) and her father, how hard could he be, he's only human." Vile snickered.

"He replaced his body slowly over time since he's aging and now.." Vile snapped his fingers and a white powder drifted off his fingers, he blew it quickly into Axl's face. Axl sneezed, catching him off guard; Vile snatched the gun and dashed out. "He's a robot!" Vile yelled as he left the room, taking Megazero with him, as she was in his path.

"Guys!!" Megazero yelled as Vile dashed through the halls. Zero and Axl ran out and saw Megazero struggle as Vile stopped ran towards the window. "Let go!!" Vile held her closer to his body and moved her face towards his armor as he jumped through the window. Megazero screamed as she heard the window glass shatter. She wrapped her arms around Viles' neck and held tight as they fell. She heard Zero and Axl call out her name as they plummeted towards the ground. She felt Vile move and place his arm around her lower back and supported her stomach as he hit the ground. He stopped and looked up at the window. Zero and Axl were probably on their way outside. They heard a honk and turned around a black car sped in and opened the door.

"Father!" Megazero cried out as Vile and her went towards the back seat. She refused to go in and stopped Vile. Vile didn't force her and said.

"Get in, Mega." Her father turned around and snarled.

"Get the hell in, Megazero!" Megazero shook her head and tried delaying them as much as she could, hoping someone would come and help her. Vile tired to get her in again but no use. Her father pulled out a gun and aimed right at her stomach. "Get in or I'll kill it." Megazero stopped struggling and asked.

"Why?…Why are you doing this?" Her father stayed silent and continued to aim it straight for her child.

"I'm not going to tell you again. Get in the damn car, Megazero Rued." His voice was firm and lacking anger. Megazero looked back at MMHQ and said.

"I wonder what mother would think of this…" Her father snapped.

"Your mother endured an atrocious death thanks to those hunters. They killed your mother and we used to work for them too." Megazero glanced at the gun and asked.

"What?!"

"Get in the car now!!" Her father growled, she reluctantly obeyed and got in. Vile sat next to her and saw Dr. Rued hand him handcuffs. "Cuff her." Vile took them and handcuffed her hands together but loosely. The car sped off and went into the street. Megazero stared at her father and placed her hands over her baby. She felt him kick and patted her stomach hoping it would calm him down. Vile took off his helmet and watched her struggle with the handcuffs.

"How long are you in your pregnancy?" Her father asked as he drove around cars. Megazero stayed quiet and feared his question as ideas came to her head.

"Why do you want to know?" Her father gave no response but repeated his question again. Megazero demanded. "I won't talk until I know why you need to know." Vile stayed silent through out the whole thing.

"I want to see what I'm dealing with."

"Dealing with?! You're dealing with me that's what! You're dealing with your grandchild! I'm not telling you a damn thing!!" Megazero snapped and placed her hands as well as she could over her stomach.

"We'll see about that." Dr. Rued said as he turned up the volume to his music player. Vile leaned over and secretly unlocked the handcuffs and took them off cautiously. Megazero looked at him in surprise and mouthed out a thank you and placed her hands over her stomachs sides and smiled as she watched it. Vile looked out the window and then back at her. He raised his hand off the seat and reached over to touch her stomach. Megazero looked over and moved away from him. Vile frowned and returned his hand back where it was and looked away. Megazero scooted to the door as close as possible and watched Vile from the corner of her eye. Was he going to touch my baby or harm it?!? The car swerved into an unpaved road and they drove a bumpy road. A few seconds later they came to a fence; Megazero looked out and gasped as she clutched her head. What's going on?!?!?! I've seen this area…Where am I? Megazero gasped as she lost her vision and memories came back to haunt her.

(Memory Flashback)

She opened her eyes and saw a clean road. She looked up and saw the sky was blue and cloudless. The sun was strong and shining brightly. Megazero looked around as she got up from the ground. The grass was a light green and the trees were blooming pink flowers everywhere. Megazero spotted a small house near the edge of the cliff. She walked the short distance to the white home. She heard a little girl's laughter; she turned around and looked down. A little girl with dark brown hair was playing with the dirt; she was covered in it. She looked up and laughed, Megazeros stomach was bent in a knot; she was staring at her own child form.

"What are you doing, baby?" A familiar voice came from behind. Megazero turned around slowly. A women around her mid thirties, was approaching them. She spoke in a calm and tender voice. "Look at you! You're all covered in mud." She walked passed Megazero, not acknowledging her existence. The little girl laughed as the woman picked her up and wiped her face clean with a handkerchief that she took out of her pocket dress.

"Mommy, when's Daddy coming home?" Her mother put her down and held her hand as they walked toward the house.

"Daddy's coming home tonight."

"Will he read me a story this time?"

"I don't know we'll see how busy he is." They walked farther and farther from Megazero. Megazero looked at the mud then at the house.

"Mom…" Megazero whispered. The wind began to pick up and clouds began to form. Megazero ran towards the house. "Mom!! Wait!!!" The house seemed to move farther and farther as she ran. She stopped and heard her child-self say.

"What do you and daddy do?"

"Well we repair reploids and research stuff."

"Reploids? You mean like Nana and Mr. Turl." Megazero couldn't identify where the voice was coming from. It echoed through the sky.

"Yes, Daddy's trying to find an antidote for some reploids."

"Why are they sick?"

"No, there's a virus that can make them bad and mean."

"A virus, like when I had a cold?"

"No, this one is worse. They forget who you are and hurt you."

"But why?"

"That's what daddy and I are trying to find out."

"So those guys that are in the lab basement are sick reploids?"

"Yes, dear, but they're dead. They can't harm anyone."

"But won't their mommies and daddies be sad?"

"No, mavericks forget who they were and know only one thing."

"What's that?"

"Nothing dear, go upstairs it's bed time."

"But my story."

"Go have Nana read it to you, baby. Mommy going to be busy again."

Megazero looked at the sky as it was engulfed in dark clouds. She felt the area spin around her. Megazero grabbed her head and slowly closed her eyes as she felt herself fall.

(End of Memory)

"Megazero." Megazero heard a man call out her name. "Megazero…"

**A.N:****Well there ****ya**** go. ****Megazero**** is now in the hands of her father. Who knew that her family had had a past relationship with the hunters?!? Until the next chapter guys!!! R&R!**


	28. It's all out in the Open

**A.n**** Well it's been a while I've been in the hospital for a week and it has sucked. But I was able to do some major catching up with my new free time. This is about 7 pages on word and the thinking part was the hardest part for me ****haha**** sorry I wasn't able to upload this any faster, Mom didn't bring me my laptop so I had to use good old fashion paper and pencil. It was actually quiet tiresome. Well I hope this long chapter will fill in a lot of the story gaps. I ****kinda**** got a bit confused in some parts ****cause**** I had so many ideas running through my head but ****Im**** home now and ****im****kinda**** tired from all the visitors sorry this is ****kinda**** not what I usually do. Enjoy the chapter guys and enjoy your summer too. Stay ****outta**** hospitals and be safe!!!**

**Series: Megaman X (MXZ2) Chapter: 28**

Megazero opened her eyes and saw Vile place a wet cloth over her head. She sat up and felt the cloth drop onto her stomach. "What happened?"

"You passed out in the car. I took you to your room, and I've been here keeping an eye on you." Megazero scanned her surroundings. Stuffed animals were scattered around the room. Spider webs ruled the items on the desk, dresser and toys. Vile lifted the cloth from her stomach and placed it in the bowl of water. Megazero moved to the edge of her bed.

"My room?" Vile nodded.

"Yeah, well this is the one you spent in during the summer. Your other room is a in another house. Your father wants you to meet him downstairs."

"I'm not going with that man. He's not my father."

"He is, and you know it."

"He's my biological father but he isn't treating me like a daughter."

"Look, it's not his-" Megazero interrupted.

"He pointed a gun at me and my baby, Vile! How many fathers do that?" Vile had no response. "What business do you have with my father?"

"I saved you and him the day of the accident."

"What?!"

"Dr. Rued will explain everything. He's downstairs in the lab basement. Do you know how to get there?"

"No, and I'm not going!" Megazero stood up and walked to the door and opened it. "I'm going home, I'm hungry and so is my baby." Vile followed her down the hall. Megazero looked around. "How do I get out?" Vile nodded and said.

"This way." Megazero followed him. "Dr. Rued didn't say anything about killing your baby. So I'm giving you this chance to escape." Megazero stopped and looked at Vile.

"Is that true?"

"I swear, he told me nothing about it. He said that once you remember what happened, you'll see why he's doing this."

"What?"

"Hm?"

"What will I remember?"

"The accident."

"The accident?"

"Your mother died that day." Vile lead her to a door and said. "There's the exit. You can leave and never know what happened to your mother or you can go to your father and discover everything. It's your choice." Megazero looked out the window next to the door. The outside was on the other side of the window. Vile wasn't kidding. Megazero looked at him and asked.

"Why are you letting me go?"

"Are you leaving or going to Dr. Rued.?" Vile stood there in front of her, with the same look just like the first day she met him…

(Flashback)

"This is the experiment that use to be Dr. Rueds' kid?" The fat red maverick spat as the room full of mavericks laughed; little Megazero looked at him, quietly. She was in her elementary years. The maverick stopped laughing and sarcastically added. "We better watch out, she might blow out our ear drums with her sobbing." The room filled with even harder laughter. She stared at the group of mavericks then turned to the red one. She felt tears coming, and couldn't hold them in. She didn't know what to do next and she let the tears running down her cheeks. The maverick stopped laughing and pointed. "Look you guys we made her cry. You'll never become a great maverick like us. You're probably just a prototype of the real experiment that Dr. Rued is creating." He pushed her and watched the little girl fall backwards. Her small armor beeped. She hit the floor and sat up and continued to try and keep her tears in. the room continued to laugh at her as she tried to hide her emotions in.

The echo of laughter was playing over and over in her head. She heard something snap inside her. She growled and stood up. She looked up at the maverick and swung her leg against the red mavericks' stomach. The maverick fell in shock as she jumped on him and glared down at him. He frowned and tried to punch her. "Why you little bitch!" She jumped backwards off of him and watched him rise. She leaped toward him and threw her fist into his stomach, feeling the armor crack. She continued to go through him, opening her hand and grabbing wires and cracking chipboards as she went through his body, pressure was felt and her hand stopped. The Maverick gasped in pain and tried to stop her. Megazero grinned as she pulled her hand out and watched the cables fly out of his body and snap as she lowered her red blood arm back to her body. The maverick took a step back and the whole room became silent at an instant as the great maverick fell to the ground lifeless. The small girl watched the blood flow down her arm and the sound it made as it hit the floor. The other mavericks backed away as one man got closer. She turned to him. He kneeled so he could be at eye level with his new partner. She stared at him and said nothing. She waited to see what he wanted and tried to look past his helmet, to see his eyes. The young man put his hand out to her. She looked at his hand and then at him. She heard the beep and something snap again and she lost all anger. He smiled and nodded, the little girl turned to the darkened window, even though she couldn't see through it, she knew her father was watching and waiting for her move. She placed her hand in his and reached for his helmet. The man let her take it off and she stared at his purple eyes. He took his helmet from her hand and whispered.

"My name is Vile." The little girl smiled and whispered back.

"And mine is Megazero." Vile gave her hand a soft squeeze and got up and walked out together, hand in hand.

(End of Flashback)

"I'll go see my father." Vile smiled and nodded.

"Follow me then."

"Vile, why are you doing this?"

"Because you and I are family." Megazero followed him through the kitchen. It seemed familiar and she could see herself helping her mother make lunch. She looked the other way and saw the living room. She saw a younger version of her father and her as a child playing a board game on the floor. Of course her father was letting her win.

"Vile?"

"What?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For raising me like a daughter. You showed me the love my parents didn't have time for. You taught me everything, I know. All my moves, attacks and strategies, I would have died without your love and care."

"And I still show you love and care, Megazero. I will always be here for you as long as you are with me." They reached the door and Vile opened it.

"Aren't you going in?"

"No, he told me to wait until he called me." Megazero looked down the stairs. The stairs were dark but there was light coming from the bottom. She thanked Vile and went downstairs. As she took every step, her heart beat faster and faster. She began to feel her palms getting sweaty as she was at her last three steps. She stopped at the last step and looked back up. Vile was standing at the doorway, watching her. She turned back towards the last step. Do I want to know what happened? Will I be okay? Should I turn back and forget about it Megazero saw an image of her mother in the back of her mind. She touched her mothers necklace that was around her neck

"No, I need to know what happened." She took the last step and walked toward the light. She opened the door and walked in.

"It's about time you woke up." Her father was working on something on a large operating table. Megazero said nothing as she walked towards her father.

"Don't come near. This is a very dangerous place for a pregnant woman, we wouldn't want you catching something or tripping over all these wires now would we?" Megazero shook her head and asked.

"What are you working on?" The doctor moved away and lifted the cover.

"Armor. I've created armor similar to the one I made for you along time ago. See, this one is an upgraded one. The one you have is obsolete now. I thought since you were coming to make your choice on your mothers' death, I might as well give you a gift for coming here." Megazero looked at her father and tried to see through his face. He gave her a normal look, just like he did years ago.

"Thanks um Dad.… what's so special about it?"

"Well." He began to brag. "This model can withstand a lot more damage than the model you had. Though it looks the same, it's nothing like it. This can collect data from your enemies. It comes very useful in combat mode, for those sneaky little hunters that try to bomb the area and blind you." He continued to tell her all its features. He looked at Megazero and said. "I see your wearing your mothers' necklace. I don't see why you don't want to get your mothers revenge."

"I don't remember anything…." Her father smiled and nodded.

"Well then, do you want to go and see the accident?" Megazero felt something deep inside her say no.

"Yes, let's go."

"Well then lets go to our house then….its on the other side of the property"

The car came to a stop and Megazero stepped out. A huge white house was standing in front of them. It was the house from her dreams earlier. The house looked abused; there were broken windows and broken roof tiles. The grass was tall and simulated a mini jungle as they approached the house. Dr. Rued turned to Vile and said.

"Stay in the car, Vile. We'll be out shortly." Megazero was about to protest when she saw something in the bushes behind the car. Megazero stared at the bushes and saw no more movement. Her father handed Vile the car keys and walked to the door, with Megazero behind him.

"Why isn't Vile coming with us?"

"Do whatever you'd like." Megazero called out to Vile and Vile looked at her.

"He said you can come in." Vile rolled his eyes and muttered something and shook his head. The doctor opened the door and pushed Megazero in and slammed it behind her. Megazero looked behind her and yelled. "Hey, open this door now." She heard her father say from the outside.

"Take a good look around, Megazero. Remember the accident." Megazero felt chills fly up her spine. She turned around slowly, trembling she looked at the room. The main entrance, there were chairs on the floor and everything, like the last house, was covered in dust and webs. She felt the familiar statues as she walked to the center. The light shined in from the broken windows. She closed her eyes and remembered what the room looked like. The tile was always waxed and Megazero would run around the room in her socks and slide around right after Nanna waxed. She heard her father tell her to explore. Megazero shook her head.

"I…I can't" She was scared. "I can't do it alone." The door open. Vile and her father came in. "Does this look familiar?" Megazero nodded. He had a bag in his hand. He reached into it and said. "How about this?" He took out a book. Megazero looked at the book and said.

"Mom read that to me…we..we never finished it." He nodded.

"I'm glad you remember, now how about this. He took an orange helmet out and threw it at her. Megazero froze as the helmet flew towards her. Fear took over and she couldn't move. It passed her by inches; she clutched her head and said.

"I don't remember it, but I didn't like the feeling I got." Her father nodded and signaled her to follow him. She walked with him and Vile to the room on the left of the stairs. He opened the door and said.

"The accident." Megazero stopped. Her father went in the hall. He turned around and said. "Well aren't you coming in?" No response. Vile placed his hand on her shoulder. Her father asked. "Don't you want to say hi to your mother?" Megazero said.

"My…my mother?" He nodded.

"She's actually downstairs waiting for you." Megazero ran passed him and called out to her.

"Mom!" She followed the hall and turned and froze in fear. "…." She felt her father walk passed her and pull her into the room. Megazero took in the scene. "The lab, where your Dad and Mom worked." The computer was on the floor, the glass tubes and containers shattered. There were four long brown sticks with cloth attached to two of them. There was dried blood all over the floor; she took a few steps towards the middle. The tables were broken, knives, equipment, wires scattered. Blood was splattered all over the walls. Megazero turned to her left and gasped. There was a corpse on the floor, mutilated and decayed. The legs and arms were missing. Megazero realized what those brown sticks were on opposite corner. The corpses' arms and legs. Megazero turned away with tears forming in her eyes. "No…"

"Yes. That's your mother and that." He pointed up to the ceiling. Megazero slowly moved her eyes up, trembling. She saw a corpse up on the ceiling, jammed into the ceiling. Megazero gave out a cry and closed her eyes. "That's our butler who gave up his life to save us. Do you remember?" Megazero walked out of the room. "Oh but wait! What about your Nana? Remember what happened to her?" Megazero stopped and thought for a sec.

"No, I don't want to remember."

"So she wasn't important to you either?" Megazero shook her head.

"She's important, I just can't…I don't want to remember."

"But you must, or else their deaths will be for nothing. You have to give them praise. Don't be selfish Megazero, think about all the good they have done." Her father yelled. Megazero shook her head as she tired to forget the room; the blood smeared on the walls and dried up on the floor. She heard the screams and the glass shatter. The helmet, the corpses, everything that was her past, she wanted it all gone. Megazero ran out of the room and back to the main room. She saw the helmet and saw a flashing image of a maverick lunging out for her. She ran up the stairs and screamed as she saw blood smeared near a door. Megazero ran down the hall and choose a door to go in. She bursted into the room and leaned against the opposite wall. The door she slammed against the wall came back and into view. A body hung from it, a sword stabbed through the female body keeping her up against the wall. Megazero heart stopped as she whimpered.

"Oh Nana…" Megazero sat down and looked at the room, her room. Her real room, the dolls were thrown on the ground. Sheets were shredded. She looked at the bed once she hit the ground; she saw a doll coming out from under the bed. She grabbed the doll and brought it to see blurred vision. She wiped tears from her eyes. It was her favorite stuff animal; it was a white dragon with lavender shimmering wings. Megazero closed her eyes and heard the screams around her. She dropped the animal and clutched her head as something inside her snapped.

(Flashback)

"Daddy, can you read me my book." Her father turned around. The lab was clean and tidy, nothing of unusual was suspected.

"Well isn't it your mothers turn?" He made a funny face while he pretended to think. Megazero laughed and pointed at him.

"What's so funny?" A tall slender brunette walked in, she picked up the girl and looked at her. "What is your father doing?"

"Daddys' making funny faces, Mommy!" She looked at him and smiled.

"He is? What a surprise?" She put Megazero down and gave her husband a kiss. The tall young man kissed her back.

"Your daughter wants you to read her a story." She placed her hand out, and Megazero handed her the book.

"Let's go Mega, I'll read you the third chapter tonight." Megazero jumped around and squealed.

"Yeah!" The family's happy moment was interrupted as the door slammed opened. The tall man in another lab coat barged in with an unconscious hunter in his arms.

"Reud!! Hurry this one's alive!!! He has the virus! We need to act quickly or else he'll wake!" Megazeros mother pushed her out of the way and handed her the book.

"I'm sorry baby, stories will have to wait. The man is in danger and I need you out of here. Go ask Nana to read it to you." Megazero's eyes widened in disappointment as she took the book and her mother pushed her towards the exit. She climbed the stairs and closed the lab door behind her. She stepped on the marble floor and into the main hall.

"Nana?? Mr. Turl?" Megazero yelled out as she cried. Nana and Mr. Turl came out of the kitchen, Nana wiped her hands on her apron and they both walked over to her.

"What's wrong little one?" Megazero was picked up by her butler and Nana wiped her tears with the apron.

"Mommy and Daddy are working again; they haven't read this book to me yet." Nana took the book and offered.

"Do you want me to read another chapter to you tonight?" Megazero sniffed and nodded. "Very well then let us go upstairs and we shall get you ready for bed, and then I will read you the third chapt-" Her tender voice was interrupted by a crash down stairs in the lab. Mr. Turl ran to the door and opened it and took a look inside. They heard a scream and another crash. Megazero recognized the voice. She looked down the stairs as she felt Mr. Turl's arms shake. She saw a bunch of items being thrown against the wall, and suddenly her mother hit the wall. She looked up and yelled.

"Hide her!!! He's awake!!"

"Mommy?"

"Take Megazero upstairs and hide!!" Mr. Turl commanded as handed Megazero to Nana and ran downstairs. Nana slammed and locked the lab door and ran towards the stairs. Megazero dropped her book during the quick switch of arms.

"My book!" Nana ignored the book and continued running up the stairs. She ran to Megazeros room and closed the door. She turned to her and whispered.

"Quick under the bed, Megazero and whatever you do don't come out."

"Why?"

"Promise me you won't come out." She handed Megazero the stuffed white dragon and stood up as Megazero went under the bed. "Don't make a sound, Megazero." Megazero hid in the middle and closed her eyes, clutching the stuffed animal. Nanas' breathing was the only thing heard for a few minutes. Nana began to pray and reminded Megazero not to get out, no matter what she heard. The screams and crashing of items was gone. Megazero saw Nanas feet moved towards the window, from under the bed. She leaned against it and waited. Footsteps were heard outside the door. They became louder as they approached the room. The door opened and Nana stood her ground. Megazero saw huge orange metal feet walk towards her. Megazero shook as they came closer to Nana. She continued to watch form under the bed as he stopped in front of Nana.

"What a pretty little thing." It snarled. His voice was deep and monstrous.

"Get out of here." Nanas voice trembled as she was pushed down. She hit the floor and avoided eye contact with Megazero.

"Nana…" Megazero whispered as she saw large hands pick up Nana and slam her against the wall. Nana began to cry as Megazero heard clothes ripping. The Maverick was against her. Megazero saw Nanas outfit hit the floor and Megazero approached the edge, still hiding. She heard Nana scream in pain as the Maverick thrusted himself back and forth against Nana. Nana kept on hitting the wall repeatedly and continued screaming in pain. Her skirt was ripped completely off and Megazero closed her eyes and slowly moved back to the middle. The maverick moaned as he thrusted Nana for what seemed like forever to Megazero. Megazero held her dragon and held her voice. The Maverick stopped making noises and Nana continued to cry.

"Stop your crying, you whore. I said Stop you crying!" Nana continued to cry. "If you don't stop your crying then I'll kill you." Nana tried to stop but the maverick growled out something and Nana gasped out loud as Megazero heard something crash into the wall. Nana was no longer sobbing. Megazero knew he killed her and bit her lower lip as she held in her tears. She thought to herself. I love you Nana. The maverick stepped out of the room and his steps slowly faded. Megazero poked her head out and got out. She looked at the wall and her eyes widened. Nana was pierced against the wall with the mavericks sword. Blood running from between her legs. Her eyes open and didn't blink. Megazero realized she let out a loud gasp and saw a shadow move against the door. She turned to see a huge orange maverick, he grinned as she moved back against the bed. The maverick took a step towards her. Megazero felt fear paralyze her as he picked her up by the front of her shirt. "You little sneaky bitch. Did you think you could escape me? Shall I do to you what I did to her?" Megazero screamed as she kicked and hit her fists against his hand. She let go of her dragon and he laughed. "I love feisty girls and by the looks of your age, I can say I love virgins too." Megazero had no clue of the word but didn't want to end up like Nana. He sat on the bed still holding her, he unveiled himself and grinned. Megazero was lifted over his legs as his breathing changed. Megazero instinctively kicked him and kicked the foreign object he had taken out. He dropped her and bent over growling. "I'm going to kill you!" He snarled as Megazero tried to get up. Her body was shaking so much she felt like she was no longer in control. She crawled out of the room and managed to get up on her feet. The orange reploid threw himself towards her and grabbed her leg. Megazero hit the floor and looked behind her. His eyes had no shine to them. They were empty and dark. He got up and walked out of the room.

"Little Bitch…. I don't have time to deal with brats like you…" He grabbed her by her shirt and walked down the hall. Megazero was screaming and kicking but the maverick had no patience for her. He took notice of the stairs and smiled. "This is it for you….Once you splatter against the floor I will save your body for 'later; use…." He laughed as he held her over the stairs. Megazero screamed again.

"Megazero!!" A man cried out as he ran up the stairs, Megazero looked over and saw a man in armor. He had no helmet, she looked at his face. It was Vile.

"Help!" Megazero cried out as the maverick threw her and jumped towards the man. She saw the man slash through the maverick and saw the floor get closer. She heard the young man call out her name and everything went black.

(End of Flashback)

**A.N: Sorry guys. Not much from the author right now but the next chapter will be up probably tomorrow when I wake up and feel fully refreshed!**


	29. The Cradle Brakes and Falls

Well it has really been a long time since i have updated and well its my fault. No excuse there. I just haven't been able to bring myself to write. I had no ideas for my story. So i decided to start anew and see how this turns out... Enjoy!!!!

**ReikoKage** - Yes vile is back!!! I feel like he plays a part in everyones lives so i needed him back in and besides hre is one of my favorites!!!

**Reina-San** – Yeah I have thought about it but i have no ideas on how to bring in a character or how to portray it but fear not if my fans want a partner for X then X will have a partner!! Soon...

**Series: Megaman X (MXZ2) Chapter: 29 **

Megazero opened her eyes and looked at the corpse. "Nana…" Megazero cried out loud. "He raped…" She felt dizzy as she walked out of the room. She wobbled towards the stairs. She looked down and saw the image of Vile, he was the one who killed that maverick, he was the one who saved her and her father. Megazero looked down the stairs and felt light headed. She took a step back and then everything went black.

Vile and Dr. Rued watched Megazero ran out of the lab. Vile went after her. "Stay Vile. She's bound to find her Nanny. Everything will come back to her. It has to."

"And if you're wrong?" The doctor looked at him.

"I know it should hit her hard. It's the real thing." Vile and Dr. Rued waited in the room where it all began. Vile closed his eyes and remembered.

(Flashback)

Vile was driving along the freeway; he was listening to his music as he came back form a hunt. "Stupid hunters, thinking they could stop the almighty Vile." A screen came up. Nicole Rued was on the screen.

"Vile!!" she screamed. "Help us we're under attack!" She was hit out of the screens view. The maverick jumped into view and looked at the screen

"What!?!" Vile saw the maverick. "That's one of the maverick hunters I just killed!!" Vile snarled. He heard a little voice cry out. "Megazero?!" Vile thought. "Well I could use the family knowledge to help us out…" He turned the car around and headed for the house.

(End of Flashback)

Vile heard Megazero scream upstairs. "You see, she found her Nanny." Dr. Rued said calmly. Vile left the room and went upstairs. He saw Megazero walk towards the steps. She looked pale and mentally not there. She took a step back and passed out, falling forward. Vile felt his stomach flip as she hit the rail and went down. Vile dashed towards the stairs and caught her; he lifted her up and walked the last four steps down. He laid her down and placed two fingers between her neck and chin. He sighed in relief; he felt a pulse and remembered.

(Flashback)

He ran out of his car and busted the door down. He saw an orange maverick holding little Megazero by the shirt. She screamed.

"Megazero!" He called out. The maverick threw her hard and jumped towards him. Vile took out his sword and sliced him in two. He ran toward Megazero. She was on her side. Vile moved her and saw her head bleeding. "Shit!" Vile heard someone thing downstairs. He ran down stairs with his sword. The lab was a horror scene. Nicole was mutilated. Her arms and legs were gone. Her torso was thrown to the side. Her white lab coat and her torso were sinking in a puddle of blood. He turned and saw a familiar man. He worked at MHHQ. The idiot brought the damn thing here. He scanned the room, a man had his leg gone and was covered in blood. Vile heard him move. He approached him and listened closely. He was breathing. Vile picked up the man and went upstairs. He sat her next to his daughter and watched him come around. He opened his eyes and look at Vile.

"Vile?" He looked around the hall. "Where's Nicole? Megazero? Nan.." He was wasting his breath. Vile picked up his daughter and picked him up and walked out of the house.

(End of Flashback)

"This seems pretty familiar doesn't it?" Vile heard the doctor comment. "If it wasn't for you Vile, we both would have died." Vile stayed quiet as he picked up Megazero. The doctor motioned Vile to hand her over to him.

"Do you think the fall killed her baby?" Vile asked concerned. The doctor held Megazero in his arms.

"I'm not sure…the female body is a remarkable thing Vile it will do anything to keep a baby." He dropped Megazero and kneed her in the stomach before she hit the ground. Vile slammed himself into the doctor.

"Don't touch her!" Vile snarled. The doctor hit the ground and snapped.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? If she loses the baby, then she has nothing keeping her at MHHQ, now that she knows the truth. Don't you want her to come back to you, Vile?" Vile bent down to pick Megazero up when gunshots were heard. Vile jumped back towards where the doctor was and watched a motorcycle crash through the front door. Axl fired his gun buster at Vile. Vile easily dodged the attack and picked up the doctor and jumped out of another one of Axl's attacks. Megazero lay unconscious on the floor as blood began to appear between her legs. Axl jumped off his motorcycle and picked her up. He looked up at the stairs. Vile and the doctor were gone. Axl turned around, not letting his defenses down. He turned around again. Nothing. Are they gone? Did they just leave Megazero? This is too easy… Axl sat on the bike and placed Megazero safely between him and the handles. Axl cautious backed out and sped off.

"Why did you let them get away, doctor?" Vile watched the motorcycle leave his sight.

"Because she'll come back. She knows a Maverick Hunter destroyed her family and her childhood. She'll come back and get revenge."

Axl was MHHQ coming into view. He looked at Megazero, her legs were covered in blood. "Hold on Megazero!" Axl drove through the street and onto the curve. He covered Megazero as he crashed through the doors of MHHQ. He braked and jumped off. Glass scattered all over the floor. Axl yelled. "Get me Douglas, Alia, Dr. Cain!!! Anyone!!! Help!!!" Axl ran through the hall towards the nursing area. He met up with Alia and a stretcher. Douglas was with her. Axl laid Megazero down and Alia and Douglas ran into the restricted nursing area. Axl watched mechanics and doctors run in and help. Axl took a step back and stayed there for a few seconds. He then ran to go get X and Zero.

Megazero was moved to an operating table as everyone frantically ran and got everything prepared for the operation. They placed a gas mask over Megazero and removed her armor and cut through her clothes. Zero and X and Axl were calling out her name. Megazero looked over to them and saw their expressions. They all looked scared. Megazero heard everyone saying things but none that she could understand. She didn't know where she was but all she could see was a bright light in front of her. Lamps…and someone down at her. Douglas? Megazero thought as everything went black.

She felt someone clutching both of her hands. Talking filled her ears,…people were talking to her. She couldn't understand. She was too tired to even care…she tried to stay awake but her eyes were still closed and too heavy to open. Soon the talking faded and everything was black again.

Megazero felt something from her lift and she felt her strength slowly come to her. She forced her eyes opened but closed them quickly as the lights attacked her eyes. She slowly took in light bit by bit. Everything coming into focus. She moved her head around. She saw Axl sleeping in a chair and X sleeping with his head on the edge of her bed, while he was sitting. Zero was nowhere to be seen. Megazero closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Megazero heard someone talking and a door closing. She opened her eyes and saw Axl run back to the door and yell something. She felt someone clutch her hand and she turned to her right. X was smiling and tears were coming out of his eyes. Axl walked over to her and ask.

"How are you feeling?" Zero opened the door and came in and took her other hand. Megazero smiled and didn't respond. She looked at her friends and tears blurred her vision. They all stood quiet as emotions took them all. Megazero opened her mouth and whispered, weakly. "My family.."

Megazero sat up and felt a lot stronger than she did hours ago. Everyone was waiting for Iris to bring them lunch. Megazero heard a knock on the door. Iris walked in. She had flowers and their lunches in her arms.

"Can I come in?"

"Yes."

"How are you?" She handed the lunches to Zero.

"A lot better."

"Has Dr. Cain come in yet?"

"No, not yet." Iris nodded and handed her the flowers.

"Thanks." Megazero brought the bouquet of iris's to her nose and smelled them. She handed them to Axl and he put them in a vase and Zero filled it with water. "So..how long have I been out?" Iris sat down next to her and thought for a bit. X responded.

"About a week."

"Really?" Iris nodded and said.

"Yeah, when you came in you were out and they tried to save-" They shook their heads with a serious face and nodded to Iris. She forced a smile and said. "I need to go. I'll call you later and see how you're doing okay?" Iris walked out.

"Hi guys. You can eat now, I'm not hungry yet…" She smiled. "Which is a big surprise since-." Zero interrupted her.

"Megazero.." She looked up at him, his voice was not happy. X rolled his wheelchair next to her and took her hand. Axl did the same with her left. She looked at them and asked.

"What's going on?" Zero took a deep breath. "Megazero you had a miscarriage." Megazero asked.

"What?"

"You lost your baby." Axl said. Megazero looked stunned.

"My baby?"

"Yeah." X said. "Your baby girl." Tears began to form around Megazero's eyes.

"My baby girl…I I lost her?" Megazero shook her head. "No!" She broke loose from both Axl and X's hands. "No! I didn't lose it!" She trembled. "No!" She yelled. "That's a lie!!" Zeros eyes were watering. X and Axl looked away as Megazero began to sob and shake her head. "No!! There's no way I could have lost it!!" She lifted her sheets off her and placed her hands over her stomach. It was a lot smaller….it felt lifeless. Dr. Cain walked in.

"Is everything okay?" Megazero screamed.

"No!!!!" She held her head. "Where's my baby?!?!" She cried as Dr. Cain shook his head.

"Megazero, we tried everything we could but the when we operated on you, the baby was a still born. It was already dead."

"No!!! It's not true!!" She pulled the IVs out of her arm and tried to leave. Axl held her down.

"No Miss Megazero, you can't leave. You're in no condition to walk." Megazero was still weak and was easily over ruled by Axl. She placed her arms around Axl and cried. Axl petted her and looked at X, Zero and Dr. Cain, hoping one of them would speak. No one said a word. Megazero clutched onto to Axls shirt as she said while she cried.

"I lost my baby…"

A.N" yes i know this isn't the best way to end a chapter but it is for the best. How will any of them cope with the loss of a child? Now that Megazero has learned the truth about her past will she fight those who ruined her childhood or those who killed her child???? Until the next time!!! R&R


	30. Knock First!

**A.N:**** I just realized that over time my chapters haven't been uploaded. I had a friend of mine load them for me. But what I guess I Didn't mention is to post them so she just uploaded and left them. I didn't think to check to see if they had been posted or not. I am really sorry. Well heres the 30****th**** chapter…. 31 through 34 are also posted now. Sorry about that**

**Series: Megaman X (MXZ2) Chapter: 30**

Axl rubbed her back as she continued to cry on her side. She cried softly, so she wouldn't annoy any of her friends. Zero sat close to Megazero, hoping she would stop crying. "Megazero, you never even met the baby." Zero said. "It would have hurt more if you had seen it." Megazero curled up, feeling ashamed, for her childish behavior. X threw a glare at Zero. Megazero quieted down and only whimpered a cry here and there. Axl looked at Zero and shook his head and mouth out a 'shut up'

"So you don't care about the baby's death? It was your baby too Zero." Megazero said, her voice still trembling.

"I care. It's just that I knew way before you did and-" He stopped. He didn't want to admit that he cried for days about the child. "I think…Never mind."

"I think you don't care." Megazero snapped. Though Zero could only see her back, he knew she was angry inside. "Axl was the one who saved me…why didn't you come? X has a broke leg but you don't you could have come and helped don't you think? Maybe I wouldn't have lost my baby if you would have come and helped." Zero stood up.

"You act like it was my fault you lost the baby. Well no one asked you to go look for your father. That mad man killed it. He wants you and the baby dead." Megazero sat up and faced him.

"Shut up!! You don't know anything about my father nor our past!" Axl butted in.

"Zero that's enough."

"Shut up Axl!"

"Zero stop, all this stress isn't good for anyone." X said. Zero was angry.

"Look if you want another baby just go sleep with someone again. You know like our one night stand Christmas night.." Zero walked towards the door.

"You…" Megazero trembled with anger and snapped. "I can't believe I thought of you as the father of my baby!! I would have rather had Vile than you!"

"And I'm sure you would." Zero said calmly, slamming the door behind him. Megazero bit her lower lip and screamed as she clutched the sheets.

"Stupid Zero…I hate you, you didn't even care about our baby." Axl shook his head and tried to calm her down.

"I'm sure he does, but you know Zero, his emotions are not easily seen." Megazero placed her hands over her stomach and cried.

"I used to feel so much movement…." The door opened and Alia popped her head in.

"Hey guys. Megaz…" She stopped; she realized she had entered at a wrong time. "How are you feeling? Dr. Cain told me you woke up a while ago. Are you in any kind of pain? Need a pain-killer?" She tried sounding as normal as possible. Megazero shook her head. "Okay well let me know if you need anything.."

"Okay" Alia closed the door. The room became silent once again. Megazero continued to stare at the sheets. "I really appreciate what you guys are doing….But I need to be alone for a while.." She looked up. "Would you mind?" They both shook their heads.

"No problem, we'll be back tomo-"

"I mean for a couple days" X and Axl looked surprised but agreed. Axl hugged her and X kissed her forehead and said,

"Feel better, Mega. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you…" Megazero forced a smile and nodded.

Zero shoved his hands in his pocket. I swear I will make you pay for this….Rued. He walked to the parked not far by. You ruined everything….Our happiness, our love… He sat down and almost let his emotions get the best of him. He quickly placed his hands over his face, just in case a bit did escape. He took a few moments to pick himself up and sat up again, taking a deep breath. He heard laughter and running. He looked over to the slides. All the little kids were happy, chasing each other. Trying to be higher on the swings, racing on the slides. He saw a pregnant women, a bit bigger than what Megazero once was. Her partner was chasing a little boy, playfully. He continued to observe her and pictured Megazero.

(FLASHBACK)

"Zero?" Zero looked over at her. She was smiling at him. "What are you looking at?" Zero turned back to the playground.

"Just looking at the children." He took her hand and got up. "Ready to go?" Megazero stood up. Zero started walking leading her towards the parking lot, when he felt a tug.

"Zero-" she grabbed his hand and placed it over her stomach. "Did you feel that?"

"No, I missed it…" Megazero looked disappointed. Zero smiled and bent to her stomachs level. "Hey, you are moving for your mommy but not your daddy?" He placed his hand over her stomach and rubbed it. Megazero smiled as he continued to talk to their baby. "I always have to smooth talk you, or else I can't feel a thing." He felt a kick and smiled. He got up and kissed Mega. "God you are so beautiful." Megazero blushed. "I love you Megazero. I love you so much." He placed his hand on her belly again. "And I love you even more for having my child"

(END OF FLASHBACK)

Zero opened his eyes and saw a little girl staring at him. "Hi." Zero smiled. The little girl smiled back.

"Hi!" She sat down next to him on the bench. "Whatcha doin?"

"Just taking in some sun. Shouldn't you be playing?" He noticed a cast on her arm. "Oh sorry I didn't see it." He paused. "What happened?"

"Fell down the slide." She touched her cast and pulled out a pen. "Wanna sign?" Zero smiled.

"Of course." He signed it and handed her back the pen.

"I like Megazero. She's cool." She put the pen away. "She's like a super hero. I wanna be just like her."

"Do you? Well that's a good goal, but you have to be very good at school and at home." She smiled ear to ear.

"I will." She started at the slide. "I can't wait till they take this off then I can start over."

"Start over?" Zero looked at her. "You just broke your arm, you just need time to heal then you can go on that slide again."

"Mom says I need therapy. I broke my bone in my hand too." She kicked the air. "Mom says everyone heals it just takes time. Is that true?" Zero nodded. "Do you have something to heal?" Zero frowned.

"I do but this is gonna take more than a few weeks of healing."

"What?"

"Nothing…" The girl smiled and jumped off the bench.

"Thanks for signing my cast." She waved. "Remember what my mommy said, everything heals with time" Zero smiled, and waved back.

(Few days later…)

"Megazero asked to be left alone for a few days." X said as he walked down the hall.

"What? Why?" Iris asked.

"Do I really have to tell you? You of all people?" X started at her in disbelief. Iris grinned a bit.

"Yeah, I can see why but she needs to be surrounded by us." X shook his head. Iris disagreed."Well she might not want you but she might need me." Iris ignored X and walked over to the recovery section.

She is going to be sorry X thought as she left.

She placed her finger over the elevator button and pushed. What does X know? Girls need to stick together especially in this time of need She walked in and pressed the button of her destination. The doors closed. "It's been two days….She has to be lonely." The doors opened and she walked out. She turned to the hall and walked to her room. "I know I would be lonely…" She stopped Zero was standing at the door, she hid and watched. Zero lifted his hand to knock but placed it back at his side, in disappointment. He turned and leaned next to the door. "Hi Zero!" Iris acted causal. Zero looked surprised.

"Hi, what are you doing here?' Iris smiled.

"Just thought I'd stopped by and see how my buddy is doing."

"She doesn't wanna see anyone." Iris pouted.

"Well maybe she doesn't want to see you but-" Zero looked annoyed.

"Fine. You think you're better? Go ahead." Zero took two large steps away. Iris looked at Zero oddly and reached for the doorknob. "I suggest you knock." Iris glared at him and ignore him. She opened the door and took a deep breath to say hi and scream and dodged something. A metal tray flew right above her head.

"I said leave me alone!!" Megazero screamed. As Zero watched as Iris dodge trays, IV bags, pillows and the occasional chair.

"Wait.." She dodged another tray. "It's-" She jumped outta the way of a chair. "me, Iris!"Zero pushed the door closed from the side and the items stopped. Iris looked pale and said. "Maybe this is a bad time…." Zero laughed inside. "See you around Zero…" Iris wobbled back to the elevator and she was out of sight.

"Megazero, I'm sorry…" Zero looked at the door and sat on the floor as he heard her cries start up again.

Megazero saw the door close and dropped the pillow. She was running out of items to throw. She placed the pillow back on the bed and threw herself on the pillow and sobbed. "My baby….Why?!"

Alia watched Axl throw away his lunch. He had barely touched it. He sat back down and said nothing. "Do you think she can have visitors yet?" Alia shrugged.

"I don't know Axl. She's depressed right now." Alia touched her forehead, there was a band aid from one of her visits. "I almost say we need to tranquilize her. She is getting out of control. She threw things at a few of our nurses when they opened the door." Alia hoped it would cheer him up as a joke but it only made things worse.

"I can't believe it…Her baby is really gone." Alia put down her soup and couldn't think of anything to say. "It's been over a week…"

"Maybe you should go visit her….She hasn't eaten much. You might be able to cheer her up." Alia looked at her watch and said. "I hate to cut this short but I have something to do. Try to eat more Axl, it's unhealthy for you."

"Thanks." Axl sighed as he debated what to do. Alia looked at him and sighed as well as she left the lunch area. She walked over to her office and opened the door. X was sitting on her desk. She closed the door behind her.

"Hey…" X walked over to her and touched her band aid.

"Still hurt?"

"Not really…" Alia said as she felt X kiss her injury. Alia smiled and closed her eyes as X leaned to kiss her delicate lips.

**A.N: Sorry guys once again for the lack of logging in. I should have checked earlier. On to Chapter 31 ******


	31. Moving Away

**Series: Megaman X (MXZ2) Chapter: 32**

Axl looked at the door and sighed. He knocked on it and said in a concerned voice. "Megazero, may I come in?" No response. "Mega you've been in there a really long time. I really am worried. You aren't eating well. You refuse anyone. Please answer me." Nothing. Axl reached for the knob. "Megazero please I care for you so much. Everyone is worried sick. Its been over a week. I'm not saying you need to get over it. No way.." Axl turned the knob but didn't opened it. "Megazero please, your baby would not want to see you suffer." Axl waited a bit and opened the door. The room was dark; it took his eyes a bit to adjust as he closed the door behind him. "Mega, can I turn on the lights?"

"Sure…" A weak response came from the bed. Axl shuffled with the wall to find the lights. The room became bright. He saw Megazero wince. He held the button down to have the lights dim. He walked over to Megazero and looked for a chair. "There are no more chairs left." Axl smiled.

"I missed you." He put his hand out and took hers. "I want to help you in your time of need, Megazero." She continued to stare out into space. "You have to get up and be strong." She moved her hand a bit. "Your baby would not want you to be this way." She looked up. Axl continued. "What about your mother? Do you want her to see you this way?" She looked directly into his eyes. "This isn't the way I want to see you. So alone and depressed. You need someone." He paused; Megazero was focusing her attention to him. "Please come back. We all miss you and are worried sick. A few of us haven't been our best, I know." He referred to Zero as he continued. "A lot of us have cried, believe it or not. Not just for you but for your baby too. But we need you to get up and try to live again."

"Zero…?" Axl nodded. Megazero looked away for a moment to think and said. "You're right. I need to get up." Megazero let go of his hand and sat up. "It just hurts so much." She looked at him as he replied.

"You know X, Zero and I will be there." In the first time in over a week, she smiled and meant it.

"Thank you Axl."

Alia saw Axl walking down the hall. She noticed he was a lot brighter than the day before. She walked over to the nurses' station. "Good morning Alia"

"Good Morning Tina" Alia walked over to pull Megazeros chart out.

"Oh Megazeros chart isn't there." Alia looked over at her.

"It isn't?" Tina shook her head.

"No ma'am. Lisa went to go check up on her five minutes ago." Alia looked surprised. "She is recovering very well. Axl called us yesterday saying Commander Megazero was feeling better and was ready for visitors. So we have been keeping an eye on her but looks like there's no need anymore." Alia smiled and grabbed a wheelchair.

"Does Dr. Cain know?" Tina smiled.

"Yes." Alia pushed it out of the room.

"Thank you Tina."

Alia knocked on the door and opened it. Megazero looked healthier than before.

"Well Dr. Cain says you can go home in a few days."

"In a wheelchair?"

"Yeah. You and X need to be in these for a bit. Well X is almost ready to try crutches but since you had a surgery you need to be on this for a bit." Megazero frowned.

"Well if you say so, Alia." Alia checked her vital signs and asked.

"What a big improvement, Mega" She checked everything. "I must say this is a great recovery. Megazero smiled. "May I ask what was the miracle?"

"My family…"

Megazero was reading a book Zero had left her when she heard the door open. Iris popped her head in.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure…" Megazero placed her book on the stand next to her. Iris closed the door behind her and

"How are you?" Megazero shrugged and replied.

"Could be better. You? How's your baby?" Iris stayed quiet and took Megazeros' hand.

"My baby's just fine. I was kinda of hoping you would help me out a bit."

"Go on." Megazero said. Iris looked a bit nervous.

"Mitch was forced to leave for a mission." Megazero looked up.

"What? Why? Your baby is due soon. Are you going to be hom all by yourself? Who's going to help you when the baby comes?" Iris looked at her with wide sad eyes.

"I know…. This is really a bad situation for me. I'm really scared to be alone, especially when my baby is right around the corner."

"I'm really sorry Iris." Iris nodded.

"That's why I am hoping you would come and live with me for a while."

"What?" Megazero wasn't sure if she heard her correctly.

"I was wondering if you could come and live with me…well at least till Mitch comes back." Megazero took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I would need some time to think about it…."

"Yes, please think about it…I wasn't expecting an answer right away." Iris squeezed her hand and got up. "Well let me know what you think and thank you." Megazero nodded.

Megazero closed her book. The days had been so long. She wa beginning to become restless. She leaned over and picked up her cell. She dialed Xs number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hey Megazero."

"X, I'm really bored" X laughed.

"You just now started to feel bored?" Megazero frowned.

"Yes, I don't know what to do? When can I leave this room?"

"Alia told me you can leave real soon. You just need to be in a wheelchair."

"Oh…goodie. Wheelchair buddies."

"It's not that bad. If you lived on that bed for the time that you did. A wheelchair will be a piece of cake."

"If you say so…" Megazero didn't seem convinced. "Okay…Well can you bring me another book then? I finished this one already."

"Sure thing. Be there in a bit."

X handed her the new book. "Thanks X. You don't know how much this means to me." X smiled. Megazero took his hand and continued. "I…Um I thought about something." X looked at her with his green eyes. "I think I need some time alone."

"Again?"

"No not like before. I mean I think I need to get away from all this."

"A vacation?"

"Kinda. I was thinking about moving in with Iris for a bit." X was about to protest. "Mitch is gone and she need someone to take care of her and her baby. I think it will be good for me."

"I don't know She is having a baby. Don't you think that will make you feel worse?" Megazero shrugged.

"I'm not sure but I know I need to be away for a bit." X didn't like the sound of it but he nodded anyway.

"Well if you think it is for the best then I support you." He squeezed her hand. "But you have to promise me that I you need help or anything that you will come to us. Promise?"

"I promise." Megazero smiled and kissed him.

Iris was snacking on something in the cafeteria. She placed a chip in her mouth and wondered what Mitch was up to. It's been awhile. I hope you are okay. She placed another chip in her mouth and sighed. "The baby is almost here… I hope you mission will be over by then." "Iris heard her phone ring. She looked over to her purse and pulled it out.

"Hello?"

"Hey Iris, it's me." Iris smiled and placed her hand over her stomach and asked.

"What's up?" Megazero sounded a bit uneasy.

"Well I have given it some thought and it sounds likes it my best option. I'll be more than glad to help you out, Iris." Iris smiled and replied.

"Really? Are you sure I mean I feel bad about asking especially since well you know you lost your baby." Iris felt like she hit a nerve.

"Well Zero got over his daughters death pretty quick so I can too."

"Yes but-"

"Iris, she's dead and that's that." Megazero sounded agitated. Iris understood and dropped it.

"Well I asked Alia when you could go home and she told me you can leave today if you'd like, so I'll go and get a few of your things moved to my place. Is that okay?"

"Yes that's fine."

"Okay, I'll go over there and get that done right now." Iris paused. "You have no idea how much this means to me. I owe you everything. Thanks"

"No problem." Megazero sounded disappointed. Iris let it go and thanks her again.

"I'll come pick you up later today."

"Okay that sounds great. See you then." Megazero placed the phone back on the table and took a deep breath. She tried to hold in her tears as she repeated.

"She's dead and Zeros gone…and that's that."

A.N Sorry guys about the mistake….. I feel bad. Well on to the next chapter if you'd like….  


	32. Breaking Glass

**Series: Megaman X (MXZ2) Chapter: 33**

Zero rolled over on the bed. "Megazero…" Zero said as he clutched her pillow. He heard her words in his head. You don't care about the baby's death? It was your baby too Zero! "Of course I care about my baby. My baby girl…" He heard a knock at the door. He got up and opened the door. Iris smiled and waved.

"Hi Zero. I'm here to pick up Megazero's stuff. Can I come in?"

"What?"

"Megazero's living with me for a while. She gonna help me with the baby until Mitch gets back." Zero stood still.

"Is that such a good idea? She just lost her baby and you want her to take care of yours?"

"She needs to be away from everyone asking her questions. She will stay with me. She's agreed to it." Zero snorted.

"Fine I'll help you." Zero showed her to Megazeros clothes. Iris took a few down and placed them on the bed and went to go get more.

"Zero.." Iris said as she pulled out Megazero's black dress.

"Yeah?" Zero sat at his desk and started writing something.

"Do you think Megazero's okay?"

"Why?"

"She seemed a bit upset when I asked her about her baby."

"She's a little sensitive. She cries during movies, it doesn't surprise me."

"But this is different. It was a piece of her. She said she's over it but I think she's trying to keep it in. X said you told her to get over it and now I think she's worried about her pride more than what she feels. Go talk to her."

"Do you need a suitcase to put those in?" Iris shook her head at Zeros response. Zero is so hardheaded and cold…

"Yeah I do. Thanks." Zero pulled a suitcase from under the bed. A white bag came out a bit and a pink rattle came into sight. Iris looked at it and asked. "Zero do you miss the baby? I mean don't you miss getting excited over baby clothes or baby stuff?"

"No."

"You didn't go?"

"It doesn't concern you." Iris pointed.

"Then why don't you return that stuff."

"Look, can you get the stuff you need and leave? I don't think you need to worry about the items I need to return to the store."

"So you did go and buy things." Zero jammed the rattle under the bed.

"Yes, Megazero and I did go shopping. Now can you hurry up and leave?" Iris nodded and grabbed a few more items and placed them in the suitcase.

"Did you like going for baby items?"

"Iris! God, will you drop this crap?! I don't want to talk about it! The baby's dead and that's it! Nothing else is new in my life, okay?!" Iris looked shocked.

"That's what Megazero said."

"What?" Zero asked surprised as he picked up the clothes on the bed and put them in the suitcase and closed it.

"Megazero, said the exact thing when I brought up the baby subject." Zero put the suitcase down and rolled it to the door.

"Twice the reason to drop it. Now you have the items you need. Have a good day and I'll see you later." Iris was about to protest when Zero opened the door. "Today please." Iris gave up and left, but just before Zero slammed the door. Iris said.

"I think you need to talk to Megazero about this. This is the time when you two need each other to cope with this tragic loss."

"Good Bye Iris!" Zero slammed the door. He walked over to the bed and pulled out the bag. He pulled out a baby pink shirt. It was tiny compared to his large hands. He brought it to his face and cried. "Why?…"

Megazero woke up from the door opening. Alia came in and said. "Iris said you're coming home with her tonight."

"Yeah… She needs help, now that her baby's almost due." Alia nodded and asked.

"Are you sure you're ready? You just realized you lost a baby a while ago. I mean can you cope with that?"

"It's dead Alia, there's nothing I can do about it." Megazero said coldly. Alia rolled the wheelchair next to her bed.

"Well I think Zero and you-"

"Zero thinks I need to forget about it and I am. He already has so there's nothing else to do."

"Right…" Alia checked her vital signs on the monitor hooked up next to her. "You look fine. A weeks rest was all you needed." Megazero nodded.

"Yeah…I'm all better now."

"Well then. I'll just print this and hand it Dr. Cain and you can leave." Alia took a few papers out and left. Megazero laid back and fell back asleep.

"Mega.." Megazero felt someone shake her a bit. Megazero opened her eyes. "Oh hi Iris, sorry I fell asleep." Iris nodded.

"I got your things and placed them all nicely at my place. I just realized that I forgot to get your things in the bathroom."

"Oh that's okay." Megazero sat up. "I'll go and get them. I'll meet you at your dorm okay?"

"Sure." Megazero pulled the covers off her legs and shifted over to the edge of the bed. "Here let me help you." Megazero put her hand out and shook her head.

"No, you might hurt the baby. I'll try and do it. Just hold the wheelchair so it won't roll away." Iris nodded and held it while Megazero got out of bed and stood there holding the bed. "Wow, it's painful to move." Megazero sat down and sighed. "How long did Alia say I had to be on this again?"

Megazero rolled her way to the dorm. She reached for the pin pad. She barely reached it. "Argh…stupid thing's too high." Megazero pounded the door. No answer. "Megazero, you can do this…" Megazero moved her chair so she was right next to the wall and leaned against it and quickly got up and dialed it and sat back down. "Ooo…that hurt.." Megazero went in and the door closed. She rolled to the room and saw a white bag. Baby shopping..

(Flashback)

"Zero, what about this?" Megazero held a white shirt with stars on it. Zero looked at it and smiled.

"It looks cute." Megazero looked at him and grinned. "I guess." Zero added as he felt his face turn red.

"You said it looked cute.."

"Umm…I said I guess."

"It's okay. I think it's given you a whole new prospective, Zero. Or should I start calling you by your new name?"

"Oh and what would that be?"

"Daddy." Zero smiled and kissed her.

"Don't push it." Megazero showed him a pink shirt.

"How about this one?"

"Is he gonna be a fairy?""

"How do you know it's gonna be a boy?"

"I don't. I just think it should be."

"Well if its not you can only blame yourself." Megazero showed him a pink rattle with a lamb on it. "I think it's a girl." Zero bent down and asked her stomach.

"Are you a boy or a girl?" Zero nodded as if it said something. "He says he's a boy." Megazero raised an eyebrow and replied.

"Well then you can buy a few boy things while I buy a few girl things and we'll see who's right. But I'm telling you, she told me she was a girl." Zero kissed her.

"Shut up." He said playfully as he handed her a blue shirt with a little lion on it.

(End of Flashback)

"I was right…it was a girl." Megazero picked up the rattle with the lamb on it. She held it close and took it with her to the bathroom. She took her brush out and set it on the counter. She grabbed her toothbrush and set it next to it. She looked into the mirror and rose from her seat. She pushed the chair out of the bathroom and closed the door and moved painfully to the counter and used it to hold her up. She looked up at the mirror and stared right into her own eyes. She saw the rattle next to the toothbrush in the mirror and cried. She looked to her left and saw the huge wall mirror. She looked at her stomach, it was still big but it didn't matter that she still looked pregnant. There was no baby. Nothing keeping Zero attached to her, he can leave now just as her baby left her. Megazero placed both hands on the mirror and cried out loud.

Zero opened the dorm door and wiped the tears from his eyes. Still holding the pink shirt. Even a walk in the park outside didn't help. He heard someone crying. He stood still for a moment. Then he heard glass shatter and crying got louder. Zero ran to the bathroom door and turned the handle. A wheel chair was right outside the door. Damn it's locked! He heard another glass shatter and something hit the floor. He recognized those cries. "Megazero!!" He hit the door with his shoulder and it flew open. Megazero was on the floor bleeding. She broke both mirrors and her hands and legs were cut. She was laying in the middle of all the glass. A bloody rattle was trembling in her hands. She didn't look up, she didn't have to. Zero fell to his knees and brought her face up to his. Tears were covering her eyes, even as they ran down her face. She whispered.

"Our baby is dead, Zero…" Zero kissed her forehead and replied.

"I know…I know…" Megazero wrapped her arms around him and cried even louder. Zero felt his emotions get the best of him as her arms touched him. He felt tears rise. He shook his head and tried to hold them in. He held her back and ran his hand through her hair. Megazero pulled away and took his hand. She placed it on her stomach.

"She's really gone Zero…. I failed as a mother…" Zero felt her stomach and even though he knew the baby was gone, it still shocked him. He felt tears try to break through his barrier of pride. It was painful keeping them in. He looked at his hand then her face. She looked at him hoping to find some kind of security. That look broke his barrier and she saw tear form in his eyes. She whispered his name and took his hand in hers. "You do care."

"I always did, I just was afraid to show it."

**A.N: well we finally found out what has been going on with Zero but can Megazero really live on with the death of her child? Can she handle living with Iris and her baby? Until the next time guys …. Sorry once again…. I will have someone who has a profile here upload them. Thanks for understanding. R&R!**


	33. Crossing Paths

Megazero rolled out of the elevator. Iris looked up and got up form one of the chairs. "I was gonna call Zero to see if he's seen you. I thought you were hurt or something. What happened?" She looked at Megazeros bandaged hands.

"Oh I uh…fell and hurt my hands." Iris nodded and pushed her wheelchair.

"So today just isn't your day is it?"

"I guess not."

(3 weeks later)

"Hey Megazero, over here!" Megazero looked over. Axl was waving to her from the back of the meeting room. Megazero smiled and rolled her chair to him. He got up from his chair and hugged her.

"Hey there. You ready for Dr. Cain's meeting?" Megazero wheeled her chair next to his and shrugged.

"Whether I'm ready or not, it's gonna happen." Axl nodded.

"How's Iris?"

"Good, two more weeks and baby's coming out, Mitch should be here in a few weeks."

"Hey guys!" A familiar voice came from the room. Megazero turned around and smiled. X came in the room, using crutches.

"Hey X!" Zero came up right behind him. Megazero's smile faded. "Hey Zero." She said with less enthusiasm. Zero just waved and walked over to them. Megazero moved so X could take a sit. Zero just leaned against the wall next to his friends. Axl took X's crutches and leaned them against the wall.

"So X, how are those crutches?" X smiled and leaned comfortably on the chair.

"A lot better than that wheelchair that's for sure." Everyone laughed. Dr. Cain walked in front of them and handed them a few papers. The gang quieted down as the lights went off and a hologram came up on the center table. "Let's get started." A hologram of the building in sector thirteen came up. "As you can see this is where we actually came in contact with Dr. Rued. He as we all now know is Megazero's biological father." Megazero looked at her feet as he spoke those words.

"Wait!" X said, curious. "Her biological father?" Dr. Cain shifted a few papers.

"Well yes, but this is not what we are here to discuss. Now-" He changed the hologram to a few of the Mavericks left from Megazeros surprise attack. Zero raised another question.

"How come we didn't know this?" Zero looked at Megazero. "I mean I thought we were all a family and-"

"I don't think this is the time for this." Dr. Cain interrupted. "Now if we can get going back to our meeting. I'm sure all of us would like to go to lunch." Zero shook his head.

"No, no. I thought only repliods were allowed to be hunters." Megazero shot a glare at him and rolled her chair out.

"I'm done. I need to go and help Iris."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Zero asked as she began rolling out of the room. Dr. Cain stepped his foot out to stop Megazeros wheelchair.

"Zero, if you please be quiet just until the meeting over and Megazero I did not give you permission to leave the meeting. Megazero please take you seat…. I mean well uh… just stay and listen to the meeting." Megazero frowned as she rolled back. Dr. Cain cleared his throat. "Now, Dr. Rued was last seen in his last residence. Which we have not been able to go in due to Megazero's absence in our mission. I understand that you have had contact with your father and I would like to speak to you about that later. Now if we could get Megazero to remember the coordinates of the area then we can go and explore the area." Megazero looked at Axl. Axl looked at her and winked and continued to listen to Dr. Cain. Megazero looked at the next hologram, a picture of her father. Dad, see how much trouble you've caused. You made me lose my baby and ironically I only have you now… "Will you Megazero?" Megazero jumped. She looked at Dr. Cain; he was waiting for an answer. Megazero didn't know what was going on but she knew she had to act cautious.

"Yes, Dr. Cain, I will." Megazero responded with confidence. Dr. Cain nodded and continued on with the meeting. Megazero went back to her thoughts. Zero and I are now offically over. He's never coming back to me and I will go another way too….but how is it so easy for him? I saw him flirting with one of the nurses and they were laughing. He never talks to anyone in the nursing area. I guess he's moving on….so fast… Megazero came back into reality and watched Dr. Cain turned off the hologram and the lights faded on. When the room was fully lit again Dr. Cain spoke.

"Well since I see all of you so jumpy in your seats I would have to say the meetings over and I want you to keep in mind the meeting and if we could keep it a secret for Megazeros safely that would be the most appropriate thing to do. Thank you." Dr. Cain left and closed the door. Axl helped X up and said.

"I can't believe you want to see him again." Megazero looked at Axl and realized he was talking to her.

"What?"

"She wasn't paying attention. She was day dreaming." Zero said as he handed X his crutches. Megazero snorted.

"I know what I'm getting myself into. Now shut it." Zero shrugged and followed X out.

"Whatever. I'm just saying be careful in what your getting yourself into again. You lost our baby last time, now what will you lose this time?" Zero and X left. Axl waited for Megazero to move out of his way before he said anything.

"You know, I would think you'd never want to go find your father again." Megazero shook her head.

"To tell you the truth, Axl. I wasn't paying attention at all. My father was all I could concentrate on. Finding my father is impossible, you can only find him if he wants to be found." Axl pushed her chair and they left the room.

"Well what will you do if you ever see him again?" Megazero stayed silent. What will I do? The man, who made me, killed my own creation. His blood is no longer my own…he's all maverick now..

"I don't know. I guess we'll never know until it happens." Axl stopped at the elevator and pushed the button.

"I see. Well, Iris is almost due. So that means you have your hands full, huh?" Megazero smiled.

"Yeah, I feel very happy helping Iris. It makes me feel as if I still have my baby." Axl frowned a little.

"You know Megazero. I…I still worry about you." Megazero looked up at him. "I sometimes wonder at night if you're okay. I mean losing a baby and Zero…it could drive someone crazy." Megazero watched the elevator doors open.

"It could…but…." Axl pushed her in and pressed the first button. The doors closed. "I can't live in the past, Axl. I need to move on. Zeros moving on, so I know I can too. True, he moved in the wrong direction and Iris cheated on him but hey it's just a wrong turn and he took another direction and-"

"He almost turned out to be your baby's father." Axl interrupted. Megazero nodded.

"Yeah and I ended up losing it and now we're taking different paths again, but this one is better. I know it is." Axl stayed quiet.

"Well…" Axl began. "What about…" Axl shook his head. Megazero asked him.

"What?"

"Nothing." The doors opened and Axl pushed her wheelchair out. Megazero sighed as they walked outside. She always loved running out in the sun but now it's been a few weeks since her accident and there was only one more day till she was off the ridiculous chair. Megazero couldn't hold in her happiness any longer. Axl noticed a smile from ear to ear and asked. "Why so happy all of a sudden?" Megazero jumped in her chair and looked up at him.

"One more day and I can get off this thing." Axl nodded and replied.

"That's right! I forgot…well then we should celebrate. It must have been hell for you to sit all day, am I right?" Megazero nodded.

"Where do you wanna go?" Axl thought for a bit and said

"I know a great place but..." He took Megazero to the parking lot and said. "I'll just have to surprise you. He opened his trunk and pulled out a black handkerchief. Megazero looked at him and asked.

"What are you doing?" Axl smiled as he went behind her and put the handkerchief over her eyes. "You're not going to rape me are you?" Megazero laughed and put her hands over her already covered eyes. "Where are you going to take me?" Axl leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"Shhh…just relax and listen." Megazero quieted down and listened to her surroundings. She heard a bird fly by, it chirped the whole way as it passed her. She heard Axl open a door and then walk over to her. She felt Axl pick her up and Megazero wrapped her arms around his neck. He walked a bit and sat her down. "Don't move okay?" Megazero nodded, excited and curious. She heard him close the door next to her and pick up her wheel chair and put it in the trunk and close it. I love my wonderful hearing.. My senses are …well I never really thought about them since I have my sight but now.. She could imagine what was going on just with her hearing alone. She moved her hands out to the sides. Her right hand immediately hit the door and she felt along it and found the handle and an automatic window adjuster. She imagined where everything was and what it looked like. She took every curve and hole in mind. She moved her left hand and felt the edge of her seat and something in the middle. The other seat came into her touch. She moved her hand up to find the steering wheel. She smiled as she found the horn and pressed it. She heard Axl open the door and after that silence. Megazero heard Axls calm breathing. Megazero continued to move her hand along the car seat and asked.

"You there?"

"I'm here. I'm just watching you…" Megazero brought her hand back and heard him get in. "So you ready?" Megazero nodded. "Okay, let's go." Megazero laid her head back and listened to the music that was turned up. She heard the engine turn on and felt the car move out of the driveway. She looked to her left and right. Nothing changed; everything was black. She jumped a little as Axl opened the window on her side. The wind hitting the car was loud; the cars passing by made a different sound now that she was blinded. Things like this she had never thought about. She got comfy and closed her eyes as the sounds continued to amaze her.

"Megazero?" Megazero opened her eyes and saw black. She turned around and heard Axl laugh a little. "You fell asleep." Megazero smiled and shrugged.

"I saw nothing but darkness; it reminded me of night time, what do you want me to do?" Axl lifted her up and whispered.

"Just listen." Megazero smiled as she was carried blindfolded away from the car. A few steps later she realized they must have been pretty far from the car now.

"Umm…what about my wheelchair?" She tightened her grip around his neck.

"We won't be needing it." Megazero stayed helpless in his arms as she felt him take steps down and asked.

"Where are we going?" Axl just said, kindly.

"Listen.." Megazero stayed quiet. As they walked more and more a familiar sound came into her hearing. She heard birds flying overhead, crying. A clean, salty smell filled the air. Water splashing and moving back and forth, nature was singing as she listened. Megazero smiled as she mouthed out.

"The ocean." Axl kneeled down and placed her in the sand. Megazero raised her hands to take of the blindfold but Axl beat her to it.

"What do you think?" Megazero's sight was given back to her and she smiled even more as she saw the ocean come and greet her and then retreated back. She looked up and Axl.

"Thank you, Axl. This is beautiful."

Megazero sat down on her legs as she built a sand castle. Axl was walking along the shore picking up shells. He came back and handed her a few. His pants though rolled up, still got wet from the ocean's tide. Megazero had shorts and taken off her sandals a while ago. Megazero took Axls shells and decorated the pile of sand; she called a castle. Axl sat down next to her and helped her. Megazero looked at the water and then back at the castle. "You wanna go near the water?" Axl asked. Megazero smiled and nodded.

"Yeah." Axl got up and bent over to pick her up but instead Megazero placed her hand out.

"You wanna walk there?" Megazero smiled as she placed her other hand out.

"Why not? I was just healing, I wasn't that paralyzed." Axl took both of her hands and helped her rise to her feet. Her legs a little wobbly, from the lack of pressure in a few weeks, gave her a bit of trouble as they approached the sea. The sea came and greeted their feet. Megazero expressed serenity as she took in the sight and smell. Axl looked at her and said.

"Are you enjoying it?" Megazero closed her eyes as she faced the ocean and said.

"Very much, thank you Axl." Axl took a deep breath and said. "So is this the path you will be taking?"

"I think I will go with this path and hopefully it will be the right one." Axl turned her around and stared into her eyes. "What about my path?" Megazero felt blood rise to her face.

"Your path…?" Axl smiled softly as he whispered.

"When will my path cross yours?" The ocean came and hit their legs and retreated. Megazero looked into his eyes and stayed silent. Axl moved in slowly and stopped right in front of her lips. His breath touching her lips. Megazero saw his eyes even closer and felt the feeling she had felt with Zero. The security and warmth surrounded her again. She looked at his lips. They tempted her to touch them. She looked back at his eyes and saw the kindness she once saw in Zero's eyes. She trembled a bit as she whispered.

"Now." She moved in and touched his lips with hers. Axl kissed her and wrapped his arms around her.

A.N: Well Megazero is finally giving Axl a try. Will she be able to finally be able to find a permanent home in someone's heart?? Well Sorry about the major delay. Forgive me…Until the next time. R&R


End file.
